A Moment Like This
by SerenityEmrys
Summary: Story is completely rewritten. Harry's 7th year and the Final Battle is approaching. Help has arrived and along with a surprise. The stupidity of Fudge continues with an absurd Marriage Law. Rated M for later chapters! HGSS Please R
1. Prologue

_**A** **Moment** **Like** **This**_

**By**: Serenity Emrys (my pen name, just a reminder. :D)

**Editor: **Mortisha, Ashli Rodgers,freddy2fan

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter does not belong to me, all belongs to JK Rowling and WB except non-Harry Potter characters, i.e. Serenity Dumbledore, Lena, etc. All the pictures that I put a link on do not belong to me, I found it online, and except the ones I said I drew it. This applies to all the chapters in the future of this story._

_**Prologue**_

It was a hot day in the month of August. A month already passed and Harry renewed his protection with his Aunt Petunia and now he resided at the 12 Grimmauld Place with his friends and Order members. Hermione had just finished nagging them about the summer homework from their professors. Ron immediately headed toward the kitchen and Harry headed upstairs, wondering.

Immersed in his own thoughts, Harry found himself at the front of the door that he did not recognize. Slowly, he turned the doorknob and opened the door. The room was decorated with Gryffindor colors of scarlet and gold. He realized immediately this was Sirius's room. A wave of emotion hit him, even though it had been 2 years, Harry still felt grief at Sirius's untimely death. This was the first time he had ever been in Sirius' room. There was a large four poster bed decorated in Gryffindor colors, and posters of famous Quidditch teams on the walls. There was a dresser, a desk, a door leading to a bathroom and another leading to a closet. At the corner of the room was a bookshelf with a few books and many picture frames. He noticed that there were many picture frames on the dresser and the nightstand by the bed as well. Harry sat on the bed and accioed the pictures to himself.

He gazed upon each one. There were pictures of the famous Marauders. He saw pictures of his parents, James and Lilly, and James and Sirius together. Then he found a group picture with the Marauders. There were 3 girls with them, one he immediately recognized as his mother, and another two, who were very unique. One girl was tall, but still shorter than the guys, and had long raven black hair and eyes that seemed very familiar. She had one of her hands on Sirius's chest and Sirius's arm was around her slim waist. The other girl had strange white hair and unusual amber eyes, and she was holding hands with Remus. The people in the picture seemed very happy. Harry went through the pictures and found more pictures of the girl with the long black hair and Sirius together and single pictures of her. There were pictures of them hugging, kissing, playing lighthearted tricks; and affectionate pictures. Harry was so absorbed into the pictures he didn't hear Remus come to the door.

"Harry, you shouldn't be here. Come on, Molly says lunch is ready" Remus said quickly, his voice cracking with emotion.

Harry gave him a questioning look and left to find Ron and Hermione.

After Harry left Remus sighed as he entered the room to see what Harry was looking at. He picked up the group picture and affectionately traced the white haired girl in the photo with his finger and whispered, "Yuri…" as tears glittered in his eyes. He then picked up the picture of Sirius and the black haired girl, "So this is how you breathed in this house Padfoot, I hope you found her and are content."

Albus was sitting in his office waiting patiently while he viewed the photos on his desk with fond memories. There was a small portrait of his beautiful wife Elizabeth and their wedding picture. There was another of Elizabeth holding their baby son Daniel, Daniel in Hogwarts, his graduation, and his wedding picture. Also, there were many pictures of his granddaughter at various ages. Albus smiled as he gazed upon each picture.

Suddenly a gold ring with ancient runes and symbols formed on the floor. White smoke began rising slowly from the center of the ring and as the smoke dissolved slowly, it revealed a human figure. The mysterious figure was dressed in a hooded white cloak with exceptional gold-embroidered ancient runes and celtic knots. The stranger held a similarly encrypted staff, which was also incrusted with rare jewels and was twisted and gnarled to support a lovely crystal orb. The figure slowly lowered its hood and revealed a beautiful young lady looking no older than 21. She was beautiful, every one thought so. She had long silky raven black hair that passed her hips. She had eyes just like her grandfather and carried herself with grace and confidence. She was tall and had the curves any girl would die for.

"Hello Grandfather, it's been a while." The young lady spoke with a soft voice and a memorable smile.

"Yes it has been my dear child." Albus smiled. He got up from his chair, walked around his big oak desk and hugged her and she returned the hug. "Did you find him?" he asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"Yes, even though it took me 2 years. He is in the Realm of Eternal Sleep." his young granddaughter replied, her expression changing from sweet and happy to seriousness.

"Serenity, is he asleep?"

"No, he has not fallen asleep." Then a knock at the door interrupted them.

The black billowing robes of an angered Potions Master caught their attention. His angry glare was quickly replaced with a look of shock.

"Hello Severus, it's good to see you again." Serenity greeted him.

"Ser…Serenity, we…we thought you were dead." Severus stuttered, a shocked expression briefly crossed his face before it resumed its chronic sneer.

"I have not died Severus. Why are you still wearing black robes and that glamour on your hair like that?" Serenity replied suppressing a giggle.

"I'll pretend I did not hear that Serenity. You have not changed, and I will assume you know why I came in here then," Severus replied and Serenity nodded in response. Turning to the Headmaster Severus stated, "Albus, its official. Malfoy was successful in convincing Fudge to sign that Marriage Law." His announcement came with a scowl; clearly he was not happy with the new confirmed law.

"I see." Albus looked grim and he sighed. "Then you know what to do Severus. We must protect Miss Granger at all costs and you are the only one who can. Serenity, sit and do inform me about him." Albus replied calmly, his eyes twinkling with hope.

"He's neither dead, nor fallen asleep. He's trapped in that realm. I am not allowed to open the gate to that realm or enter it. But I will, if I have too and I'll deal with the consequences when I do. Sirius had enough sense to wear the pocket watch I gave him years ago." Serenity stated firmly.

_Thank you all for reading and please review. I would like to give a BIG HUMUNGOUS THANKS to my editors! I don't know where I'll be without them. This fic would be lost without them too! I thank you all for reading and hope you'll read the next chapter as well. :D_

_Hugs to all!_

_Serenity Emrys_


	2. Chapter 1: Marriage Law

_**A Moment Like This**_

**By**: Serenity Emrys

**Editors**: Morticia Heartless, Ashli Rodgers, freddy2fan

**Chapter 1**

It was another peaceful day in August at 12 Grimmauld Place. That is until a certain muggle-born witch read the Daily Prophet.

"ARRRRRGH!" Hermione yelled in frustration as she violently threw the newspaper across the room. Thankfully, a familiar looking boy with unruly dark hair and rounded glasses ran across the room from the stairs and caught it before it destroyed the 15th century vase on the fireplace mantel.

"I'm guessing the 'Marriage Law' is official?" Harry asked rhetorically as he unrolled the newspaper. "Yep, I was right." Harry, with Hermione and Ron, were in their 7th year at Hogwarts.

He was no longer the scrawny little first year boy. He was tall, 6'4", jet black hair that grew a little long, a lean muscled body from Quidditch, and he had matured quite a bit. He was more understanding and wise beyond his years, but, on occasion, he still acted like any 17-year-old boy.

"Don't worry 'Mione. I'll ask my dad to send in a petition for me to marry you." Ron assured her.

Ron too had grown up. He was as tall as Harry, lean and well muscled from Quidditch. He had matured too, but in some ways he was still the same old Ron.

"Thanks Ron, but idiot Fudge makes me want to ARGH-!" Hermione slumped into the leather sofa and glared at the fireplace.

"I'm surprised he hasn't been kicked out of office yet." Harry commented as he read the paper.

_Marriage Law Confirmed._

_Today, the Ministry of Magic confirmed the new Marriage Law. Due to the increase in the percentages of Squibs, Still Borns, Barren Children, Malformed births, and children of lesser power in the Pureblood Families, the Marriage Law has been confirmed. _

"_I believe that the __intermarriage of Purebloods has resulted in the high percentages of Squibs and other tragic births." Minister Fudge was quoted as saying today. _

"T_hrough many years of observation it was discovered that the birth rate of babies with magical abilities increased if one of the parents has muggle heritage and the other is a pureblood. Also, the muggle scientific information shows that small gene pools gets too closely related and weaken. If Purebloods continue to ignore the information available to them, theirs chance of producing Squibs, Still Borns, Malformed babies and children of lesser power, will be higher than with the mixed couples," said a Healer, who wishes to be anonymous. _

_The Healers at St. Mungo have studied the Intermarriages between the Pureblood families, and found stillborns, squibs, barren children, malformed babies, and children of lesser power are the most likely product with Pureblood couples._

_The Marriage Law states that each fertile pureblooded witch or wizard must marry a muggleborn or half-blood witch or wizard. The affected muggleborn and half-blood witches or wizards from the age of 18 on will be bounded by the Marriage Law. The head of any pureblood wizarding family can petition for the muggleborn or half-blood witch or wizard of his or her choice, either to marry him or her or his or her son or daughter. Once petitioned for, the witch or wizard has no choice but to accept the offer, unless they get more that one offer. If more than one offer is made then the petitioned will get a choice as to whom they may marry. Leaving the wizarding world will not allow the muggleborn and half-blood witch or wizard to escape the grasp of the Ministry, because we have certain methods of finding them once they have been claimed. After the marriage has taken place, the couple is required to conceive an heir within a year of the ceremony and produce at lest three more children in the next five years. Once they are married, 'The Binding Spell' will be placed upon the couple. Any muggleborn witch or wizard in Britain who tries to escape from this law will be sentence to Azkaban for 7 years. During that time their Pureblood spouse will be granted congeal rights..._

"I'd marry you Hermione, but I'm half." Harry sighed as he handed the paper to Ron.

"I know Harry." Hermione gave him a soft smile and patted him on the shoulder.

"Blimey!! I can't believe this; won't this affect the older students in the school too?" Ron asked as he read the paper.

"I think so, but thankfully there aren't many 18 year old witches or wizards in our year." Hermione answered.

"Hermione, you won't be affected until next year. You still have some time." Ron tried to cheer her up.

"I'm already 18 Ron, thanks to the bloody time turner in my third year."

As the teenagers moped about the new marriage law Fawkes appeared with his familiar flash of fire.

"Why, hello Fawkes." Harry greeted the magnificent bird as it perched itself on his shoulder singing a soft song. Harry recognized the envelope tied to Fawkes' leg and untied it. Harry noticed that it was addressed to the three of them. "Hermione, Ron, come here." Harry gestured the two. "Hermione, open it."

Hermione took the letter, opened it and read it.

"What's it say Mione?" Ron asked with curiosity.

"Headmaster wants us to do something. He has a mission for us." Hermione explained. "It says that Fawkes will take us there-"

In a flash of fire, the three were transported to Albus's office and landed with a big thud while Fawkes flew gracefully to his perch and sang a little tune.

"Thank you Fawkes my old friend. Welcome, lemon drops? No? All right then. I do hope that you three are prepared?" Albus asked with a smile.

"Guys, what took you so long?" Draco asked standing behind them. Draco had had a change of heart in the start of their 6th year and secretly became good friends with the Golden Trio.

"Draco, how'd you get here?" Ron asked.

"Uncle Severus brought me, we told my father I'll be staying with him for a while."

"Miss Granger, I assume that you saw the Daily Prophet? Good." Albus said, and smiled a bit at the scowl that appeared on her face. "Over there are proposals from various pureblood families. One of them is from Draco's father and another from Professor Snape. All the others are from other Deatheater families. I have asked Professor Snape to send one in so that he can protect you from the other Deatheaters. Yes Mr. Weasley, I know you were planning on sending one, but your father and I agreed that it would be best if Miss Granger was in Professor Snape's care as Lucius is too powerful for a 17 year old." Albus smiled as he calmly explained.

"Hermione, I don't mind getting married to you, but please don't accept mine. My father will do anything to get his hands on you to be a step closer to harming Harry." Draco begged. "You've no idea what my father plans for you once you accept it."

"I guess I have no choice Headmaster." Hermione sighed. Albus gave her an encouraging smile and then suddenly there was a gold ring glowing on the floor beneath the teenager's feet. It glowed in a bright light that blinded them for a second and then Serenity appeared dressed in her Guardian robes.

The robes were white, with a halter style bodice held up by a single thin gold chain, she also wore a thin gold necklace with a pendant. The back of the robe was open and the robe hugged her body snugly and then gradually flared as it fell downward. She had sleeves that were held up by 2 gold armbands, one on each upper arm and one on each wrist, and all engraved with Celtic knots. Around her waist was a belt made of gold without a buckle, or any clasp that could be seen. It fitted the curves of her hips, and looked more like a crown than a belt. The belt had a small chain that looped across the front.

"Grandfather, we must hurry." Serenity warned him and she saw the Golden Trio and Draco. To Harry, she seemed very familiar. He tried to remember why but she interrupted his thoughts with her greetings. "Oh Harry! How you have grown! We shall discuss this later. First wear these necklaces, you too Mr. Malfoy." Serenity handed them a long diamond shape crystal pendants. The teens quickly placed these over their heads and waited for their next set of directions.

"I'll see you soon grandfather." Serenity smiled at the Golden trio, and Draco, as the golden ring and runes appeared and glowed brightly and they sank down into the floor. They landed with a thud on the soft grass.

"The Realm of Eternal Sleep. The Veil at the Ministry is one of the 3 entrances to it. This is another. I've found him, I've found Sirius and I will open a gate to that realm. You three must enter that realm and retrieve him. The crystals will pinpoint Sirius' location, since he has a similar one with him. That realm is completely filled with darkness and every creature that enters falls into the eternal sleep, hence Realm of Eternal Sleep. Once you enter, you'll see the light from his crystal. Follow it and call to him with your mind and heart and he will answer. It's cheesy I know, but it's the only way. When you are with him call for me with your mind and heart. Walk toward the light the same way you did with Sirius, you'll see the gate and you must place the crystal by the lock and whisper Porta Patefacit."

"He's alive? Sirius is alive!" Harry exclaimed in joy as he and the others followed her. They walked along the grass, passing some ruins of columns and stood by a gate made of marble and two Greek columns.

"I will explain what I can Harry the next time we meet, _if_ we can. We're running out of time. Good luck and bring him home," said Serenity.

She held her staff in front of her and closed her eyes. She murmured in ancient tongue and tapped the ground with her staff. There was a loud creaking as the gates opened and Serenity's power arced and crackled around her.

"Go! Mr. Malfoy, you…will stay here. We have much…to talk about." Serenity gritted her teeth as she endured the pain, the pain intensified but she held it in and hid it from them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered into the darkness and the gates immediately closed after them. Draco quickly went to Serenity's side to help her but she stopped him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you must not come near me. If you do come near, it'll affect you too and we can't have that. I will be fine so please do not worry." Serenity smiled as she saw Draco's worried face and wiped off the small beads sweat from her forehead with her handkerchief. "May I call you Draco? Thank you. Draco, I know you have changed and your change is true. Do you know who I am?" Serenity asked as she walked toward to a little gazebo not too far from the closed gate.

"You're obviously our Headmaster's granddaughter." Draco smirked as he sat down and noticed a slight twitch in Serenity's hand when she motioned for him to sit. "Judging from where we are, you performing staff magic, and other assorted things. Are you possibly the famous Guardian from fables and legends?"

"You are very clever Draco," Serenity smiled. "Please have some tea, its very fresh." Serenity waved her hand and pot of tea appeared with 2 cups and some freshly baked sweets. "Draco, I brought you here because I have a different job for you. There will be some…occurrences from now on that will prevent me from helping Severus…and Hermione. As you know those two are in an awkward position. Severus is proud, strict, loves knowledge, intelligent and absolutely loves his solitude. He's a private man, who's also a very good man. You also know much about Hermione. There will be times when they go through trouble and you will have to help them in my place. First you'll…"Serenity explained to Draco what he will have to do later on to help Severus and Hermione's relationship to grow. As she explained, Draco noticed a little sweat forming across her forehead and her bangs becoming slightly damp, it was barely noticeable, and he just kept this to himself.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw only darkness as Serenity told them. They tried to see their own hands but failed.

"You know, when she said "_it's filled with darkness_", she wasn't kidding." Ron commented as he tried to see how to make the crystals glow. When Harry and Hermione unknowingly faced Ron and his crystal, the three crystals floated to each other and giving off bright white light.

"Cool." Harry smiled and then he was tugged to the right by the crystal around his neck. It was like a little arrow pointing the direction. "Well guys lets hurry. Serenity said these crystals will lead us." Harry led them, as he walked forward, following the direction the crystals were pointing and soon saw the glow of a light far away in the opposite direction. Hermione and Ron were very close to Harry as they walked. It seemed like hours until they noticed the light getting brighter and finely saw Sirius face to face.

"Sirius!" Harry cried and hugged him, not caring how it looked to his friends.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Where are we? Do you know? You've grown, tall as me. It's good to see you too." Sirius smiled as he returned his godson's hug.

"We got here because Serenity sent us and we're in the Realm of Eternal Sleep. I'm starting 7th year and I'm sorry! It's my fault that you are trapped in this place." Harry apologized as he broke the hug.

"7th year? I thought only 2 weeks passed 3 tops!" Sirius was shocked and then smiled. "It's all right Harry. I would have gladly given my life to save yours. Don't worry about it." Harry just nodded, his eyes looking toward the ground, tears swelling in his eyes. Sirius smiled and patted Harry's shoulder.

"Sirius, bloody hell mate, you look like you're 21 and not a day older." Ron pointed out.

"Really? I can't exactly see myself. It's good to see you guys. Harry, you said Serenity brought you here? Serenity Dumbledore? Tall, really long gorgeous black hair, beautiful, light blue eyes?"

"Yes." Harry answered and then he remembered why she seemed so familiar.

'_There must've been something that happened before'_ Harry thought.

"That's…that's impossible…she…she died years ago Harry." Sirius told them, a sad expression replacing his joy.

_Now this was interesting_, Harry thought. Something was very fishy and it wasn't the sleeping fish demon encased in a crystal tomb that they just had passed.

"Well, she couldn't be a ghost, because she has colour and wasn't floating and is not transparent." Ron described.

"Guys, do you know that the Realm of Eternal Sleep is-" Hermione was cut off by Ron.

"Herm, you can tell us all about the place after we're out of here. This place gives me the creeps!" Ron shuddered from fear and Hermione's glare. On their way back they saw a Spider demon encased in a crystal, and sleeping. Ron, with his Arachnophobia, screamed bloody murder in Harry's ear and tried to run away from it, but Sirius grabbed his arm so he wouldn't get lost.

"Ron! Calm down! The bloody spider demon is sleeping. See, it's trapped inside the crystal tomb." Harry explained as he shook his head. "Mate, you almost deafened me!" Ron's face turned beet red and he quickly apologized to Harry.

"Sirius, Serenity said that you had a crystal similar to ours. But I don't see you wearing it, how can you see anything?" Hermione asked as they walked.

"Oh that, I believe it's this pocket-watch she gave me years ago." Sirius smiled fondly at the memory and took out a golden pocket watch that gave off a brilliant light. On the cover little crystals were embedded in it the monogram SB and on the back a carving of the Gryffindor lion. Sirius opened the pocket-watch and inside seemed to be more crystals decorating the watch magnificently. Sirius quickly closed it so they wouldn't see the photos and an engraved message inside the watch and quickly placed it back into his robes.

"That's some watch Sirius," Harry smiled. "She must care for you a lot to give you a watch that special."

"I think so too." Sirius smiled softly.

They continued their walk toward the familiar glow of light and an hour later, they faced a white gate, the same gate they used to enter. Harry, Ron, and Hermione held their crystals toward the lock and said "_Porta Patefacit."_ The gate started to open and light poured into the darkness. They saw Serenity standing there with her staff firmly in the ground. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius quickly came out of the gate as it started to close.

"Serenity!" Sirius whispered it's been 17 years since he saw her last and she looked as beautiful as ever, dressed in her Guardian robes.

"I'm glad you guys are-ARGH!" Serenity greeted them and the pain intensified so greatly and rapidly in her body she couldn't hide the pain anymore. "Glad...AH! to see you guys…made…it...safely! No…time…to explain…later…farewell!" Serenity gritted through her teeth as the pain went through her body. She wasn't a Dumbledore for nothing. She immediately set up a barrier around herself, just in case the young teens and Sirius would come near her to help, she immediately fell to her knees, her arms wrapped around herself, but still holding her staff, as her forehead was touching the soft grass as her long gorgeous raven black locks spread around her.

Serenity's power danced and sparked again, wrapping around her body, tightening around her, tearing at her robe and piercing her skin. Immense pain shot through her body. It felt as if hundreds of volts of electricity were coursing through her. Serenity tightened her grip on her staff, drove it into the ground and slowly pulled her body up. She gave a weak smile to the group and chanted a familiar spell. She pulled the staff out of the ground, tapped the bottom of it on the ground with all the strength she had left while fighting the pain. The golden ring glowed on the ground once more, surrounding Harry and the others. Draco had been sent back earlier. Serenity began to cough violently and she looked at her blood stained hands as her face turned grim. She didn't have much time. She had to send them back quickly. She used both of her hands to hold onto her staff and continued the chant. Everyone could see the blood trails on her lips, robe and on her skin.

Sirius tried to reach for her, but he couldn't move. It was as if his feet were glued to the ring that was glowing below them. His heart was torn apart at the sight of her in pain, _'Not again, please I_ _can't lose her again!'_ Sirius thought, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Before he could call her name one more time he and the others were quickly surrounded by a white smoke and seconds later they were in Albus's room.

Serenity smiled weakly and saw her white Husky, Inu, running toward her. She smiled one last time, closed her eyes as she gently fell to the soft grass and slowly drifted into the darkness.

A/N: These are the links to Serenity's guardian robe. As it is said in the disclaimer, I found these pictures, these don't belong to me. These two pictures were inspiring though.

Please remove the spaces in the links. Fanfiction screws up my links when I put them as whole link.

http :// i31. photobucket. com/ albums/ c398/ Serenity_Emrys /A% 20 Moment%20Like %20 This /1121943864 .jpg

http :// i31. photobucket. com /albums /c398 /Serenity_Emrys /A% 20Moment% 20Like%20 This/ morigann. jpg


	3. Chapter 2: Who is She?

**A Moment Like This**

**By:** Serenity Emrys

**Editor(s):** Morticia Heartless, Ashli Rodgers, Freddy2fan

**Chapter 2**

"Glad to see you all succeeded. Sirius, glad to have you back my boy. My, you look quite a bit younger." Albus greeted them with a smile.

"Albus, I demand an explanation! How is she alive?! How come you never told me?!" Sirius yelled in anger, although he was wondering why everyone commented on his looks today. "We have to go back! I have to go back! She's in torture!" Sirius slammed his fist onto Albus's desk in frustration knowing that they couldn't go back.

"If there was a way I would Sirius, after all she is my one and only granddaughter. I'm afraid even if there is a way, she would block it and her Realm would set up a barrier to prevent trespassers entering while the Guardian is in trouble." Albus answered Sirius calmly with a grim expression and sighed. "Serenity knew what would happen to her if she opened the gate to the Realm of Eternal Sleep and if she let outsiders enter and leave. She was willing to face the consequences to get you out of that Realm."

"Professor, is there anyway that we can go back to help her?" Harry asked with worry. He felt as if he knew her before and felt as if she was very close to him although he didn't know why and she seemed to be in terrible pain.

"I'm afraid we cannot Harry. I will try to explain. Serenity is my granddaughter and the Guardian. It is forbidden for the Guardian to open the gate to the Realm of Eternal Sleep. The consequence for opening the gate is severe and even more severe if she allows a person to exit that realm. It is one of the many responsibilities of the Guardian and if the Guardian is in peril, a barrier immediately appears to prevent outsiders from entering her realm. I know it's a lot to take in, but you will understand it in time. I know you are worried about her and so am I. As I said before, she is my one and only grandchild." Albus explained with a soft smile as he tried to hide his worry and sadness. "Now, Miss Granger we need to discuss your marriage petitions. Have you decided then Miss Granger?"

"There is no choice, but yes. I accept Professor Snape's offer." Hermione replied with a sigh.

"WHAT!?" Sirius shouted as Harry carefully explained about the Marriage Law and as a bonus explained Draco's change of heart, Hermione signed the petition to make it official and Sirius was left utterly speechless.

"Albus there must be another way." Sirius pleaded, although he was angry that Albus didn't tell him that Serenity was alive, he couldn't let Hermione marry the greasy git Snivellus.

"Mr. Black, I know you hate my family and Uncle Severus, but he is a good man deep down. He'll protect Aunty Herm no matter what. It's either him or me, and I would rather not have my friend be near my father." Draco tried to explain.

"Sirius, it's true. By the way you're a free man now. Someone had the letters that my parents wrote to Wormtail about switching the Secret Keeper and a memory of that night. Also the memory of what really happened between you and Wormtail." Harry announced with a big smile. Sirius smiled, he was finally free. However, he wondered who could have obtained the letters and the memories.

"Now that Miss Granger's petition is dealt with. Sirius, we must figure out a way to present you to the Ministry and tell them you're alive, before any plans are made between you and Harry." Albus informed them.

"We can just tell them I was gravely injured, in a coma, or something. Just threaten Fudge and he'll probably figure out something reasonable to tell the public." Sirius shrugged, he didn't care if he didn't have to tell the world long as he could just live as a free man and enjoy the fresh air.

"Black, you're alive. Oh happy day, truly glorious." said a voice in a sarcastic tone. Severus Snape entered the office with an envelope in his hand. "Albus, what is the meaning of this? Why did you contact my bloody mother?!"

"Snape, I see you still refuse to do anything about that ghastly hair of yours." Sirius replied in a mocking tone.

"Sirius, please! He's my fiancé and I demand you speak to him with more respect! I know both of you despise each other but please not now!" Hermione declared in an annoyed tone.

"I do not need a defense from a silly little know-it-all." Snape snapped at her. He could defend himself; he was a grown man after all. He didn't need her to defend him. Although he was slightly surprised that she defended him, the only other people that did were Lily, Serenity and her family, and his mother.

"Uncle Sev, Aunt Hermione means well. She just cares for you." Draco smirked and backed away at once he saw Hermione and Severus's deadly glares.

"Draco, call me Aunt Hermione again and I swear to you I'll turn you into a ferret! PERMANENTLY!" Hermione gritted through her teeth and gave him a deadly glare that almost rivaled Snape's.

"I contacted your mother, because she has every right to know what's taking place. Also if I didn't tell her, she told me she was on the verge of setting you up with a girl herself." Albus smiled as his eyes twinkled.

Hearing the Headmaster's explanation the Golden Trio and Draco snickered, imagining the snarky Potion Master sitting at a table for a blind date or something, but they immediately stopped as they received Severus's deathly glare.

"Headmaster, I have a question, actually several." Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Fire away Miss Granger." Albus smiled.

"I was wondering how Miss Serenity apparated and disapparated within the castle walls?" Hermione asked.

"What a day. Today must be dooms day for this world, the Gryffindor know-it-all does not know why Serenity could apparate and disapparate when it's so simple." Severus sneered.

"Severus." Albus warned him. "She doesn't my dear. She uses a method similar to a port key. It is more of opening a portal using the seal. It is ancient magic." Albus smiled.

"Another thing, I thought no one used staff magic, that the knowledge of staff magic was lost." She said.

"Are you daft girl? Do you not know your legends and tales?" Severus scorned her.

"What he means Miss Granger is that the only ones that have the knowledge and the use of staff magic are the Guardians. The previous Guardian guides the next Guardian and teaches her about staff magic. The only knowledge that is available to us is that one must know how to do perform wandless magic. Perhaps Severus and Mr. Malfoy can brush you up on your legends and tales?" Albus smiled. "I think I know the next question, the one most of you are curious about."

"Serenity is my granddaughter. My son Daniel met her mother here at Hogwarts. She was incredibly bright and if I remember correctly, she had an amazing singing voice. Serenity's mother's family was chosen as the Guardian. It is not a patriarchy where it's passed through the father's line, it is matriarchal, passed through the mother's side. Serenity took the Guardian role when her mother died of an illness, a month after Harry's birth. A disturbance appeared in the Realm, a demon came forth and plundered and caused chaos here. My son died protecting Serenity, and Serenity defeated it, but with a terrible price. She gave up her life, or so most of us thought, but she was held off from her death; the Guardian's magic prevented her from dieing since there wasn't a next Guardian. She was immediately transported back to the Realm, but it looked like she had died to the others. Severus, Harry's parents, Sirius, and Remus witnessed her 'death'" Albus explain. "Of course even I thought she had died, but she reappeared a month before Sirius' incident with the Veil at the Ministry."

"Albus, why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked.

"It was her request, a request that I could not refuse. She wanted to tell you of her reappearance by herself, but before she could tell you, you passed through the Veil."

"Albus, isn't there any other way to go to Serenity?" Sirius asked desperately.

"I'm afraid not. Unless Inu comes here- which won't happen – we won't be able to enter the Realm. Inu won't leave her side and come here without her." Albus explained.

"Albus, how is Serenity?" Severus asked. He knew that she opened the gate to the Realm of Eternal Sleep and knew she was forbidden to open it. He just wanted to know if she was okay. She was like a dear sister to him.

"I'm afraid I do not have an answer to your question Severus." Albus replied grimly. "How is your mother Severus?" Albus tried to change the subject. The subject was too sore even for him to handle. His granddaughter was very precious to him.

"My mother wishes for me and Miss Granger to visit her after we visit Miss Granger's parents." Severus informed him with disgust. Severus didn't hate his mother, he loved her, but he just hated the fact that she treated him like a child. He was bloody 37 years old!

"Severus since the wedding will be soon, why don't you and Miss Granger take some time to get to know each other and discuss the wedding." Albus suggested.

"I – "

"Can? That's superb! Miss Granger, why don't you go ahead with Professor Snape? Have a wonderful time!" said Albus with his eyes twinkling while the others applauded at Albus for his brilliant skills at cutting people off at the right time.

Severus just glared and growled and left the room leaving with his signature habit of billowing his robes as he exited. Hermione nervously grinned and waved good-bye and left to catch up with her fiancé.

"Harry, how much have I missed while I was gone?" Sirius asked with one of his eyebrows cocked.

"Not much, you know Order work here and there, Fudge being stupid, the Marriage Law, Draco is friends with us, the usual." Harry grinned and the other two boys chuckled. "Sirius, how do you know Serenity?"

"She…went to Hogwarts too, and she was in Gryffindor house…and…" Sirius couldn't finish. He didn't know why, he wasn't ready to talk about Serenity. It just pained him remembering how much pain she was in.

Albus decided to help Sirius, "Sirius, Dobby will show you to your room while you stay here. I'll assume you're not ready to go back to the Grimmauld Place just yet." Dobby, popped in just as his name was called. He bowed to Albus and eagerly greeted Harry and Ron, but he was still nervous around Draco.

"Dobby will show young Master to his room!" Dobby eagerly stated and lead Sirius out of the room.

Sirius sighed mentally in relief and followed Dobby out of the office. Dobby was happily walking and leading Sirius through the stairs and some corridors. After several turns, they arrived at his room. Sirius noticed that Serenity's room was right down the hall. Since Serenity was the granddaughter of the Headmaster, she came to Hogwarts many times visiting her grandfather, so she was given her own room.

"Dobby, thank you. Is Serenity's room locked?" Sirius asked as he looked toward Serenity's room.

"Dobby does think so Master Black! But Headmaster gives Dobby key to miss Dumbledore's room to give to young master! " Dobby eagerly answered and handed the golden key to Sirius. "If Master needs anything, Master can call on Dobby!"

"Thank you Dobby." Sirius smiled and Dobby was gone in a pop.

Sirius walked down the corridor and found the beautiful dark oak double doors with golden knobs. He used the key to unlock it and entered. It was the same as she left it the last time she was here. The room was very luxurious, cozy and warm; it was typical. If you had the Headmaster as a grandfather and you were his only grandchild, he'll try to spoil you rotten. He was a _very_ doting grandfather. The living room was spacious, luxurious, graceful, and rich texture: conclusion- fit for a princess. The furniture was beautiful with graceful lines and rich texture. There were fresh flowers and plants in marble urns. There were four beautiful dark oak bookshelves on one of the walls in the living room with a cozy fireplace. On the fireplace mantle were photos in silver frames. A white baby grand piano stood by the large windows of the living room and French doors leading to the balcony.

Sirius walked over to the baby grand piano and sat down on the piano bench. He pressed a few keys and it was in perfect condition.

'Albus must've ordered the house elves to keep her room in perfect condition.' Sirius thought. He remembered when she played song after song for him and when she was all by herself. He took out his pocket watch and opened it. Inside the pocket watch, the engraved message read, "_You are my light as I am yours. Love, Serenity_" Sirius flipped the watch like a page in a book, which made a tiny clicking sound and there was a photo behind it and music played. It was her playing the piano; the song that she sang was only for him and as she played tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Headmaster, why didn't you let Sirius finish his sentence?" Harry asked with a questioning look.

"Harry, Sirius will tell you when he's ready." Albus calmly replied as he popped in a lemon drop into his mouth. "You boys must be quite tired. Winky will show you to your rooms during your stay here. You may have lunch and other meals in your room if you wish. I'll send Miss Granger to you boys when's she's done with Professor Snape." Albus smiled and Winky appeared.

"Winky will show the three young masters to their rooms." Winky calmly stated and led the three boys to their rooms.

**MEANWHILE**

"Professor! Please wait up! You have longer legs than I do!" Hermione complained as she tried to catch up with him.

Severus stopped and turned around. "Then you best walk faster Miss Granger." He sneered and continued walking to his private rooms. Hermione grumbled and hurried to catch up to him.

They went to his private office and through another door, which led to his private residence. It had a living room, which served partially as a library for his private collection of books, a master bedroom, a guest room, a private lab, and a small kitchen, which he rarely used.

The interior design was very masculine, with dark wood furniture. The crown molding was dark in color, and dark stone floors throughout the apartment. The living room had two dark brown leather classy and Queen Ann Wingback sofas (it was masculine, comfortable, and stylish), a beautiful dark oak coffee table, and a silk rug by the fireplace, side-tables, and bookshelves that covered the walls.

Then Severus showed Hermione his or rather their room, which was occupied by a king size 4 poster bed made of dark cherry oak with detailed engravings and dark forest green curtains around it. There was a dresser, lamps, round end tables, and a door leading to the bathroom. The room was quite spacious and luxurious. The room was decorated similar to the living room and it had a small round coffee table and a dark green leather 'chair and a half style' reading chair.

The bathroom was classy, a big round tub, with a shower and cabinets for his private things and a watercloset. It was roman style bath with the natural stone floors and chrome towel rails, knobs, etc.

"You have wonderful rooms Professor! Masculine yet with a warm and cozy feeling," Hermione gazed in awe. She never knew a teacher's room would be so personal.

"Thank you. Since the Headmaster wishes us to get closer, you may call me Severus in private and I will call you Hermione. Why don't you have a seat…Hermione?" Severus asked a soft purr in his voice.

"Thank you Prof-Severus. Also thank you for offering to marry me Professor," Hermione quickly fixed her mistake and took a seat on the sofa.

"You have the Headmaster to thank Hermione." Severus stated. "Why don't we have a cup of tea?" Soon as Severus offered the tea, the house elves immediately sent up a pot of fresh herbal tea.

"Thank you Professor, I mean Severus. The tea smells divine." Hermione complimented as she brought the tea to her mouth and caught its aromatic scent.

Severus sipped it and it seemed different from the usual tea he had occasionally. Then he noticed an envelope on his saucer, he picked it up and opened it and recognized whom it was from immediately. The scented paper and a mini-bouquet of the herb tied in a red ribbon with gold linings. Her letters always scented with different herbs, flowers or fruits and this time it was apple mint. (A.N, the words in parenthesis in the letter below is the drawing that Serenity drew in the letter)

_Dear Severus,_

_Right now, Sirius is most likely back – don't scowl! – And that means I won't be able to move for a while. I told the elves to give this to you when you ordered tea and Hermione was in your room. You're probably talking to Hermione right now, and enjoying this nice cup of tea._

_I sent boxes of fresh herbal tea that I made up for you – just like I have in the past – and some other teas that you and your new fiancé should enjoy. The house elves will send these boxes up once you two are married._

_I hope to see you soon, and tell my grandfather not to worry. I am a Dumbledore! I am made of stern stuff and I will (hopefully) live to tell the tale Send your mother my love and greetings._

_The One and Only,_

_Serenity A. Dumbledore_

_P.S. Take Hermione to my garden for a nice walk. The ward has been adjusted so she can enter. Please use your manners Severus, don't drive her away._

As soon as he finished reading the letter, it disintegrated and turned into red and gold ash. 'She's determined to put Gryffindor colors on me!' Severus growled mentally.

"Who was the letter from Severus?" Hermione asked sipping her tea.

"It is from Serenity." Severus answered calmly as he sipped the tea that Serenity had sent and whispered '_evanesco_,' pointing his wand at the pile of ashes and it disappeared. He took the mini apple-mint bouquet and placed it on one of his bookshelves. Hermione felt a tinge of something when Severus's expression changed to a soft expression while he read the letter and replied to her question about whom it was from.

"Severus?" Hermione asked. "Can I ask you some questions since I don't know anything about you except you're my potions professor, and a spy for the Order of Phoenix?"

"Some? That's quite an amazing feat; normally you'd have hundreds of questions filed inside your silly little head." Severus sneered.

"How do you know Miss Serenity?" Hermione asked ignoring his comment.

"She has been my friend since I was 2. Yes, this bastard of a potions master, the black bat in the dungeons had a friend." Severus replied sarcastically. "She still is a great friend, we are like siblings. Her mother and mine were good friends through their mother side of the family." Severus sensed a hint of jealousy from the young witch, and he was quite amused with it. He had just realized he revealed something intimate to her that she would need to know.

"Thank you for sharing that Severus." Hermione smiled. She was quite pleased that Prof-Severus shared quite intimate information with her. "I have another one, what is your mother like?"

"My mother?"

"Yes, your mother. My future mother-in-law."

"She's graceful and intelligent."

"Do you hate me?"

Severus stopped sipping his tea and looked at her. The girl was looking down at her cup when she asked that question. He thought for a while, did he really hate her? No, not hate. She was bothersome with her hundreds of questions and obnoxiously long essays that exceeded the required limit, no not bothersome. He considered her brilliant and intelligent.

"I do not hate you Hermione. I am that way to make you humble, to keep you challenged. You would become careless if every single teacher praised you. It's my job as a teacher to challenge a student, not praise them like little children. Potions is a dangerous art, if I do not keep a strict ruling in my class and give everyone easy grades they would put others in danger. My job as a spy does not allow me to praise other houses." Severus explained and sipped more his tea.

Hermione's eyes brightened and smiled after Severus's explanation. She became thankful for his explanation. He was right, if he also praised her like her other teachers, she would lose her struggle to be the best. His potion's class had the least number of accidents in the history of Hogwarts. He was admirable and honorable to her eyes. She had a new respect for him.

"Come Hermione, there's something I need to show you. You'll enjoy it; Serenity has adjusted her wards on it so you may enter it. You'll be surprised at its…beauty and its various residents." Severus said as he stood up and offered his arms to her.

'Maybe this marriage won't be so bad.' Hermione thought as she got up and took his arms.

PLEASE R&R :D


	4. Chapter 3: Planning the Wedding

_**A Moment Like This**_

**By**: Serenity Emrys

**Editors**: Morticia and freddy2fan

**Chapter 3**

After about good 10 minutes of walking on the grounds of Hogwarts, Hermione saw a beautiful garden. There was a cute white picket fence around the garden and the gate to the garden had an arch entwined with roses. Severus smiled inwardly as he saw Hermione's mouth get wider. When they got close to the gate, it opened and closed itself after the couple entered. The garden was charmed to be more spacious inside the fenced area. There were cobblestone paths throughout the garden and a small stream that began on the west side of the garden, snaked throughout the garden and ended on the east side. There were crystal bridges over the stream, various trees, and grassy areas perfect for picnics.

Severus and Hermione walked along the garden's path. Hermione gasped at the sight of the rare flowers and plants. Some were legendary. There were many common flowers and plants, such as roses, lilies, sunflowers, orchards, and daisies. On the northeast side of the garden was a large herb patch, with rosemary, thyme, mints, and parsley. There were even some berries grown in the garden, like blueberries, raspberries, and strawberries and a lemon tree. In the middle of the garden was a Greek pavilion. It had a dome for a roof, and pillars. It was made of white stone. It was spacious and there were chairs surrounding a white wrought iron table. This was the 'ULTIMATE' garden.

"Severus, how many plants are there, and where did she find all these?"

"I personally do not know how many there are. This is but one of her little gardens. Her main garden is located at Dumbledore manor. Serenity is 'THE' most powerful person in the world. She is the Guardian. She is a gifted gardener and she has extensive knowledge of plants and their uses. In her realm, some of the most legendary plants and rare herbs are grown. She also brings some here to grow." Severus explained as they walked passed the rare pure blue roses and headed toward the pavilion.

As soon as they stepped in, a black garden basket full of freshly clipped blue roses appeared and freshly dried blue rose petals in a glass jar were in the basket. The basket had a silver silk ribbon bow on the handle and a note tied to it read "To Sev" Severus noticed that it was done in Slytherin colors, and he smirked and thanked her mentally as he lifted the basket.

"How'd those get here and who are they from?"

"It is from Serenity. This pavilion is like the Room of Requirement, it is also used as Serenity's 'lab'." Severus explained. "I believe we should head back now."

Hermione just wondered how Miss Serenity could send them over here, when she was over there. But then again, Miss Serenity was a Dumbledore, so she decided not to dwell on that thought. The couple went back to Severus' room to drop off the basket of blue roses and get them into the stasis charmed cabinet and floo the Headmaster.

"Did you enjoy your time my dear?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes Professor." Hermione smiled as she sat, Albus having motioned for her to sit, Severus as well.

"Why don't you stay at Hogwarts for couple of days Miss Granger? It'll be a nice change from Headquarters and you'll get to spend more time with Severus." Albus smiled. "I've already asked Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy to stay as well."

"Why thank you Professor." Hermione smiled.

The Headmaster had a quick assignment for Severus, so Hermione left the office to meet up with her friends. The day passed as the teens spent their day wondering around, enjoying the freedom of Hogwarts, companionship, and talked to Sirius as well. Sirius accepted Draco when he was told privately that Serenity trusted him as well. Time passed quickly and soon it was time for dinner. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall and enjoyed a nice chat with some of the remaining Hogwarts staff who had not gone on a vacation and went to bed.

Everyone was in bed, except for Albus. Sirius was asleep, because Serenity had asked Dobby to put a sleeping potion in the calming tea when he came back from the realm. She made sure everything was prepared when she came to her grandfather to inform him of Sirius's whereabouts. Albus was sitting in his favorite leather chair, sipping some hot chocolate in his midnight blue silk pajamas with stars, moon, and tiny white phoenixes. Serenity had given him the pajamas as a gift when she was 5, Albus chuckled at the memory.

_**--------------------Flashback--------------------**_

_A little girl with long black hair tied into pigtails and dressed in a very cute white and baby blue dress with lace and ribbons ran across the corridors in Hogwarts with her faithful puppy dog, with its dark sapphire blue ribbon tied into a bow around his neck, running beside her. She was holding a box, which was big as she was, carefully wrapped in scarlet red paper with Gryffindor lion pattern. Students greeted the little girl, who was a frequent visitor to the castle. She was panting for breath in front of the Gargoyle_.

"_Hi! I came to see my grandpa! And I have a pretty ribbon for you!"_ _Serenity grinned happily. Serenity placed the gift down, took out a long scarlet ribbon, and walked toward the Gargoyle. She was too short to reach the Gargoyle's head, so her dog came by her and stood in front of her. She smiled and thanked her dog, and she stepped on top of him, tied the ribbon into a bow around the Gargoyle's head, and patted its head. The Gargoyle moved and allowed her to enter. The Gargoyle was familiar with Serenity and knew she was the Headmaster's granddaughter. Serenity held the gift and ran up the stairs with her dog following her_.

"_GRANDPA!" She opened the door and ran across the big office. Albus got up from his chair and went around his desk to hug his little angel. "I missed you Grandpa! Grandma, and daddy and mommy said I could come if I was good and I was and I brought you present!" Her eyes sparkled and danced with joy as she hugged her grandfather._

_Albus smiled as his little granddaughter hugged him. Serenity released him and gave him the gift._

"_Did you wrap this yourself my little Serenity?" Albus asked his eyes twinkling._

"_Yep! Mama taught me how and she taught me how to tie ribbons into bows! Grandma helped me cut the paper! Daddy helped a bit too! I put the Spell-O-tapes on!" Serenity proudly announced. Albus's heart swelled with happiness. She had her grandmother's energy and fighting skills, and she was truly remarkably powerful for one so young. One could expect it since she was a Dumbledore and the next Guardian. _

_He carried her and her gift to his chair and sat down, with his granddaughter on his lap and the gift on his desk. Albus charmed a stool with a cushion for Inu, who easily jumped up and sat down on the cushion. Albus opened the box as his granddaughter eagerly cheered him on. He found a pair of midnight blue silk pajamas with stars, moon, and tiny white phoenixes. He smiled and faced his granddaughter with his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses. _

"_Thank you Serenity, I love them." Albus smiled and Serenity giggled with joy._

"_Grandma and daddy and mommy came with me but they were too slow, but they're coming!" Serenity smiled as she took the lemon drop her grandfather gave her. "Hello Fawkes! I brought you something too!" Serenity took out a fireproof silk ribbon that matched Albus's new pajamas. Fawkes landed gracefully on Albus's stretched arm and lowered his neck so Serenity could tie the ribbon. "You look handsome Fawkes! Inu has one too!" Fawkes flew around singing a beautiful melody._

"_He does look handsome. Thank you Serenity." Albus smiled as he handed her a gift. His wife had told him about Serenity's gift for him the day before yesterday, so he decided to surprise his little granddaughter with a gift as well._

"_EE! Thank you grandpa!!" Serenity squealed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you grandpa!"_

"_I love you too little one." _

_**--------------------End of Flashback--------------------**_

Then he felt a glowing light on the ground and turned around and saw Serenity, her dress had tares and rips and blood, there were cuts and injuries on her body and she was leaning on her staff for support and her faithful dog Inu was by her side supporting her.

"Grandpa," Serenity smiled and she fell as her arms and legs gave out. Albus quickly rushed over to her side and caught her before she landed on the hard stone floor. Albus pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Tears rolled down his cheek as he gently stroked her hair.

"My little one, you've returned. You did a wonderful job, I am very proud. Let's get you to your room and call on Poppy." Albus smiled. "Thank you, Inu, for taking care of her while I was not there." Albus thanked the dog, who nodded. He was certainly smart for a dog. Albus called on his familiar phoenix, "Fawkes, could you please bring Poppy to Serenity's room? Do not wake anyone else Fawkes. Just bring Poppy." Fawkes sang a soft little melody and he flew to Poppy's room. Albus carried his granddaughter in his arms and flooed to her rooms.

Couple of minutes later, Poppy cleaned up Serenity's injuries and wrapped fresh bandages on her arms, the cuts were deep and partially charmed to repel magical treatments, a result from opening the Gate to the Realm of Eternal Sleep. Serenity was dressed in a soft white cotton knit nightgown with long ruffled square neckline with a built in bra, with delicate white lace and baby blue satin ribbon trim with 1.5-inch straps. The nightgown was snug to her waist and flared down to her mid-calves. Serenity was sleeping on her bed with Inu next to her; he took the form of a puppy. Inu was no ordinary dog, he was special with ability to change into two forms and had other special powers.

"How is she Poppy?" Albus asked with worry.

"She has minor and major cuts that I couldn't heal with magic. Her mother had this problem too; it seems the Guardian magic prevents the Guardian from healing through magic, like a punishment or something. She lost a lot of blood, and her body won't take the Blood Replenishing Potion." Poppy sighed and looked at Serenity with sad eyes. She knew Serenity ever since the girl was born. It hurt to see Serenity in pain.

"Serenity also has three broken ribs, damages to her lungs, liver, and other internal injuries. Albus, I worry about her, the Guardian's duty is taking its toll on her. She needs peace and rest. Do not tell the others she is back yet. I recommend that she try to relax and do less physically until she is better. Selenity told me in the past that if Serenity was severely injured because she broken a rule as a Guardian, we should try to use magic as little as possible and we should contact her or Serenity's grandmother if this sort of thing happens," Poppy informed Albus.

"I'll contact Lady Iris tonight about Serenity's situation." Albus replied firmly. However, he was sure that Lady Iris knew what happened to her granddaughter and would be on her way soon as she could. '_That woman never misses a thing_,' Albus thought.

"I wish I could have her in the Hospital Wing but I know the dear girl hates infirmaries. She'll make it through Albus, she always does. I'll be back in the morning to check on her and for your monthly check up, so I'll see you in the morning Albus." Poppy patted Albus's shoulder and smiled, and left quietly so she would not disturb Serenity. Albus stroked Serenity's head. Her long hair lay across her right shoulder and was tied into a loose low ponytail with a baby-blue ribbon. Her beautiful raven black hair fanned across her shoulder and the crisp white sheets.

Albus called on his loyal phoenix, Fawkes, and summoned his seal, some parchment, a quill, and ink. He quickly wrote a message to Lady Iris about the current situation, rolled the parchment, and sealed it. "Fawkes my dear old friend, I'm sorry to disturb your sleep." Albus apologized with a smile. Fawkes landed right next to Serenity and sang a soft little melody for her.

Serenity's eyes fluttered open as she heard the phoenix's beautiful melody. "Hello Fawkes." Serenity greeted him and slowly lifted her hand to pet his head.

Albus handed the sealed letter to Fawkes and Fawkes flew off to Lady Iris with the letter in claw. "Good night, little one." Albus whispered as he gave her a good night kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight grandpa." Serenity murmured and she drifted off to sleep. Albus smiled, gave a scratch on Inu's head and left.

The morning arrived and everyone was up early. No one knew except Albus and Poppy that Serenity was back. Harry, Ron, and Draco's room was more like a suite than a dorm room. They had their own rooms and shared the living room. The next morning as they came into the living room they noticed that none of them was morning people. Tousled hair and rumpled T-shirts were the order of the day this early in the morning

"Morning." the three greeted each other and sighed. They plopped onto the couches and soon as they sat down a tray with freshly brewed coffee appeared on the table. The three had grins that made them look like fools as they drank some coffee.

Hermione was up and humming as she dried her hair. She was up early and took a shower; she didn't know why she was up so early. Normally she slept in a bit, but since it was summer with the warm sunshine greeting you in the morning, it was too hard to sleep in.

Sirius was not a morning person, but when a burst of sunlight hit his face, he could not sleep anymore. He forgot to close the curtains around his bed and the window. He got up, took a shower, and shaved. He looked at himself and he was indeed younger, it was somewhat freaky but cool. When he came out of the bathroom with a robe (provided by the house elves), he saw a fresh set of robes on the bed. He put them on and walked out of his room. He saw Poppy leaving the corridor, which was quite strange. Sirius walked to Serenity's room and tried to open the door but it was locked. He tried the key, but it would not turn and he tried '_Alohamora'_ but that failed as well. Sirius grew suspicious. One, why was Poppy in this area? No one needed any treatment. Two, why is her room locked? He had the key. It was strange that the room wouldn't open with the key. Sirius sighed and he walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Everyone was in the Great Hall for breakfast and owls flew in and delivering the Daily Prophets and Witch's Weekly to the witches and wizards. While everyone was having a nice quiet, peaceful breakfast, they were interrupted by Hermione spraying her pumpkin juice all over her food when she read the Witch's Weekly.

"This is absurd!" Hermione exclaimed with hostility.

"What's the matter 'Mione?" Ron asked as he stuffed his face with pancakes.

Hermione handed the paper to the boys and their eyes grew big.

_**WITCH WEEKLY**_

_**HOW TO NAB THE WIZARD OF YOUR DREAMS**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_YES, YES, YES, Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge has announced the 'MARRIAGE LAW'. This is your chance, Ladies, to grab the Wizard of your dreams. But, there are a few things that we, as ladies, must do to have our wicked way with them. We must adhere to the six P principles. " Prior Planning Prevents Piss Poor Performance."_

_Yes ladies prior planning will prevent piss poor performance. Before you decide which wizard, you want plan every move you make before you approach him. List the things that turn you on about your ultimate wizard. Is he tall and slender? Or short and squat? Or tall, dark, and handsome? Or **dark haired and green eyed**? Is he a **platinum** **blonde with light grey eyes**, or a red head? Is he to be hung like a Hippogriff, or a flobberworm? Or ladies, is he some where in between?_

_Ladies, if you are to catch Mr. Wizard, you must also, like myself, be impeccably groomed at all times. That means a beauty regiment must be followed every day to keep oneself in tip top shape. Here is a list of things I do every day to be the most beautiful and well-groomed witch in the wizarding world._

_You must take a bath twice a day. This will insure that you are always fresh and ready for what ever arises. _

_To release the Goddess within, you must use Aphrodite's Delight Makeup. It will enhance your best features and enhance the natural glow radiating from your core self. _

_Ladies, please be careful when using Perfume. Perfume should be administered so lightly as to cause the wizard to lean in very closely. A wizard can't kiss you senseless if he can't breath._

_Your clothing must reflect your true sense of style and enhance your coloring, as does mine._

_Your manners must be beyond reproach or you will loose him before you can start._

_Language is the one place that can get a witch into the most trouble. Fowl language will turn off your wizard in short order. Slang and colloquialism are almost as bad._

_No matter how clever you are most wizards don't like an intelligent witch, so play down your gifted side. _

_Witches of the world, a warning, a certain green eyed wizard will be 18 on July 31, 1998. He's mine, so hands off. _

_You see, just eight tiny rules to acquire the wizard of your dreams. Let's get to work ladies. Time and wizards wait for no witch._

"Harry you better watch your back mate! Rita Skeeter and all the witches will be coming after you once you turn 18 mate!" Draco grinned.

"Draco, you should watch your back to mate. Harry isn't the only one mentioned in there, look blonde hair with light grey eyes." Ron snickered and piled some sausages onto his plate.

"This is ridiculous! This-this woman is making this law look like some lottery to win men!" Hermione gritted through her teeth in frustration.

"I better start looking at some witches before the good ones are taken." Draco joked as he passed the paper to the adults.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded.

"I'm just joking Auntie Hermione" Draco teased and he dodged the hex Hermione launched at him. The hex hit his goblet and turned into the familiar white ferret. Draco laughed and sighed mentally, _'I better be more cautious of Hermione's aim next time,'_ Draco thought and started to eat his breakfast.

"Sirius…help me…I'm afraid to turn 18…" Harry groaned as his head thumped onto the table and Sirius just chuckled.

Albus grinned and so did the other staff members.

"You know Sirius that means you'll be qualified in this law too." Ron commented as he ate, not realizing what it would start.

Sirius froze for a second while he took in Ron's words. Sirius realized that if Serenity did come back and their situation was fixed, he couldn't marry her because she was a Pureblood. Sirius pounded his fists on the table and left in anger and frustration.

Albus, who observed the whole scene, just smiled. Severus who was eating his breakfast noticed the smile on Albus's face. Just this once, probably the only time in this lifetime, Severus knew what Albus was thinking. He decided not to tell Black about it and spoil it; it will be a great entertainment.

Harry and others were dazed at Sirius's reaction.

"What did I do?" Ron asked dumbfound.

"Ron, you idiot!" Hermione smacked his head. "Sirius loves Miss Serenity! Couldn't you see it you dolt?"

"No, how am I supposed to know? I'm sure Harry and Draco didn't know it either." Ron defended himself.

"I knew about it Ron." Harry smiled nervously. "It's kind of obvious when he demanded to go back to the Realm when we came back here and some other stuff." _'and with the help from the photos is Sirius's room as well,'_ Harry thought.

"So?" Ron was still clueless.

"Ron…Ron...Ron," Draco sighed. "Miss Serenity is Headmaster's granddaughter. That makes her…"

"Err…" Ron tried to think and it hit him. "OHHH! She's a Pureblood and Purebloods can't marry each other because of the Marriage Law!"

Hermione just sighed. She sometimes wondered just how thick Ron really was when it came to these things.

"It'll be fine Mr. Weasley." Albus said calmly with a smile. "It was bound to happen that he would realize the truth about the law and Serenity."

Sirius tromped across the Hogwarts grounds and he noticed a magnificent black stallion, a very familiar black stallion, by the lake. '_That's Serenity's horse!_' Sirius thought.

"Ares!" Sirius called the stallion, which came trotted to him when he heard his name. "What are you doing here boy? Aren't you supposed to be with Serenity?"

Ares nodded his head.

"Hmm… why are you here?" Sirius asked and then he realized he was talking to a horse. Ares was a very smart horse, he understood human language but even a smart horse couldn't talk. "Ares, did Serenity send you here?"

Ares nodded his head once more. Technically, Serenity rode him here. Due to her lack of strength and concentration because of her injuries, she couldn't immediately transport herself to her grandfather's office. Ares ran swiftly to bring his mistress to Hogwarts, and Serenity led him to the Hogwart's barn, where she unsaddled him with a flick of her finger and transported herself to her grandfather's office.

"Do you want to go for a ride boy?" Sirius asked as he stroked the horse gently. Ares nodded his head with enthusiasm. Ares did not let _anyone_ ride him but Serenity, but he slowly, very slowly, accepted Sirius when his mistress introduced him to the man. Sirius led the horse back to the barn and saddled Ares. He rode Ares around the lake and ran across the fields and around Hogwarts.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"So Auntie, when's the wedding?" Draco smirked. He wasn't afraid of Hermione's hexes…well yes he was afraid, but he could dodge them.

"I don't know, Professor and I haven't decided on the date yet." Hermione answered with a glare, tempted to shoot another hex at him. "Truthfully, I haven't informed my parents of this situation yet."

"We will visit your parents today to inform them of our…nuptials." Severus informed her. He wasn't really looking forward to meeting his 'in-laws'. He had a feeling the father would be outrageous, he would be too if he found out his daughter was getting married to a man old enough to be her father. _When did I start thinking about children? I am child person, I never thought about becoming a father either!_ Severus thought. "My mother will be arriving around noon to discuss our nuptials and your role as the future Lady Snape."

Albus finished his breakfast and left with a cheerful smile, he wanted to check up on Serenity. He felt much happier that Serenity was under his careful eye and care.

"You know, it's kind of weird." Hermione commented soon as the Headmaster was completely out of the Great Hall.

"FDhatfts fdweirfd?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Mr. Weasley, please mind your manners." McGonagall scolded him as she left. She also knew why Albus just smiled when Mr. Weasley brought up the Marriage Law to Sirius. She was a close friend to Albus and his wife; in fact, Albus's wife and she were best friends.

Ron swallowed his breakfast down in one gulp, and apologized to the Professor.

"It's weird because shouldn't the Headmaster be worried about the Marriage law too?" Hermione questioned to the group. Severus smirked, Hermione was indeed observant.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Mate, sometimes I wonder how you'll ever get married." Draco sighed and explained. "It's because...hmm what should I call him? I guess Uncle Sirius (since he is biologically his uncle through his mother). Uncle Sirius loves Miss Serenity. If Uncle Sirius loves Miss Serenity, then there should be a whole chance of mutual feelings. I'm sure Miss Serenity has mutual feelings toward Uncle Sirius, other wise why should she go through all the trouble and pain to open the gate to the Realm of Eternal Sleep and let you guys go there and retrieve him?"

"Ohh…" Ron understood. "Wait a minute, how do you guys know about all this stuff?"

"We know this because we pay attention to the details Ron." Harry laughed. "I feel bad for Sirius. It looked like he really loves her too and in those photos they looked like they really cared about each other."

"What photos?" Ron, Hermione and Draco asked in harmony. Severus decided not to listen to this conversation anymore. He stood up and said, "Miss Granger I expect you to be at my quarters by noon to discuss our nuptials."

"Yes Professor." Hermione answered and raised an eyebrow to Harry.

Harry mentally smacked himself for being a careless fool. "I kind of…went into Sirius's room before we received a message from Dumbledore."

"How'd you end up there?" Draco asked with curiosity.

"I was just wondering upstairs and found myself at Sirius's door." Harry explained. "There were lots of photos, and I knew Miss Serenity was familiar when I met her back at the Headmaster's office. There were photos of Sirius holding her and Remus holding this girl and my parents all together." Harry covered his mouth as soon as he finished his sentence. _'Harry you idiot! You're worse than Ron!'_ Harry scolded himself.

"Wait, Remus holding a girl?" Ron asked. Ron, Hermione, and Draco stared at Harry in question.

"Just forget what I said, but I know that they care about each other and something happened between those two." Harry closed the subject. "Hermione, how are you going to explain your marriage to Snape to your parents?"

"I'll just have to simply tell them the truth." Hermione sighed. "I don't think mum will mind…but my dad….that's another story."

"Ron, you better take care of your sister. If the Marriage law doesn't end before your sister reaches 18…" Draco warned him.

"I'll kill every one of those bloody wankers if they try to get near my sister." Ron answered as he stabbed his sausage with his fork and stuffed it inside his mouth.

After breakfast they boys decided to play some Quidditch with permission from McGonagall, Headmaster wasn't in his office so they went to find McGonagall.

Albus sat on a chair next to Serenity's bed. She was sleeping and seemed to be in pain. He gently stroked her hair as he looked at her. He wished he could take the pain away from his precious granddaughter. Serenity's eyes fluttered opened and smiled as she saw her grandfather.

"Grandpa." Serenity smiled. Her bangs were damped and cold beads of sweat formed on her face. Albus took out his handkerchief and wiped it off gently.

Albus smiled in response and held his granddaughter's hand. "How are you feeling?" Albus asked, even though he knew she was in terrible pain.

"It's…bearable." Serenity smiled gently and stroked her puppy with her other hand. "Can…you ask Hagrid…to look after Ares?"

"Ares is here?"

"I knew…I wouldn't be able…teleport to my…destination because of my situation. I got on Ares… and transported through the Stonehenge…and rode on him to here."

"I will ask Hagrid to look after Ares while you are in bed. You should have called for Fawkes, Serenity. The ride from the Stonehenge to here is long and hard." Albus scolded his granddaughter.

"Then I would be disturbing Fawke's sleep." Serenity smiled. She knew her grandfather was worried. "Besides, Ares…isn't like the normal horse. We rode all the way to London. I used disillusionment charm to cover us from the muggles. Then I rode the private train to Edinburgh, and traveled again by Ares to here." Serenity smiled as she held her grandfather's hand. "You know with a normal horse it would've taken me about 7 days to get here. With Ares it only 4 days…have you seen my staff grandpa?"

"Four days! Serenity you know better to travel for four days in your condition! Especially by a horse!" Albus scolded, worried about his granddaughter. "Your staff is safely placed in its stand. I've contacted your grandmother, Lady Iris; she said she'll be here as soon as she could." Albus answered. Lady Iris was a former Guardian. She handed over the Guardianship to her daughter Selenity when Selenity was ready and of age.

"We took rests, I promise. The train helped a lot and Ares traveled fast." Serenity explained. She knew her grandfather was worried. "Can you ask Hagrid to give Ares extra treats and give him a good wash? I tried to take care most of it when I arrived…but my strength failed me." Serenity giggled softly, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Oh and-"

"Inu needs a bath too I suppose?" Albus finished her sentence and smiled. Inu growled slightly at the mention of the word _bath_. He did not like baths, but he knew if he wanted his fur nice and soft, he needed the bath, but he did not mind the grooming and the brushing of his fur, it felt nice. "I'll ask Ellette to take care of it."

Soon it was almost noon and Hermione rushed to the dungeons to meet Severus and his mother. She was quite out of breath, since she was running all the way from the library. She entered his rooms and saw a very graceful lady sitting on the sofa drinking tea with Severus. She had long black hair with some streaks of grey elegantly arranged to fit her face, and she was wearing it very fashionably. She didn't look so old. She looked no older than 50 to Hermione's eyes.

"Why, you must be Hermione." the woman greeted her with a smile. "I'm Lady Snape, Severus's mother, but you can call me mother or Eileen." Eileen walked over to her and gave Hermione a gentle hug.

"Nice to meet you…Eileen." Hermione greeted her with a smile. Eileen was different from Severus, but she was sure the two got along, so she hoped.

"Severus, you better treat Hermione right. She might be the only one, except for me, Serenity and her family, that can deal with your behaviors." Eileen warned her son. She knew her son was a good man and maybe even kind very, very deep down.

"Mother!" Severus groaned. "Let's just discuss the nuptial and get it over with!"

"Hush Severus," Eileen commanded her son. Hermione was impressed. "What kind of wedding would you like? I'm afraid the wedding will have to be small. Severus has informed me of the current situation. In order to have the wedding as soon as possible, it'll have to be small."

"I like small weddings. I think err Severus would like a wizard ceremony, and I would not mind a wizard ceremony." Hermione suggested.

"I like her Severus." Eileen commented as she smiled. "Small it is. We shall hold it at the Snape Manor. We will pick your wedding robe as soon as we inform your parents. Once you are married, you will have to be trained for the Society."

"Society?" Hermione asked.

"Like the muggles, we have balls and parties with the high positioned wizards and witches, made up of purebloods. Since Severus is a spy, you will be expected to attend the gatherings and behave as a proper wife." Eileen gave her a soft smile. "I will help you with the training and I do hope you know ballroom dances?"

"I know some Eileen."

"Splendid." Eileen smiled as she stood up. "Today is Monday, so the wedding will be on this Friday."

"So soon?" Hermione asked.

"Mother-"

"Don't you argue with me Severus Augustus Snape!" Eileen warned her 37 year old son with a look.

"I'll see you tomorrow my dear. Severus, Albus and I agreed that Hermione would take her NEWTS in potions soon, before school starts, so misconceptions would be avoided. Hermione do not worry, Albus has informed me that you are more than ready to take the NEWTS." Eileen explained and without another word she flooed out of the room.

"I wish I had more time!" Hermione fretted and paced around the room frantically. "I need to go and start studying and reviewing now, if I am to take the NEWTS before school starts."

"Calm down Hermione." Severus silkily as he stopped her. "I will personally help you review for your NEWTS, those idiots you call friends will only disturb you when you return. You may study down here. I will ask the house elves to bring your things from the Headquarters."

Hermione calmed down a bit hearing that Severus would help her review and retrieve her things.

"But, we must go see your parents so follow me, we will walk to the apparition point and apparate to your home." Severus sneered and he grabbed his cloak and left. Hermione simply sighed and followed Severus out the door and to the apparition point.

Once they reached the apparition point, Severus placed his arms around her petite waist and held her tight as he transported them to her home.

They arrived at her backyard, and as they walked she wondered how Severus knew her home.

"You were under the Order's supervision when you returned to your home for the summer and I was here for some of the supervision." Severus explained as if he read her mind. Severus and Hermione went to the front door and he rang the doorbell.

**A.N: Thank you for your reviews guys! You guys are wonderful and I love my BETAS!!!!! Hugs and COOKIES for EVERYONE! Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4: Off to the NEWTS Office!

**A Moment Like This**

**By:** Serenity E.

**Editor(s):** Morticia, Freddy2Fan

**Chapter 4**

The door opened and Rose Granger greeted Hermione with a squeal and a hug, not noticing the Potions Master right beside her.

"Mum!" Hermione squealed then she remembered that her fiancé was right next to her. "Mum, this is Professor Snape. He's our Potions Master at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor; my name is Rose Granger, Hermione's mother. Please do come in, and may I have your err?"

"Cloak mum," Hermione smiled as she saw her mother struggle for the word.

"Thank you madam," Severus thanked her with smooth manners.

Rose collected Severus's and Hermione's cloak and hung them in the closet and led them to the living room.

"Would you like some tea Professor?" Rose asked with a warm smile.

"Of course." Severus replied.

"Hermione, why don't you go and retrieve your father, he's in his library." Rose asked as she left for the kitchen.

Hermione obeyed and brought her father in after she greeted her father.

"Nice to meet you Professor, Hermione told us a lot about you." Kevin offered Severus a handshake.

"Hermione is our best student in Hogwarts. She is quite an asset in our school." Severus accepted the handshake.

"What brings you to our home Professor?" Kevin asked as he sat down.

"Mum, Dad, I'm getting married." Hermione stated, looking down at her feet.

"WHAT?" Kevin yelled in surprise.

"To whom my dear?" Rose asked with a smile, she had a hunch that it was the Professor.

"To me." Severus answered in her stead. "Our Minister of Magic has noticed that there are more squibs and stillborn each year due to the in-breeding among the Pureblood families. He has decided to pass a Marriage Law, where all muggleborn or half-muggle witches and wizards 18 or over must marry a Pureblood witch or a wizard."

"Hermione is not even 18 yet!" Kevin denied.

"Dad, I used a time-turner in my third year to take those extra classes, so technically I am 18." Hermione softly answered.

"But why him Hermione?" Kevin asked desperately. "He's old enough to be your father!"

Severus twitched a bit and decided to explain it for them.

"Mr. Granger let me explain the situation to you. Hermione received many petitions, mostly from Death Eater families, Malfoy, and me. Mr. Weasley has offered to marry her but a seventeen year old is no match for Death Eaters especially Lucius Malfoy. In order to protect your daughter, Headmaster thought it was best for Hermione to marry me for protection," Severus explained sternly.

"I refuse to let my daughter marry because of some damn marriage law!" Kevin yelled in anger. "Hermione, leave the wizard world and just live here with us,"

"I can't dad, the law forbids it and I can't leave the world that is a great part of me." Hermione answered in a quiet voice.

"Kevin, quiet!" Rose silenced him. "Professor, I thank you for providing protection for our daughter. If you ever need help in handling Hermione, contact me and I will help you. She can be a stubborn girl when she wants to be."

Severus was quite surprised how well Hermione's mother was taking this.

"Mum!" Hermione moaned in complaint.

"My mother, Lady Snape, has decided that the wedding will take place this Friday. She would appreciate it if you would help her plan the wedding." Severus offered.

"Of course!" Rose smiled enthusiastically. "How will I contact her? Through owl?"

"I believe I will contact her through Floo, it will be faster." Severus answered. "We must leave soon as Hermione has an appointment today at the Ministry. Before we leave, I need to put up some wards." Severus left the living room to the outside, leaving the family alone.

"He seems like a good man Hermione." Rose smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"Rose you can't be serious!" Kevin complained.

"Kevin, you hush! You and I are 10 years apart. I personally think it's a good match." Rose gave him a stern look. "He seems like a private man but a good man. I'm sure he'll protect you well and could you please thank him for setting up the err wards?"

"Yes mum. He is a good man and intelligent too. I'm sure we'll get along." Hermione smiled. "Dad, please understand?"

"All right." Kevin grunted. "But if he gives you any trouble, you call your dear old dad all right?"

"Thank you dad!" Hermione squealed and hugged her father.

Severus stepped outside placing several wards around the house and on the doors. He had noticed the crystal necklaces around their necks; those were definitely Serenity's special crystal necklaces. While he was outside, a note attached with a red phoenix feather appeared in front of him. Severus quickly read the note and his face turned grim. Hermione was not going to like this. Severus came back inside after he was done.

"Hermione, we must leave now. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, thank you for your hospitality. I advise to keep those necklaces on at all times." Severus advised as he magically retrieved his and Hermione's cloaks. He placed his on and afterwards helped Hermione with hers. He gave them a nod and placed his arms around Hermione and apparated with a loud crack of thunder.

Severus and Hermione arrived at the Ministry.

"Headmaster suggested that you will take your NEWTS on today, in order to take the test today, we must sign you up." Severus explained as they walked to the correct department.

"WHAT? TODAY?" Hermione yelled. "But I'm not ready for it! I thought I would be given at least 2 weeks to study for it!"

"I believe you are more than ready Hermione." Severus told her in a quiet voice and stopped walking when they reached the 'Department for Student Tests'.

After a good 30 minutes of waiting and an hour to sign up with reluctant Hermione, it was all good. Severus noticed the scowl on Hermione's face as she signed her name on the agreement paper.

"It is for the best Hermione." Severus advised her. "There will be problems, other students claiming that I favor you because you are my wife. The sooner it is done, the better." He added the last part in a low voice that only Hermione could hear.

Hermione shivered slightly at the low register of Severus's voice. She found it quite nice. Hermione just sighed and nodded in agreement. Soon the test proctor for the Potions NEWT came out one of the many doors and called Hermione's name. Hermione took a big breath and nervously smiled and looked at Severus. Severus sneered and nodded at her. Hermione walked to the test proctor and her test begun.

After couple of hours, Hermione came out of the room with cold sweats and she was slightly shaking.

"You will know your results tomorrow," the test proctor told her as he smiled and then he closed the door.

"I thought it took months to grade them?" Hermione asked Severus as he came toward her.

"That is because they have hundreds of students they are testing, you are the only student who took it and a special case." Severus explained. "We need to return to Hogwarts. Something urgent has come up." Severus showed Hermione the red phoenix feather inside the sleeve of his robe secretly.

"How?-" Hermione gasped in surprise, thankfully only Severus heard it.

"Do not say anything, we must leave immediately." Severus replied quietly.

Severus wrapped one of his arms around her petite waist and they were gone in a crack of thunder.

They arrived at the front gate of Hogwarts and immediately headed to the Headmaster's office.

When they entered the Headmaster's office, his face was unreadable. His eyes were sparkling but not with their normal spunkiness. They had a touch of sadness.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid your parents were kidnapped by the Death Eaters while the Order was switching the shifts." Albus informed her with regret.

"No!" Hermione denied. "I just saw them couple of hours ago, it can't be!" Her parents had nothing to do with the war. They were just muggles. They didn't have any protection against wizards, plus Severus had placed wards around the house. "It's impossible Headmaster, Professor Snape had placed wards around the house."

"I'm afraid to inform you that I had felt the wards breaking while you were testing. I was not allowed to leave you in the Ministry alone to protect your parents." Severus informed her.

"Miss Granger, you must calm down. We will bring your parents back and thankfully, the necklaces they are wearing are from Serenity. Other people, except your parents, cannot take the necklaces off your parents. The necklaces provide protection against spells and the Unforgivables for a while. Before the powers wear off from the necklaces, we will find your parents and bring them to the Headquarters," said Albus with a calm face.

"Albus, only Serenity can locate the crystals and right now Serenity is not here in this world, but the Realm!" Severus pointed out.

"Serenity… returned last night. She was in critical condition and I was not to inform everyone that she has returned. Poppy and myself are the only ones that knows she is here, except Inu." Albus announced with a grim face.

"Serenity has returned?" Severus asked concern in his tone. Hermione grew a little jealous. He never spoke about her in that tone. But she had nothing to be jealous about, after all Serenity is like family to him. Family cares about family.

Before Hermione could say anything, Albus, Hermione and Severus were transported to Serenity's room.

"Serenity!" Albus scolded with worry. "You know you must not use magic! You are not strong enough my dear."

Headmaster is right, Hermione thought. Serenity wasn't in any condition to perform magic. With her physical injuries, which were quite severe, any spells were ill advisable.

"I'm…all right Grandpa. We must locate Hermione's parents." Serenity frowned softly as she gripped the sheets in pain. The spell had taken a lot of her, especially in her condition. A cold sweat forming on her forehead and her breathing was a little rapid. "Can someone help me to sit up? Just prop up my pillows so that I can lean against them?"

Albus went to her and lifted her gently, Severus propped her pillows, and Albus laid her back onto the pillows upright.

"Thank you, I feel…quite silly…receiving help…for these little simple acts." Serenity chuckled. "Severus…make sure…my doors are…secured please? And the…wards too. Block the floo for now…I …don't…want Poppy to come in here to prevent me from doing this." Serenity was breathing a little uneasy after she asked Severus.

Severus immediately left to lock the doors and made sure the wards were put securely in place.

Serenity simply held her hand out slowly and concentrated and her staff immediately came for to her hand. The staff gave off a little glow of light and then the crystal on the staff came out, enlarged itself, and showed where Hermione's parents were.

Hermione's parents seemed to be in the dungeon and there seemed to be some kind of barrier around them, preventing the Death Eaters from torturing them. Hermione sighed in relief seeing her parents alive and unharmed.

Serenity chanted in an ancient language that was very unfamiliar to them, except for Albus. The crystal glowed and the place was covered in fog, preventing the Scrying Spell.

"The place is well warded." Serenity replied. "But not good enough." Serenity's eyes and her body glowed in white light and the ward was immediately broken. "They won't know the ward is broken."

The place was well hidden in the mountains, and it was one of Malfoy's manors. Serenity smiled and she fell back against the pillows. Albus quickly took out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Normally…it wouldn't be hard to do…but in this condition it seems it's all my body can take. I apologize Hermione." Serenity smiled weakly.

"Severus, we must formulate a plan to retrieve Miss Granger's parents." Albus stated.

"Albus, call Kingsley and Tonks. I will guide them through the manor and to the Grangers." Snape suggested.

"I will call Kingsley and Tonks but you will not go near that place. I cannot risk your status within the Death Eaters." Albus replied.

As Albus and Snape argued and discussed about the plans, Hermione grew worried. The only one who could really rescue her parents safely was the person in bed in the same room and she was in no condition of moving from the bed at all. Serenity took notice of Hermione's expression and she knew what she had to do.

"Grandfather…I will go. Kingsley and Tonks are up to their necks with Order business and their job, Uncle Moody...I rather not he go alone and I doubt anyone else than Tonks and Kingsley can handle him. It'll be better if I went, and I'm the only member who's free right now other than Sirius and you know what can happen if he meets any of his old family members. I'm well enough…Inu bring me the bottle." Serenity asked and Inu brought a minute glass jar. Serenity drank the potion and made her glow for couple of seconds. "The potion will give me about an hour to bring them back. Then I'll rest. Not one word to Poppy." Serenity got up; the potion acted as a major painkiller and gave her strength but only for a very brief moment and the after effect of the potion caused the body to be even more critically damage . She snapped her fingers and she was dressed in all black. She had a loose shirred black long sleeve turtleneck shirt, pair of snug black pants with matching boots, a matching belt with weapons, and gloves. Her hair was tied in a ponytail tightly right above her neckline. She looked like a spy on a mission from the muggle movies.

"Serenity-" Albus tried to stop her but she shook her head.

"Severus can't risk this and I'll be fine. I have one hour, it's more than enough. I have Inu with me and I'll be taking Merlin and Ares with me as well." Serenity smiled.

"Who's Merlin?" Hermione asked.

"That would be my familiar." Serenity explained and she took out a little whistle and blew a little tune.

They heard a hawk screech and saw it come through the window and gently land on Serenity's outstretched arm.

"He's beautiful." Hermione complimented. She was grateful that Serenity was rescuing her parents in her condition.

"Thank you Hermione." Serenity smiled and turned to her grandfather. "I'll teleport Inu, Merlin, Ares, and myself about 4 miles away from the manor. It'll be more secretive this way." Serenity walked to the balcony and gave a loud whistle to call on Ares.

Sirius decided to take Ares out for a ride. He just finished grooming him and then suddenly he saw Ares flicking his ears. His saddles and his other supplies flew over to Ares; after couple of seconds, Ares was ready to ride. Ares then ran out of the barn soon as he heard his mistress calling him. Sirius saw the direction Ares was running for and he saw the balcony of Serenity's room. Sirius immediately took off after him, hoping that Serenity had returned safe and sound.

Serenity jumped off her balcony and landed on the nearest rooftop, which was about 10 feet below, and continued to do so until she gracefully landed on the ground next to Ares and Inu was right behind her doing the same. Merlin just gracefully flew down and once more perched himself onto Serenity's shoulder.

"Did she-? Did you just-?" Hermione stuttered as she saw Serenity jump from one rooftop to rooftop until she landed on the ground. It was as if she just watched a kung-fu movie-taking place in ancient China.

"Serenity is light on her feet isn't she?" Albus asked.

"Yes she is Albus." Severus replied.

"Professor? Headmaster? Could you explain what just happened here?" Hermione asked, trying to find an explanation. No human could jump like that and live, even with magic it would be difficult.

"Why don't we have a nice cup of tea?" Albus changed the subject. "I believe Serenity had sent the kitchen some nice herbal tea leaves when she arrived."

Sirius was panting as he almost reached his destination. He was still quite far, but he was close enough to see a figure on a horse, a dog, and a hawk perched onto the figure. A white light surrounded them and they were gone. It was Serenity; the white light confirmed his guess. Sirius immediately took off to find Albus; he had some explananing to do.

Harry, Draco, and Ron were flying at the Quidditch pitch and then flew around the grounds. Hermione was not the only one that saw Serenity jump from one rooftop to another.

"Did you just-?" Draco stuttered.

"Yeah…" Ron and Harry replied together in a reply in a dumbfounded voice.

"All right then," Draco, sighed in relief; he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him for a second. "So...you guys hungry?"

"Yeah," Ron replied with a smile at the mention of a word related to food.

"Let's go mates, I'm starving." Harry replied. 'It'll be pointless to ask the Headmaster about it. He will probably say 'When its time Harry,'' Harry thought as they flew to the gate.

Hermione realized that the crystal was still floating above the mattress of the bed and the Scrying Spell still activated.

"Professor, the Scrying Spell is still activated." Hermione pointed out.

"I believe it is Miss Granger." Albus smiled at her. "I believe, Serenity might require our assistance later on and wants you to know how your parents are during the rescue."

Severus, Hermione, and Albus pulled up a comfortable chair, sat down, and observed the scene in the crystal. The crystal was hazy and then it focused to Serenity. She seemed to be deep in the mountains in the forest.

Serenity saw her surroundings and smirked. This was going to be quite fun, a fun that had to end in one hour. Serenity brought her hands up and gently pressed her right earring between her fingers and then the earring glowed and a blue light went across her jaw-line forming a mike.

"Hey guys, can you hear me?" Serenity spoke through the mike.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she saw what just happened and what she had just heard.

"We can hear you Serenity, go on. You have less than an hour." Severus replied.

"All right, I'll get going." Serenity grinned and turned her head to her familiar, Merlin, who as perched on her left arm. "Merlin, you know what to do." Merlin understood the command and he took off in the air, soaring magnificently in the sky. Merlin flew ahead to scout for his mistress, sending his view to hers mentally.

There was a bright flash of blue and white fire around Inu and he was no longer in his puppy form. He was at his 'original' size.

"Let's ride," Serenity smiled and Ares took off with Inu following him. As they rode Merlin had sent her a flash of what he just scouted, it seemed that they were about 2.5 miles east of the manor.

They arrived near the manor and found enough cover to hide themselves among the trees. It only took them about 5 minutes to arrive. Serenity patted Aires's head and told him to stay there until she called for him. Serenity smiled at Inu and called for Merlin. Merlin had scouted the area and had given her images through the mental connection as she rode on Ares.

"Merlin, I need you to keep an eye out for any Death Eaters around here. Keep me updated." Serenity instructed him. "Inu, let's go. We've lot of work to do and little time." Serenity quickly assumed her stealth mode and took off with Inu right behind her.

Serenity ran through the halls and down the stairs with stealth and speed with a little help from Severus on directions to the dungeons. She moved like a ninja. The Death Eaters she encountered were put to sleep using a sleeping spell. Serenity reached the dungeons within minutes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I need you two to please stay away from the bars far away as you can." Serenity asked.

Rose and Kevin simply nodded and did as they were told.

Serenity stretched her right arm out and then little specks of light seemed to gather around her palm into a little ball. Then the 'ball' formed into a shape of a sword. Serenity grasped it and then the light was gone.

Severus commented, "Brilliantly crafted."

"Snape what are you doing in here? And what's brilliantly crafted!" Sirius shouted as he came in, the door was unlocked this time. "What are you guys looking at-?" Sirius glanced at the crystal ball and saw what they saw. He saw Serenity dressed in black holding her sword.

"Albus, I demand an explanation!"

"All in time Sirius, for now just watch." Albus replied calmly.

"Albus-"

"Black I suggest you hush before either me or Albus put the Silencio Spell on your big mouth." Severus warned and he returned looking at the crystal.

Sirius growled but he listened. He pulled up a chair, sat down, and watched. Nevertheless, Serenity did look beautiful dressed like that.

Serenity slashed the metal bars easily and the bars simply fell to the ground. They were cut through cleanly, as if they were made of straws. Serenity quickly placed the sword into its sheath, which immediately appeared when she summoned the sword.

"Please, we must hurry. Someone probably heard that." Serenity advised.

Hermione's parents simply nodded in reply and followed her. They ran up the stairs and encountered about 5 Death Eaters. Hermione's parent's necklaces immediately provided barrier around them to protect them from magical and physical attack. Serenity quickly dodged the spells, took out her sword, and knocked them out. She made sure their injuries were not critical.

Albus simply sighed in relief, glad that his granddaughter was skillful as ever with her sword.

Hermione just became wide-eyed and Severus just smirked.

Sirius just grinned. _'That's my girl!'_ Sirius thought.

On the way to get to the outside, they encountered some Death Eater as well, but they dropped to the ground like flies. Soon as they were outside Merlin joined them as well. Merlin sent her an image of the path they were going to was clear.

"Thanks Merlin. Inu, I need you to carry Hermione's parents." Serenity asked. Inu nodded and transformed in a flash of blue and white fire, he was big as a Hippogriff. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger please get onto Inu's back. I cannot use magic to get us out of here in this area, the ward around this place is slowly re-activating again. Hold firmly onto Inu's fur, it won't hurt him."

Rose and Kevin didn't waste time to get out of here. Kevin sat behind Rose to make sure she wouldn't fall off. Serenity mounted Ares after she sheathed her sword. She grabbed he reins and slightly nudged Ares on the side and they were off.

The Scrying Spell was deactivated soon as Hermione's parents and Serenity left the area.

Serenity and Hermione's parents arrived at a safe distance away from the Manor and Serenity transported them to the barn in Hogwarts and Hagrid greeted them.

"I'll take care 'f good ol' Ares. You go an' have some rest Serenity." Hagrid smiled.

"Thanks Hagrid." Serenity smiled. "Give him lots of oats Hagrid, and some special treats as well." Serenity patted Ares one last time and then transported herself, Inu, Merlin, and Hermione's parents to the middle of her room. Right when she arrived, her one hour of fun had ended. Serenity's clothes changed and she was back in her previous state of dress.

Hermione ran to her parents and hugged them both with tears streaming her face.

"It's all right dear, we're fine." Rose calmed her down.

"This young lady brought us back safe and sound see? You're old man is in one piece." Kevin grinned as he hugged his daughter.

"Told you I can do it." Serenity grinned at her grandfather.

As strength escaped from her, she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Before she hit the ground, Sirius quickly scooped her up.

Serenity looked up who it was and saw that it was Sirius.

"Sirius…" Serenity smiled.

"Welcome home love." Sirius smiled and placed a kiss upon her head. Serenity smiled and fell asleep against his chest.

**A.N.:** Thank you, all, for reading and reviewing. I like to thank all my loyal readers and my awesome BETAs'. Please R & R! Hugs and cookies to everyone! I am currently in the midst of typing chapter 5. It'll be out soon hopefully :D


	6. Chapter 5: Wishful Death

_**A Moment like This**_

**By:** Serenity E.

**Editor/Beta:** Morticia Heartless, Ashli Rodgers, freddy2fan

**_A.N.:_** _I'm soooooo sorry guys for updating reallly really late. I was out of the country for a month and I couldn't take my laptop with me. IF that wasn't enough my computer hadinternet problems when I came back. Here's Chapter 5 and once I again I apologize for my lateness. Thank you all for waiting ever so patiently and I love my BETAs! They are awsome and my readers are awsome! throws cookies and brownies around for all to enjoy! _

**Chapter** **5**

The days passed by and soon, it was already Wednesday. Hermione had received her NEWTS score on her Potion – she had received a one of the highest score in NEWTS history. Serenity Dumbledore achieved the highest score and then it was Severus Snape. Snape just grinned when he saw Hermione's frustration about at not having beaten his score.

There was only one more day until the wedding. Lady Eileen had arrived on Tuesday and begun planning the wedding with Mrs. Granger. Meanwhile, Mr. Granger gave a piece of advice to Severus.

"Don't argue, just smile and nod and make sure you are there early."

Severus gave a quick nod and excused himself. He had a quick assignment from Dumbledore to finish.

"Hermione, my dear, I see why you are anxious to come to Hogwarts. It's spectacular." Rose commented as she sipped some tea.

"Hermione, may I call you Hermione? Thank you dear. Are you okay with the small wedding? I know most of the girls want a big wedding." Lady Eileen asked.

"I actually prefer a small wedding Lady Eileen and I'm sure Severus prefers it that way too." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, I think it would be best if we didn't invite our relatives to the wedding." Rose suggested. "It'll get too complicated to explain the situation right now and tell them that you are a witch."

"I think so too Mum." Hermione agreed. She knew it would be difficult to explain it to every single member of her relatives and if the relatives talked to other people about her being a witch, things could get messy.

"Hermione dear, we must go and pick out your dress today." Lady Eileen pointed out. "Also you must pick your Maid of Honor."

"The Maid of Honor will be Ginny." Hermione grinned. "Won't you Ginny?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Ginny smiled.

**Meanwhile….**

Lady Iris had arrived the same day as Lady Eileen. Lady Iris was a tall graceful woman with an aura of confidence and authority about her. She was beautiful and she had long black hair arranged into an elegantly classic bun. She looked as if she was in her mid 30s, but she was quite older than that.

Lady Iris immediately rushed to her granddaughter's side. She knew the consequences of a Guardian opening the gates to the Realm of Eternal Sleep and letting people enter and exit. Then she noticed that Sirius was in the same room as her.

"Hello Sirius." Lady Iris greeted him with a soft smile. "Sirius, I know outwardly you look fine, but in the inside, I know you are blaming yourself for Serenity's present state of health. Serenity knew what would happen to her and she did it nevertheless. So, do not blame yourself for it. Would you please get Albus for me? " Lady Iris was as powerful and wise as she was beautiful and graceful. She was quite the mind reader as well.

Sirius did feel terrible. He tried to put on a strong appearance but it was getting harder every time he looked at her. He felt his heart tear apart every time he saw Serenity in her bed and heard her groaning from the pain.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy, please enter the room. There's no need to hide." Lady Iris smiled as she wiped off the beads of cold sweat forming around Serenity's forehead.

Harry, Ron, and Draco had come in to the living area and decided to remain hidden when they saw Lady Iris talking to Sirius. They entered Serenity's room as Lady Iris wished and greeted her.

"Hello Lady Iris, hey Sirius." Harry greeted them. "How's Miss Serenity?"

"She's still the same…" Sirius weakly grinned, "But I'm sure she's getting better."

Serenity had only woken three times, but she remained unconscious otherwise.

"How are you boys?" Lady Iris asked with a gentle smile as she offered them some tea and crumpets.

"We're fine. We were worried about Miss Serenity. Will she get better soon Lady Iris?" Harry asked. Somehow, he felt a deep feeling or connection with Miss Serenity. She felt like as if she was like a close relative to him, a family member just like Sirius.

"Serenity will recover, and thank you for worrying about my granddaughter. Would you boys get Albus here? He's probably in his office fretting about some Order business." Lady Iris asked.

The boys nodded and immediately took off to get the Headmaster. When the boys arrived at the entrance to his office, Albus was already coming out to meet them.

"Lady Iris, you called? How is she?" Albus asked as he entered the room.

"She'll recover." Lady Iris answered. "Boys, could you take Inu for a bit of fresh air and exercise outside? Ares will probably need some exercise too along with Merlin."

Merlin, who was sitting on his perch, took the hint from Lady Iris and flew towards Harry and perched onto his shoulder carefully, making sure he was not injuring the boy with his claws. Inu just calmly got up and followed the boys to the barn.

Lady Iris made sure the boys were out the door and down the corridor.

"I'm afraid Serenity's situation is not simple as it looks." Lady Iris told the two men as she wiped away a tear that had in her eye. "Serenity is in the third stage of the Wishful Death."

Albus's face was full of shock and grief; he immediately fell into the nearest chair.

"Wishful Death?" Sirius asked. It seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't remember.

"It is an ancient disease that attacks the body from the inside. It'll prevent magical treatments to heal the internal injuries caused by the illness. Only certain potions can help relieve the body from the pain. There are different stages: stage one is mild pains throughout the body, then it quickly fades into stage 2 where the pain intensifies. Stage three the internal organs are attacked, and psychological effects will happen. Stage 4, fever will develop, vomiting, and the bodily pain intensifies, and the final stage is…death." Lady Iris explained. "The stage 3 to 4 is brief, but once it reaches stage 4, it will last until the patient kills him or herself. Also the more powerful the witch or the wizard, the more the pain intensifies."

"So…you mean to tell me….Serenity will die?" Sirius asked with a grim voice.

"Once a Guardian breaks a rule, the consequences are severe. Serenity was instructed of that rule when she began her training. She was willing to take that consequence if it meant that you could have another chance Sirius." Albus explained as he walked toward his one and only granddaughter.

"Grandpa…." Serenity spoke as she woke up from her unconscious state. "Grandmum…you're….here. Grandmum…once my mind splits…you know…what could happen…too much…destruction…you know what to do. Sirius…I'm sorry…to…see you…in…this condition." Serenity tried to raise her arm to caress Sirius's face but she fell unconscious once more.

"What do you have to do Lady Iris?" Sirius asked as he gazed on Serenity's face.

"Serenity wishes for me to end her life once it happens." Lady Iris answered as tears rolled down her face. "When the mind splits or causes mental problems in a Guardian, the Guardian loses her control over her powers and breaks the balance between her yin and yang side. If her Darker side dominates the mind, then Voldemort will seem like a baby."

"Is there any cure?" Sirius asked desperately as he held on to Serenity's hand.

"There is a potion that was designed to cure it. The potion requires very rare ingredients, some are impossible to get. Thankfully, Guardians have access to those ingredients. Serenity has grown those specific ingredients in the gardens here and her other gardens. One specific plant can be grown only by the Guardian and it takes 10 years to make it bloom. No Guardian has grown it in the last couple of generations," said Lady Iris.

"You mean the Emryia Amora?" Albus asked.

"Yes, the Emryia Amora."

"Serenity had grown that plant for the Final Battle." Albus told her with some hope in his voice.

Hermione was being dragged from shop to shop for her wedding dress and the older women were having quite a lot of fun. Kevin Granger was graciously excused from the outing, since he already had a suit that he could wear and made an excuse that he wanted to see more of Hogwarts.

All Hermione had for support was her best friend Ginny Weasley, who seemed to be immensely enjoying herself. They finally arrived at a very big classy building. Most of the wall was made of glass to show the display of dresses of the latest fashion. The store name was Selene. The place looked really expensive, classy, and luxurious.

"I know this store!" Ginny gasped quietly.

"What is this place?" Hermione whispered.

"This place is THE place to get the most fashionable dresses. It's the top of the top brands, it's owned by a company that also produces lotions, skin care products, and etc." Ginny explained.

Lady Eileen led them into the shop and they were greeted by uniformly the employees at the shop.

"Lady Eileen, I will be your designated helper today, it's good to see you again!" one of the employees greeted her. All the employees were dressed in uniform; it was very classy and business like.

"It's good to see you too Aura; I'm here with my future daughter-in-law. She needs to find her wedding dress and her Maid of Honor needs a dress too." Lady Eileen explained.

"We already have everything prepared in the upper private area. The President of Selene has told us that you would be coming a couple of days ago." Aura led them up the grand staircase.

Inside the store was very bright, it was pure white with touches of gold. There were skinny pillars, some classy couches, coffee table, etc. It really was high quality shop.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, the place was designed to be very private and comfortable yet classy and luxurious. One side of the room displayed some of the top quality jewelry and accessories. On the other side there was two mannequins, one dressed in a beautiful wedding gown and the other in a Maid of Honor dress. In the middle was a wide circular podium and the wall behind it had a quad mirror. There were comfortable sofas for the customer and a delicate coffee table with trays of deserts and tea to enjoy.

"There's only one dress." Hermione commented. She was a little disappointed.

"Don't worry miss, the mannequins over there is are magic. If you wish to see multiple dresses at once, it'll multiply itself and each will be adorned with different dresses that we have here or if you wish to see one at a time, it'll magically change at anytime you wish." Aura explained with a nice smile.

"This is a fabulous shop!" Rose commented as she looked around.

"I do love this place; it's the only place where I can buy dresses and accessories all at once privately. So Serenity already informed you that we were going to arrive here today?" Lady Eileen asked calmly as she sat down on the soft sofas and poured herself some tea.

"Yes Lady Eileen. Lady Serenity had sent a message to us a week ago about your arrival today." Aura smiled and led the two teenage girls to the mannequins.

"That is sweet of her. I shall thank her when I see her at the wedding." Lady Eileen smiled appreciatively.

"Wait, you mean the famous owner of this business and its other businesses is Miss Serenity? As in the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore?" Ginny and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Wait, Ginny how do you know about Miss Serenity?" Hermione asked with a questioning look.

"Unlike my idiotic brother Ron, I read. Miss Serenity is well known in the wizarding world. But I heard she had died the year Harry's parents died." Ginny answered.

"She didn't, there's a long explanation for that. I'll explain later." Hermione answered.

"Yes, this company is owned by no other than Lady Serenity Dumbledore. It was previously owned by her grandmother Lady Iris, then her mother Lady Selenity and then it was passed down to her. As you noticed, this company has been passed down by matriarchy just like the Guardianship." Aura kindly explained with a small giggle as she summoned some more fresh deserts from the best bakery in London and France. "Oh, and most of the jewelry here is brought from the finest jewelry shops in the wizarding world, the other pieces are personally designed by Lady Serenity herself, as are some of the dresses. The tea leaves we use to make tea here are also personally prepared and sent by Lady Serenity for the customers' enjoyment"

"Wait you know about Miss Serenity being a Guardian?" Hermione asked with a curious look on her face.

"Yes miss. The top officials and some of the top employees here have been serving her family for generations."

"I see." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Rose, why don't we enjoy this nice cup of tea, while the girls are looking for their dresses?" Lady Eileen asked. Lady Eileen and Rose Granger had quickly become good friends. Rose nodded and sat down next to Eileen and enjoyed the freshly brewed tea.

"I think we should look at couple of dresses at once so we can go through this more quickly." Hermione suggested.

"Good idea. Hermione, I think this is going to be one of the best days of our lives." Ginny smiled.

It took them several hours to pick the accessories and dresses. The items were carefully wrapped in gentle tissue paper, and then placed into silk boxes with the Selene log on top. The boxes were then carefully placed into the Selene design shopping bags.

"The dresses and the accessories are gifts from Lady Serenity and the jewelry for Miss Granger has been taken care of by Lord Snape." Aura explained as she wrapped the gifts. "Also Miss Granger, this is for you, a wedding gift from Lady Serenity."

"I guess my son was a step ahead of me today." Lady Eileen smiled as she waited for the clothes to be wrapped up. "My my, Serenity has thought about everything for today. She is just like Albus, never misses a thing."

Hermione and Ginny each carried three bags and walked out the store with Lady Eileen and Rose Granger. They received many stares as they walked along the Diagon Alley to the Apparition point.

**Back at Hogwarts:**

The boys were wondering where the girls went but they were soon disrupted by Inu. The boys thought it would be a piece of cake but no, they were wrong, very wrong. The dog was really something else. Harry was sure that they had ran at least 5 miles. The boys were worn out, exhausted, and covered in dirt, sweat, and grim. Inu just sat there wiggling his tail in joy, still full of energy and Merlin perched himself on top of Harry's shoulder lightly so his claws wouldn't injure him.

"What does she feed him!?" Ron complained as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't know, but how the heck does she exercise him?" Draco answered as he sat on the ground, leaning against the tree by the lake.

"I don't know mate, even if we ask she'll probably tell it to us in some kind of riddle if she's anything like the Headmaster." Harry replied as he lay down on the grass. Merlin flew away to go back to his mistress.

When the ladies arrived at Hogwarts, Ginny left in search of her brother, Harry and Draco. Rose left to search for her husband after Lady Eileen requested Hermione to stay with her for couple of minutes.

"Hermione, Severus has asked me that after shopping he wishes for you to meet him in his private quarters. I'm afraid I have to check up on Serenity. She's like a daughter to me." Lady Eileen smiled. "Give my boy some time. He's stubborn like his father, but he does have a soft side. He doesn't show it very well, I'm sure you can tell. He is a good man Hermione. Have a little patience and your marriage will be fine. I'll see you Friday morning." Lady Eileen smiled again and left to see Serenity.

Hermione immediately went to Severus's room and found him there. He had just come back from his mission.

"Thank you for the jewelry Severus." Hermione thanked him sweetly as she sat next to him on the sofa.

"You are quite welcome. I wish to discuss few matters with you. Once school starts, Headmaster wishes for you to reside here instead of the Head Girl dormitory."

"I understand. It's natural for husband and wife to share quarters." Hermione replied. "Also it'll be much easier for you to protect me from unwanted harm."

"Well said. You may bring your friends here occasionally for a study group and only for a little while. I refuse to tolerate Potter and Weasley anymore than I have to. Miss Weasley however can visit you if you wish. She has more brains and sense than her brother."

"Thank you Severus!" Hermione hugged him tightly. She didn't know why she did it but she did it anyway. It felt so right.

Severus awkwardly returned the hug. Her soft curves against his body felt quite nice. Then he felt a jab in his arm, his Dark Mark began to throb. He quickly grabbed his mark and ran to his room to get dressed. Severus soon came out in his Death Eater robes and the mask in his hand. Hermione watched him, her eyes filled with worry.

"Return safely Severus. I'll be waiting." She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek.

Severus nodded and left through a secret entrance that was created just for him.

Hermione felt more and more attached to the wizard every time she saw him. She admired him for his work and all the pain and torture he endured to save the wizarding world and help Harry. He was the bravest man she'd ever met.

Hermione without a second thought left for Serenity's room to inform the Headmaster about Severus's departure. She was certain he would be in that room.

"Headmaster, Profes-" Hermione stopped as she soon as she saw the critical condition Miss Serenity was in. "Professor, what's wrong with Miss Serenity?"

Before Albus or Sirius or Lady Iris could answer they were disrupted by the sudden barging in of the 3 teenager boys and Inu. Inu had sensed a great change in Serenity's condition and came immediately. The boys were panting and trying to catch their breaths. They were already exhausted from "playing/exercising" with Inu and because Inu had randomly taken off, they'd had to chase after him. They had ran halfway across the Quidditch field, to Hogwarts, up several flights of stairs and through many corridors.

"Sirius… what's… wrong… with… Miss Serenity?" Harry asked as he gasped for breath.

"Serenity is gravely ill. Thankfully, there is a potion that can cure her." Lady Iris smiled faintly. "Unfortunately, the ingredients are scattered in between Serenity's various gardens. I will be going to the realm since some are over there and I need to settle some matters there anyway. However, I cannot get to all the gardens – I wish I could, I just don't have enough time."

"Lady Iris, I will go." Sirius volunteered. He would do anything to let Serenity live. He knew he couldn't bear to lose her again.

"You need to stay here. I have another assignment for you Sirius." Lady Iris replied.

"Lady Iris, I will go." Hermione offered.

"I'll go with you Hermione." Harry offered.

"No, you need to stay here at Hogwarts Harry. I can go." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, I wish I could go with you…but you know what would happen." Draco apologized.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Then Inu will go along with you to guide you along. All the estates and manors are protected by ancient spells that even Inu cannot go through without Serenity beside him, teleporting skills and all. You will be transported to the nearest area and go from there. The ingredients are probably already prepared in the greenhouses. I thank you for this Miss Granger. I wish you the best. Remind you, please, that time is critical" Lady Iris explained and with a familiar flash of white and blue light Hermione and Inu were gone.


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets

_**A Moment Like This**_

**By:** Serenity E.

**Editor/Beta: **Ashlie Rodgers

_**Disclaimer: Read the one in the Prologue**_

**Chapter 6**

Inu transported Hermione and himself to Italy. They arrived behind an old building in a quaint little village. The estate was only a couple of miles away to the south.

"Inu, where are we?" Hermione asked as she looked around. As she looked around, she heard a different language: Italian. "Oh, I see we're in Italy. How do we get to the place though? I only know a little bit of Italian"

Inu pressed a diamond in his collar with his paw and a holographic figure came out. It was Serenity.

"Hermione I thank you for trying to gather the ingredients. You are probably in Italy right now. The necklace that I gave you to rescue Sirius serves as a multiple purposes: you should be able to speak and understand any language with it. Thank you, Hermione. Hermione, Severus may seem like a hard man, but in truth he is a very good man. Give him some time." Holographic Serenity thanked her and faded away.

Inu led Hermione down the quaint little street filled with cheery people. Many people greeted Inu as they went about their business. It seemed that Inu was quite well known in the area.

"You're quite popular Inu." Hermione smiled as she followed him and Inu nodded as he walked. Inu led Hermione to a charming little bakery. It was decorated with beautiful flowers and on the display of the sweets looked very beautiful and delicious. Inu entered the shop and Hermione followed him. When they entered, a cheerful baker greeted them.

"Inu! It has been a long time since I've seen you boy." The baker said cheerfully in Italian as he petted Inu. The baker looked in his mid early 40s. He had black hair with some gray highlights, and he was in pretty good shape for his age and being a baker. "Nice to meet you young lady. Inu, is Serenity doing all right? She usually comes with you or she sends you for an errand by yourself."

Before Hermione could answer him, Inu nodded.

"You are such a smart dog Inu. Here, I have some freshly baked bread and cookies that Serenity likes and I also have some orders from the mansion, so my boy can give you a ride there." the baker said in Italian with a smile. Inu barked once in thanks and Hermione took the parcel of food from the baker for Inu. The baker led them outside the shop and there was a small cart with a young man in the driver seat with two horses in the front.

The young man was quite handsome. He had dark chocolate brown hair that was slightly wavy and he had hazel eyes. He was quite tall, lean, and muscular; he looked around 25.

"Hey Inu! Good to see you boy! Hop in! I'll give you two rides to the mansion since I'm going there too." the young man offered as he smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione answered as she hopped into the cart with the basket.

"What is your name young miss?" the young man asked.

"Hermione Granger. What is yours?"

"Nicolai Russo." Nicolai answered as he drove. "How do you know Serenity Hermione? Is it all right if I call you Hermione?" He asked.

"Of course. I met Miss Serenity not too long ago. She's very close to my fiancée." Hermione explained.

"Ah I see. How is Serenity?" Nicolai asked as he drove. His voice hinted that he cared for Serenity more than as a friend.

"She's um, err, resting in bed. She tired herself out helping her grandfather. Sirius is looking after her with Lady Iris." Hermione replied.

"Sirius?! He's back?! That bas-" Nicolai cut himself off before his temper went out of control. "I see. I hoped to see her today especially since Inu was here and with the special deliveries." Disappointment showed in his eyes.

"Nicolai, can I ask you a personal question?" Hermione asked carefully as she enjoyed the pretty scenery around them as they drove.

"Sure." Nicolai smiled.

"How do you know Miss Serenity?"

"I've known the girl since she was a babe."

After Nicolai's answer, Hermione did a quick calculation in her head and then she gasped. "That means you are in your 40s. You look so much younger than your age."

"You have a quick mind Hermione. I'm afraid I'm much older than that." Nicolai smirked as he drove. "I guess Serenity didn't explain it to you. She usually doesn't. She likes to surprise people, but you can ask her about it. If you are thinking if I care for Serenity as a lover would, that would be a no."

"Huh?"

"I am happily married." Nicolai smiled and showed Hermione his ring, a simple gold band with an inscription carved into it.

"I see." Hermione smiled. Their little journey to the mansion was quite peaceful and enjoyable. She found out Nicolai's wife was Ellen and he had four beautiful children (he showed her pictures of them, like a normal family man, he carried pictures of his family around).

"Ah, look we're almost there. You can see the main gate from here."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she saw the mansion. It was huge and grand. The gate was grand and there was beautiful brick stone fencing around the estate. The sun setting behind the mansion gave off more of a majestic setting around the place. The mansion seemed very old but it was very well taken care of. As soon as they reached the gate, the gate opened itself and they drove through. Once they reached the mansion, which took about literally 5 minutes (the drive way was huge), they were greeted by a house elf, dressed in a white button down shirt with mandarin collars and French cuffs. A black silk ribbon was tied around the mandarin collar and pinned together using a sparkling silver and crystal broach; the elf was also wearing a black halter vest and a pair of black pants. The elf's name embroidered in silver thread on a black vest.

"Master Nicolai welcome. Master Inu welcome back, it has been long. Miss Granger, I thank you for helping Lady Serenity. Elfy will escort you to your room Miss Granger." Ellette greeted them and Elfy appeared right beside her. Elfy had the same uniform except he had a simple black tie instead of a black ribbon.

"I will show you the way Miss Granger." Elfy lead Hermione through the mansion.

The mansion was beautiful, designed in the classic Italian style from the earlier centuries. It was luxurious, classy, and grand; words couldn't describe its grandness.

"It's beautiful." Hermione commented as she followed Elfy up the grand stairway. "Elfy, can I ask you a question? Why do you and the other house elf speak so well? You seem different from the other house elves?"

"Ellette and I were taught to speak properly by Lady Selenity. All the elves that serve the House of Dumbledore and the house of the previous mistresses were taught to speak properly. Our uniform was also required by the Ladies. They told us that if we wanted to serve them, we had to wear these. It has been this way for centuries."

"How come you don't have the broach Ellette had?"

"Only the Head Elf receives the broach. There's one Head Elf in each estate and manor."

They came to a stop in front of a beautiful classy door and when Hermione entered the room, what she saw was breathtaking. There were large French windows that showed a spectacular view of the ocean and the garden. The sun had set and the moon was shining in the night sky. The moonlight gave the room a cozy feeling with the help of the lighting in the room. The furniture was beautiful: classy and antique. The room was bright and warm decorated with beautiful plants in classy urns and oil paintings.

"It's beautiful," said Hermione as she looked around the room, "thank you for preparing it Elfy."

"I hope you enjoy your stay." Elfy gave a bow and he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Inu gave Hermione a small bark as good night and left the room to sleep in his own bed, which was in Serenity's room. He nudged the door to Serenity's room open and it closed itself after he entered. Inu had his own sleeping bed in every estate and manor in Serenity's room. It was a large round, comfortable pillow with cushions and some toys around the bed. Sometimes he slept on the bed right next to Serenity when she was feeling depressed and sick. Inu whined as he got up on to Serenity's bed and snuggled next to her pillow.

Hermione enjoyed the night scenery from the window, it was too dark and she suddenly felt a wave of tiredness hit her. Hermione was enjoying the night scenery when she realized how tired she was. Turning, she saw a soft cotton nightgown on the dresser; she quickly changed into it and climbed into bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

::**MEANWHILE**::

Severus barely made it to his rooms when he apparated to Hogwarts.

The Dark Lord had been furious that Severus was marrying a mudblood and had casted the Cruciatus Curse on him five times at least before he was satisfied enough to allow Severus to explain the situation. Severus had told the Dark Lord that by marrying Potter's closest friend, he was giving them an advantage by gaining her trust and getting closer to Potter. In addition, the girl was a genius – brilliant – and could be an excellent addition to his minions. All this aside, however, he'd also said that he would kill her after the Final Battle, which was what had finally calmed Voldemort down.

Severus looked around and saw that Hermione wasn't there. The girl had said she would wait for him. It was strange for the girl to break her promise, but he shook it off and used the Floo to check up on Serenity.

"Severus, my boy! Poppy! Severus needs some medical attention!" Albus called as he saw Severus coming out of the fireplace in the living room.

As Poppy was fussing over him, Albus answered Severus's question before it was even asked.

"Hermione has volunteered herself to collect the herbs for Serenity's illness." Albus explained. He would have gone himself to collect those herbs for his granddaughter, but he could not. He was stuck here in England until the battle with Voldemort ended.

"Albus, do you know where she has gone?" Severus asked.

"The gardens of our manors and estates and the gardens of Serenity's mother's estates." Albus answered. "I believe Inu took her to the Italian estate first."

Severus nodded and got away from Poppy and her fussing. He knew that Poppy cared for him as a mother would. She had been attending him for at least 16 years. Thankfully, Severus had been to the Italian Estate several times when he was younger. He quickly used the Floo powder to get back to his room and to the apparition point on the grounds. He knew he couldn't apparate to the estates so the only thing was either travel by foot or by horse once he arrived there. As if someone had been listening, Ares approached him fully saddled.

"Ares…" Severus called. The dark horse and he had been quite good friends since he was a child. Severus climbed onto Ares, held the reins in one hand, and used the other to take out a crystal pendent from his inside pocket of his robe. He said the destination and the crystal glowed and gave off a bright light and then he and Ares were gone.

Severus arrived in the same village that Hermione had arrived in previously. Severus gave a slight nudge to Ares and Ares took off for the mansion. They arrived at the mansion in couple of minutes due the horse's gift of incredible speed. Ellette greeted Severus and unsaddled Ares with a flick of her fingers. Ares trotted to the wild fields that connected to the beach. He would come back when he was needed and before he slept so he could be groomed.

Ellette led Severus to his rooms, which were 'coincidently' right next to Hermione's room. Severus quickly cleaned himself in his room and went to Hermione's room to check up on her. When he entered, he found her sleeping in her big four-poster bed. She looked so peaceful and calm. He found himself walking toward the bed, and sitting on the edge of the bed and found himself looking at her peaceful expression while she slept. He sighed in relief that nothing bad had happened yet.

Hermione felt a shift in the bed while she slept. She opened her eyes and found Severus sitting on the edge.

"Severus," Hermione grinned sleepily.

"You broke your promise."

"Someone had to collect the herbs. Plus, you found me." Hermione smiled. "Are you all right?" Hermione's face grew a little grim as she saw Severus's hand twitch slightly due to the aftermath of the Cruciatus curse.

"I am fine. I will help you collect these herbs; we'll leave right after we have breakfast to collect the herbs." Severus told her. He hesitated for a moment, leaned down, and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione felt herself blush slightly. Severus seemed to have a soft side, she felt quite special to see that side of him.

Severus left the bed and tried to open the door. He tried the 'Alohomora' and everything else, even blasting the door. However, it failed miserably.

"It seems that I'm stuck here." Severus informed her.

"Oh?"

"It's probably the work of the Headmaster or somehow Serenity."

Oh but was he wrong, well almost. Serenity had seen glimpses of the future using her Guardian powers. She had seen Severus and Hermione in the Italian suite. She knew she would be mortally ill in bed by that time, so she knew why they were there. When Serenity met Draco, she had asked him to do some errands for her. He was to deliver a message to the Italian estate, which carried some instructions for Ellette. He also had some missions to do, but it wouldn't be fun if I told you what they were now.

"We can share the bed tonight. It's big enough to fit 3 people!" Hermione suggested sleepily.

"Very well." Severus replied. Severus had no problems with that, he didn't feel like sleeping on the floor and the bed was big enough for the two of them and more. He went to the cloak hanger where he hung his cloak and outer robe. Then he took off his infamous black-too-many-buttons frock coat.

Hermione just stared as Severus removed his clothing in front of her. When he took off his frock coat and revealed a collared white shirt. She could see his lean well-fit body shape. No wonder he wore all those layers, otherwise girls would be all over his body. Severus saw a fresh black silk pajama pants provided on the dresser-mirror and fresh towels. He grabbed them and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Hermione blushed as she saw Severus going into the bathroom. She felt like they were a married couple, then again, they would be on Friday.

Severus came out of the bathroom refreshed due to Serenity's special sandalwood oil, which was provided automatically by the house elves. Serenity added something special to his oil that helped his body to heal little bit faster from the inside then to the outside. Severus noticed that Hermione was snuggled into the bed sleeping soundly. Her graceful curls were spread upon the pillows and her expression looked angelic to him. He didn't know why she looked so special to him but he knew she was. Severus carefully climbed into the bed and lay down. About couple of minutes later he settled in the bed, Hermione unconsciously snuggled against him.

Severus felt quite awkward but felt somewhat soothing and at peace. He too fell asleep soon after and unconsciously he had his arms around her.

**::MEANWHILE::**

Lady Iris realized as she traveled in the Realm that there were some ingredients that weren't grown in the gardens due to their rarity. Lady Iris had the 3 petals of the Emryia safely kept inside the crystal jar inside her robe pocket. All she had to do was collect the ingredients and visit Demon Lord Ranaef, Serenity's Godfather.

The Realm was a mysterious place and yet wonderful. It was just like the fairy tales yet different somehow. Just as there were Elves (not like house elves or tiny elves, like elves like err...Lord of the Ring) and Elven Lord and Demons (that looked much like humans except hair color, eye color, and some different features) and Demon Lords. There were Kingdoms or rather "Realms" which each Elven Lord of Demon Lord reigned over. In the center of the entire Realm was the Guardian's Realm, the other realms surrounded it. It provided sanctuary to those who sought it and needed it and sometimes it was where treaties were bound; sometimes marriages were performed there between the Lord's families, and of course it guarded things but what the Guardian guarded, only few of the elder Elven Lords and the Demon Lords knew. In the Realm, there were rare creatures that lived freely here: phoenixes, unicorns, dragons (who lived in the deep mountains peacefully), mermaids, tree sprites, wood sprites, fairies, etc.

_**With Sirius…**_

Sirius went to the Ministry with Dumbledore to state that he was indeed alive and well. The Ministry freaked out when they saw Sirius Black walking and living among them with Dumbledore by his side. Fudge gave the paper saying Sirius Black was clear of all charges, apologies from the Ministry, and compensation money, which was a lot of money, due to his locked days in Azkaban due to false charges. Sirius was now the sole survivor of the Black family and entitled to the Black fortunes. Thankfully, Sirius was a Pureblood so he wouldn't have annoying mothers or fathers seeking him to marry their daughter. Soon as they got back from the Ministry Sirius sat by Serenity's side and eventually fell asleep holding her hand and hoping her illness wouldn't ever go to the next stage.

_**Back in Italy**_

The night passed quickly and morning came. Hermione woke up and found herself snuggled against Severus and that he had his arms around her. He looked so peaceful and much younger since he was relaxed. He smelled of sandalwood oil with a tint of pine. His hair looked different as well; it looked silky and not oily. Severus felt something soft and warm next to his body. He could get used to this; it felt quite nice.

"Morning, Severus." Hermione greeted him shyly.

"Morning, we must get started on collecting the ingredients for Serenity." Severus informed her.

"Severus, not to be rude or anything, but your hair looks different."

Severus smirked, the witch was indeed observative, "I place a charm on it to look lanky, adds the drama. Now if your questions about my looks are over, we must get ready."

Hermione nodded in reply and then realized suddenly that tomorrow was their wedding day and they only had one day to collect all ingredients. Hermione, without thinking gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Severus and quickly went to the bathroom to get ready.

Severus laid there for couple of minutes thinking about what had just happened. It was as if they were already married. He shook off the idea quickly and got ready in matter of minutes himself. They had several gardens to visit and many ingredients to collect.

In the deep mountains, in the secret place was Voldemort's hide out. The place was crawling with low level demons. They may be low level, but they were still more powerful than wizards.

"The Guardian is ill! We must attack soon. Voldemort, we must attack soon." said

one of the demons.

The demon was a female with waist length silky black hair tied into a high ponytail with a red ribbon. Her skin was tanned; some parts of her arms were wrapped in bandage as if to cover something. Underneath the bandages, one could see some black markings. She had on one-piece clothing, like an over-all pants. The top was open back, v-neck halter style showing off the swell of her round, firm breasts (since the top is open back, it showed a bit of the side of her breasts as well). Around her lower waist, a blood red sash was tied around to hold up the pants. The side of the pants was open until from an in above the knee and down, so it revealed her thin black underwear straps. From the knee up, it showed her bare sides of her round, firm hips and lean long legs. The pants flowed down and gathered into a band around her ankles and she had on a pair of black flat round-point shoes. Her eyes were amber and she looked very human-like.

"The time of the school opening is very close my lord. If the Guardian is cured from her illness, I have heard that it will take some time for her to regain her strength. If the demons attack Hogwarts one by one when the school is open, she will max out her strength to protect the student. In addition, my lord, it seems that the Guardian will suffer the psychological effects from the illness and we could use that advantage to bring her dark side over to yours." Lucius informed him. Lucius admired the demon's beauty and the shape of her body. She certainly looked delicious.

"I believe both of you are right. Lady Rui, you may organize you may start attacking once the school starts. If you can, kill the filthy mudbloods." Voldemort ordered. The female demon who spoke to him nodded and walked away.

"My lord, may I ask who she is?"

"She is one of the higher level demons. While I was making a deal with the lower class, she and other higher demons came forward with an interest. With her on our side, it would be much less hassle to control the lesser level demons." Voldemort replied. "Wormtail! Bring out entertainment!"

From the corner, Wormtail and other lower Death Eaters brought out muggle girls dressed in rags and their wrists were tightly bound.

"Lucius, it has been a while since I've seen you perform. You may pick first."

"Thank you my lord." Lucius bowed and he began to gaze upon the selection.

Wormtail drooled as he tried to grope the muggle girls; in the corner of his eyes he saw something. He quickly turned around to see it, but it was gone.

Outside of the hideout, a gather of screams could be heard and one can imagine what was taking place. Up in the sky was a hawk flying away to the direction of Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Link to the Picture of Lady Rui**_

**http ://i31 .photobucket. com/ albums/ c398/ SerenityEmrys / yoruichiysuaprendiz. jpg **

**Please remove the spaces in the link and then click search or go, Fanfiction likes to screw up the link thing if its in full correct thing. :D**

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: Secrets II

**_A Moment Like This_**

**Author: **Serenity Emrys

**Editor:** Ashli Rodgers

_**Disclaimer: See the one in the prologue**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Lady Iris reached Lord Ranaef's castle. It was a grand castle in the mountains with a style reminiscent of the Romen and western European styles. There were tall pillars and columns, open corridors etc. The servants at the castle greeted Lady Iris and her old friend Allen greeted her.

"It has been a while Iris." Allen greeted her. Allen was quite tall, about 6'2", with long stylish shoulder length, black hair. He wore rich clothes and looked around his late 20s. Truthfully, Allen was a demon, a personal advisor to Ranaef, and he was 120 years old.

"It has Allen." Iris smiled back at him.

It had been 30 years since they last saw each other. When Iris was young and before she married, they had been courting each other. They loved each other, but her father had arranged a marriage for her and she was to accept her guardianship. Allen understood and let her go with a heavy heart, watching the woman he loved marry another. She'd no choice either. Soon as she had married, he accepted his position with Ranaef and remained good friends with Iris. It had been 25 years since her husband died, due to an illness. He was a kind man, understanding, and caring. Iris looked beautiful as ever to him and more graceful than ever, he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I heard about Serenity, and I'm truly sorry," said Allen as he hugged her.

Iris was a bit shocked and then she felt relief. She felt all her worries and sadness all release and she cried and hugged him back. Allen gently stroked her hair as she cried. Iris had stored up all her emotions, all the sadness she had felt ever since her daughter had died. She had to be strong for her granddaughter and herself. She could not risk falling apart but then when Allen held her, she'd just broken down.

"I'm sorry Allen, I'm getting you all wet and thank you for letting this old woman cry her relief." Iris smiled at him as she broke the hug.

"Iris, you are hardly old. Come, Lord Ranaef is expecting you." Allen replied and led her through the halls to lead her to the room Lord Ranaef resided.

Lady Iris entered the library, it was incredibly big. Just imagine the library from "Beauty and the Beast" and wider version of it then it would be the library. There was sunshine pouring through, giving the place warmth and light. She saw Lord Ranaef sitting in his grand desk, going through some paperwork.

Lord Ranaef was about 6'3", with platinum blonde hair that was shoulder length, and a lean fit body that he dressed in luxury. He had sapphire blue eyes mixed with silver. He looked around his late 20s, but he was about 500 years old. He looked good for his age.

"Iris! It's been too long!" Ranaef greeted her as he got up from the chair and gave her a warm hug. "I heard about your husband's passing, I'm sorry."

"It's all right, his passing was peaceful, thank goodness for that." Lady Iris replied as she returned the hug.

"How far has Serenity's sickness progressed?" Ranaef asked with a serious expression. He was a bachelor, and Serenity was like a daughter to him.

"She seems to have passed over the psychological effects. It's a mix of level three and four."

"I will be there when the psychological effects occur. I was just doing some research and I found a spell that might be able to help with the psychological effects." Ranaef informed her as he gazed outside. "I noticed that despot of a wizard is gathering some lower level demons. Some of them are being summoned to work for him. It seems that despot must have noticed a little fluctuation, since he can summon demons without any consequences. Serenity will be involved in the war won't she?" He knew his god-daughter would be involved no matter what, but since it related to her Guardian duties she would definitely be involved, and he might help out a bit since there are demons involved, and he is the current Guardian's godfather and he took that very seriously. "Have you contacted Eclipse yet?"

"I have not. I was planning on contacting him today after my meeting with you." Iris explained. "Lord Eclipse most likely knows what's happening in the Wizarding world and Serenity's condition."

"Now, what was it that you needed to see me for?"

**::BACK IN HOGWARTS::**

When Serenity woke up an hour or so later, she felt weak, incredibly weak and felt intense pain going through her body. She grasped the bed sheets in pain and bit her lips. Small drops of sweats formed around her forehead and rolled down her face. The pain continued for good half hour and then it lessened a bit. Sirius quickly helped her to sit up and summoned a tray with soup for her. Serenity used whatever strength she had left to keep the food in her stomach. She didn't want to worry Sirius anymore than she had to.

"Thank you…Sirius." Serenity thanked him as she accepted another spoonful of soup. She tried so hard to keep the food down, but it came up. She blocked her mouth with her hand.

Sirius saw what happened, he immediately carried her to the bathroom, so she could empty her mouth. After she emptied her insides, she rinsed her mouth, but soon after that, she began to cough harshly. Serenity quickly grabbed for the nearby handkerchief in the drawers in the bathroom sink and covered her mouth. She knew blood would be on there, the symptoms were getting worse. She didn't have much time; she wasn't afraid of death, but she was afraid of the pain she might cause the others. After all, as her grandfather said death is just the beginning.

Sirius's heart tore as he saw Serenity emptying her stomach and her cough seizures. He carefully carried her back to her bed and laid her down under the covers. Serenity felt her energy drain out of her once more and she slowly fell asleep as the bodily pain continued to increase.

Sirius went to the fire and contacted Poppy.

"Poppy, Serenity is vomiting, her pains are intensifying!"

Poppy immediately contacted Albus and quickly came to the room.

"She needs nutrition, she can't fight if she doesn't have any strength. I'm afraid I can't do anything to help her except making sure she gets her nutrition. I was told that the Guardian's body will repels some magical solutions due to the spell they are bound to when they accept the Guardianship." said Poppy as she looked at Serenity.

"How are we going to give her nutrition if anything she eats, it comes back up." Sirius suggested.

Albus couldn't find the words to speak except sit by Serenity and hold his granddaughter's hand. If only he could take the pain away from her, only if he could take the pain for her.

"Sirius!" Harry called as he came into the room. He wanted to check on Miss Serenity and he had overheard the conversation. "How about an IV? Muggles use it all the time for patients. You can give her nutrition directly into her bloodstream."

"That's brilliant Mr. Potter!" Poppy exclaimed. "I'm afraid, I do not know how to work the muggle IV, nor do I have any practice in them."

"I will contact Endymion. He should know how to do it." Albus informed her.

"Of course Albus, I forgot about him."

"Who's Endymion Headmaster?" Harry asked as he walked toward Serenity.

"Endymion is Serenity's uncle from her mother's side. He is a healer and a muggle doctor. He was quite fascinated with the muggle medicine that he decided to become one as well as a healer." Albus explained. Albus walked over to Serenity's stationary set, ink, and a quill. He started to write on the stationary and sealed with the family crest with his seal on it. (It was from the Dumbledore family and "with his seal on it" means is that it had a little extra to identify which Dumbledore it was. Albus's was a phoenix of course.)

The family crest stamp was available to its family members only. It was charmed to provide the family crest and the user's seal on it; if it were a non-family member, it would not work at all. Albus summoned Fawkes and asked him to deliver the message immediately, and with a soft melody, Fawkes was gone in a flash of fire.

**::MEANWHILE::**

Hermione and Severus were quickly gathering the ingredients, it seemed that most of the ingredients were prepared; all that was needed was to measure them out and cut them. Serenity not only had a garden on the land, but she also had an aquatic garden. To get to the aquatic garden, Severus and Hermione had to swim under the ocean (with the help of specialized potion made by Serenity, provided by the House Elves). On the ocean floor (which was reasonably deep), one could see an aquatic garden, neatly and beautifully arranged and a big dome-shaped glass greenhouse. Its beauty and its residents amazed Hermione. There were various rare plants and few of them she had only heard of in myths. It didn't take them that long and then they were soon off to other estates, villas, and manors with the help of Inu. When they were swimming, Severus couldn't help but notice Hermione's nice shapely and quite curvaceous body.

Severus and Hermione traveled to the estates in Greece (several in different parts of Greece), Ireland, Scotland, France, and the main Dumbledore mansion, which was the grandest of them all except for Greece and Serenity's mother's side of the estates. Hermione could hardly keep her mouth shut as she visited each of the estates and manors. They were incredible. She did not get a chance to explore the mansions, but they were still incredible anyway. It took them several hours to get through to get the required ingredients. Hermione noticed that all the mansions and manors were located either away from civilization or kind of close to a very unique town, one should not expect anything normal from the house of Dumbledore (;D). Soon as they were done, Inu transported them back to Hogwarts immediately.

Endymion, was a quite busy wizard. He was on duty almost constantly with either his muggle patients or magical patients. Thankfully, when Fawkes appeared, he was relaxing in his office at his home (which was a VERY nice estate in Greece). Endymion was a very good looking wizard. He was around 6'3, with coal black hair, broad shoulders (not too broad like those beefy men) yet he was lean and muscular, and he had violet eyes and looked in his early 30s. Endymion immediately opened the letter and quickly read. Thankfully, his home was well stocked with medical supplies, so he quickly grabbed the necessary items and quickly got ready. When he was done, he nodded to Fawkes and Fawkes transported him back to Hogwarts.

Endymion was transported right in Serenity's living room. He looked around and saw a boy with unruly black hair, Albus, Poppy, and last of all Sirius.

"It's good to see you again Albus and Poppy." Endymion greeted them.

"Albus, is that James's boy?" Endymion asked as he looked at Harry.

"Yes, this is Harry James Potter." Albus introduced Harry to Endymion. "Harry, this is Serenity's uncle Endymion."

"You look just like your dad Harry, I'm sure you are quite tired of hearing it. Your grandfather and I were good friends, so you can say that I'm your dad's godfather." Endymion smiled at the boy. Then lastly, he saw Siriusand his face fell into a bit of a frown. "So my little Serenity freed you from that realm."

Endymion quickly walked to Serenity's room and walked over to her side. Serenity's eyes fluttered open as she heard her uncle's voice.

"Uncle Endy, its…good to see you." Serenity smiled as the pain continued to torture her.

Endymion sat on the edge of the bed and held his niece's hands. He felt the tremors that went through her body and his expression was grim. "Serenity, I won't ask you why. We'll have this discussion later when you are better." Endymion gave her a soft smile and kissed her forehead. Then he immediately opened his black medical bag and started to set up the IV.

"Poppy, do you have the nutrient potion? Could you bring it?" Endymion asked as he took out an empty IV bottle and a little vial filled with green liquid.

Poppy immediately brought the potion to him and let him do his thing. Poppy usually didn't like others to work in her territory, but she knew how good Endymion was, plus he was Serenity's uncle and he knew the muggle practices.

Endymion filled the empty bottle with the nutrient potion and couple of drops of the green liquid. He then hung the bottle up on the IV stand and carefully inserted the IV needle into Serenity's hand. Sirius cringed a bit as he saw a sharp, skinny needle inserted into his love's hand.

"I just added some of my personal healing potion in there," Endymion explained as he saw Poppy, Albus, Harry, and Sirius. "Serenity could receive better treatment in the Guardian Realm, but they wouldn't be able to do anything either."

"What do you mean?" Poppy, she never heard about much of the Guardian's realms.

"In the Guardian's realm, there are people living there serving the Guardian. The realm has the outer boundaries, which you see as just grassy hills and ruins of pillars and columns. The center is a mountain, a valley of sorts with great architecture. The healing capabilities of that Realm is incredible. However, even there they do know the cure for it, but they cannot make it because of the Emryia. Only the Guardian can handle the Emryia." Endymion explained as he sat down. "Its only a matter of time the psychological effects until occur. I suggest we prepare ourselves and hope that Severus and his fiancée will return in time."

"How did you-" Harry was surprised that Endymion knew about Snape and Hermione on the "quest" to gather the ingredients.

"I am a member of the Guardian's family Harry and a wizard never tells his secrets." Endymion gave him a wink. "They should be here by now." Endymion added as he checked his silver pocketwatch.

"Albus!" Severus barged into the room with Hermione and Inu. "We have collected the ingredients. Where is Lady Iris?"

"I'm sure she will be here momentarily." Albus replied. "Thank you Severus and Hermione for collecting the ingredients." Albus gave them a soft smile.

"Lord Endymion, it's been a while." Severus greeted the man as he placed the ingredients on a table.

"Yes it has been Severus. Your fiancée is beautiful, if she weren't yours and I weren't married I would snatch her away from you." Endymion winked at Hermione.

"Hermione, this is Lord Endymion Edelgard, he is Serenity's uncle from her mother's side. Lord Endymion, this is Hermione Jane Granger, my fiancée." Severus introduced one another.

"It's an honor to meet you my lord." Hermione greeted him with a smile.

"I'm glad to know that Severus is getting married to a beautiful and intelligent lady." Endymion replied as he smiled. Then he felt a sudden pulse of power coming from Serenity. "Harry and Hermione, do you mind if I call you Hermione? Thank you. I need you two to leave this room for a while; it will be a bit dangerous for you two. Sirius, if you would escort them out."

Sirius was surprised that Endymion had finally decided to talk to him, but he couldn't blame Lord Endymion for treating him in such a way, after all, he had hurt his favorite niece.

As Sirius escorted them out of Serenity's room, Harry asked him a question.

"Sirius, how come Lord Endymion doesn't seem to like you?" Harry had a grim look on his face.

"There's a reason for that and I'll tell you that reason one day. I promise I'll come get you and the others, including Draco if he's still here, when this is over." Sirius answered and bid them good-bye and closed the door leaving Hermione and Harry outside on the corridor.

Endymion and Albus quickly went to Serenity's side, as they both felt the pulse of power.

"Albus, this is not good. The inner conflict is starting. From now on, we need to watch out for the aura around her body."

Albus nodded and he looked out the window. Time was going fast and Lady Iris needed to be here.

"Albus, when my mother arrives and the potion completed, Serenity will be cured, but the inner conflict will continue. Once it starts, its very difficult to stop." Endymion informed him.

"Lady Iris said there might be a way, but until then we can hope that Serenity will overcome these symptoms." Albus answered.

Serenity felt as if her head was going to split into two. The Guardian guarded many things and one of them was the gate to the demon realm, dark demons that were locked and sealed. It was the Guardian's dark side that kept the demons locked and sealed and along with some of her light. The Guardian had to keep her inner sides in check at all times or the consequences were great. Her body felt very weak and her light side's strength decreased and her dark side gained strength when the light was decreasing.

Sirius was standing just outside the door when he heard the conversation. He hated not being able to do anything. He was back and free, back with the power to do something, yet now he couldn't. He could not do anything to save his love.

"Sirius, please calm yourself down. There is something you can do, it can delay the inner conflict a bit." said a voice from the other side of the room.

Sirius turned around to see who it was and it was Lady Iris with a basket carrying the ingredients.

"Lady Iris, what can I do? I need to do something, I feel helpless and angry at myself for not being able to help her." Sirius asked desperately.

"Every person leaves a trace of their light side inside an item that is very dear to them. Of course it is done unknowingly and the only person who can see that is the one person that they showed some of their light to. Serenity did help Severus to see the light but not in the same way as you. You are the only person she has shown part of her light to. You need to go search for that item, I believe Serenity keeps the items from her past in her closet in her little boxes. You must hurry Sirius." Lady Iris answered and walked passed him and into Serenity's room.

"Mother, what took you so long?" Endymion demanded from his mother.

"Endy, you will hush. You may be an adult but you are still my child and I have the right to spank you if I wish when you misbehave." Lady Iris smirked at him. "Now, I will need Severus's help to brew this potion. I may have been a Guardian and had to learn potion brewing, but it was never my thing."

"I will be honored to work with you Lady Iris." Severus answered her. He was grateful that he could help Lady Iris to cure Serenity. "I will lead you to the labs, Lady Iris."

"No need to Severus, we will brew it here, in Serenity's living room." Iris declined. Suddenly, another pulse of power radiated throughout the room. All eyes were on Serenity, her aura started to glow, and it flickered. The aura went from her original white to black, sometimes staying in black for a while. "We need to hurry, thankfully the potion does not take long to brew."

The living room was cleared and a large round table was placed in the middle. Severus and Lady Iris began cutting, slicing, and brewing. Severus eyes grew wide as he saw the rarest of herbs taken out of the basket.

Serenity's eyes fluttered open and she saw her grandfather and Uncle Endy sitting by her bed.

"Grandpa," Serenity called to him.

"Serenity, you're awake! It'll be all right soon Serenity, Severus and Lady Iris are working on the cure." Albus reassured her.

Serenity smiled and grabbed onto the bed sheets tightly as another wave of pain went through her.

"Grandpa, go and help the Order…I know…you're needed right now. I'll be fine. I'll see you…when you are done." Serenity smiled.

Albus smiled at his granddaughter and his eyes filled up. She was right about the Order. There was tons of work to do and he had been ignoring it for the past few hours so he could stay with Serenity.

"All right then. I will go, I will be back soon as I'm done. Stay strong for me little one." Albus smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.

"Uncle Endy," Serenity called for her uncle, who quickly came to her side. "Forgive Sirius…I forgave him and I love him…please. It would mean a lot…everyone….makes mistakes."

Endymion sighed as he heard her plea. "It'll take time, but I will. I'll talk to him after this situation is over. Now, go to sleep and rest. You need your strength."

Hermione and Harry grabbed Ron (Draco had to go back home, his father called him to come home for some family matter), and immediately went to the library. They just couldn't sit there and do nothing and started to place books onto the large table that related to the Wishful Death. After several hours of searching and reading, they found a book that was about the Guardian. The book itself was big, much like the "light reading" book Hermione had showed them in their first year. The cover looked regal and very expensive, it was made out of the finest leather one could have with silk paper.

"Harry, Ron, isn't this strange?" Hermione asked as she observed the book.

"What's strange?" Harry and Ron asked harmoniously.

"Here look at this book," Hermione showed them a myth book (it had small relative information about the Wishful Death) and placed it next to the Guardian book. "This book (pointing at myth book) is a book that belongs to Hogwarts. Every library book has a seal that brands it to Hogwarts, it allows Madam Pince to check the location of the book and it forbids the borrower to steal it." Hermione opened the myth book and inside the cover, there was a small seal of the Hogwarts crest on it. "This book (the Guardian book) does not. Look at the cover, it is too valuable to be in the Hogwarts library, and the book looks very well cared for. Hogwarts can't afford this type of book anyways, even if Madam Pince might have forgotten to place the seal upon it, which would be rare."

Harry opened the cover and flipped through the book. Hermione was right; there weren't any seal on it to brand it as Hogwarts' property. It was definitely strange. As Harry flipped the pages to look for any name of the owner of the book, he found an emblem at the back of the book inside the cover. The emblem had runes and ancient symbols.

"Hermione, look at this. This emblem's really weird." Harry commented.

Hermione looked at the emblem and her eyes grew wide.

"Harry, this emblem, I've seen it in the books while we were searching. It belongs to a very powerful demon lord in the Realms!" Hermione exclaimed as she traced the emblem with her index finger.

* * *

Thank you for all for those wonderful reviews and I thank everyone who added this story and me to the story alert and favorites! Sorry for the really long wait. I was waiting for my BETA and we lost contact (which took about a month and a half waiting) and I immediately sent it to my other BETA. A BIG THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL BETA! I'm writing Chapter 8 and its getting there! Thank you all! Please R&R!

WITH LOVE AND COOKIES! (and Eternally grateful)

Serenity E.


	9. Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

A Moment Like This

_**A Moment Like This**_

**By:** Serenity Emrys

**Editor: **

**Chapter 8**

"What?! A Demon Lord?" Harry asked.

"How do you know that 'mione?" Ron asked as he looked at the seal carefully.

"After I learned about the Realm, I've been doing some light reading." Hermione replied, showing them both the 'light' reading, which was a big fat book. "I wanted to know more about the Realm and its residents. Interesting enough, the demons and Demon Lords that reside in it were originally Elves that live there. Instead of using Light magic, they practiced the Dark Arts and eventually, they were adapted into it and humans began to call them demons due to their use of dark magic. The true demons are locked away in a different dimension/world like the Realm of Eternal Sleep. There were lists of some of the Demon Lords in the book and their seal. The particular seal of this book belongs to no other than Demon Lord Ranaef. In the book it said that he's one of the most powerful Demon Lords in the Realm and specializes in ancient spells, and he's about hmm…500 years old I believe and quite young looking." Hermione opened her 'light' reading book and showed the boys the picture of Demon Lord Ranaef.

"Blimey! The bloke looks like he's in his early 20s!" Ron gasped as he saw the picture.

"He does look really young." Harry commented. Harry observed the picture more carefully, and as he did, he saw the wisdom and power (a lot of power) behind the Demon Lord's eyes. "Hermione, do you mind if I borrow this book after you're done?"

"Of course! I'm almost done with it!" Hermione answered excitedly. She was quite excited by the prospect of Harry being willing to read such book on his own accord.

"So, if this book belongs to Lord Ranaef, why is it here?" Ron asked as he took out a chocolate frog from his pocket.

"I don't know Ron, but this book might solve most of the mysteries about the Guardian and her duty and the things relating to the Guardianship." Hermione answered as she carefully opened the book to the first page. The pages were filled with impressive, elegant writing and pictures.

The trio huddled together to read the book together, and when they did the book enlarged itself so it would be easier for the three of them to read together. The three of them were a bit surprised, but shrugged their shoulders.

**In Serenity's Closet….**

Sirius was sitting on the soft white carpeted floor in Serenity's closet. A closet would be an understatement, more likely a very large room. The closet was very spacious and luxurious (imagine Princes Diaries II Mia's walk in closet but bigger and grander). The clothes were color coordinated and neatly hung on the hangers. There were small dressers with mirrors on one side, each filled with jewels and accessories, and there were hundreds of velvet and silk covered boxes in various shapes and sixes on the floor beneath the clothes as well as on top of the shelves.

He placed several boxes around him and started to search through them. Sirius opened a golden box with hieroglyphics imprinted on the sides of the box. Inside was a very beautiful Egyptian dress, and Sirius grinned at the memory as he touched the soft material carefully. He closed the box and opened several others. One of the boxes was Gryffindor red with touch of gold on the rims of the box. He opened it and it contained hundreds of letters and notes. He opened one and it was from their Hogwarts days. All the letters and notes that she had received in her life were in the box. Sirius then saw a white envelope addressed to Serenity from Lily and James Potter. He opened the letter carefully and saw it was the letters that were sent to Sirius from Lily and James about switching Secret Keepers.

'So it was you Serenity. You always get me out of trouble somehow' Sirius thought. He paused to look through some of the notes as well, before laughing a little. 'Its like her to keep all these too.'

Sirius went through more boxes. Some contained hats, shoes, costumes, dresses, and as he went through, he noticed a very big drawer in the jewelry stand area. The drawer was very elaborate and had a keyhole with a heart around it. He tried to open it, but it was locked. The keyhole looked familiar and he took out the necklace that he was wearing. The pendant was actually a key; Serenity had given it to him years ago in their Hogwarts days. Sirius took the key and placed it in the keyhole and it was a perfect fit. He turned the key and opened the drawer and inside was decorated in black cushiony silky material.

Inside was a silver locket, a small box made of velvet, a teddy bear, a comb encrusted with jewels, and several roses (which were still fresh and pristine and each had a white silk ribbon with gold trim tied around it). These were all gifts he had given to Serenity – she had kept every rose he'd given her for every Valentine' Day. Sirius grabbed the small box and opened it; it was the wedding ring. He had proposed to her with that ring a month after Harry was born.

He carefully closed the box and placed it back. He reached for the locket that he'd given her. It was very similar to his pocket watch, but with clock in it and it was heart shape. On the back of the locket was an engraving 'To my light and love' It played the song that she played when they first met and had a picture of him standing behind her with his arms around her.

_**Back to our dear Golden Trio:**_

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were very absorbed in the book. There was an abundance of information (along with some very exquisite pictures and illustrations) about the passing down of the Guardianship, the places in which the Guardian resides at in the Realm, the rules that the Guardian followed, the Emryia Amora plant, the staff, the residents, and the origins of the Guardian. However, the specific fact of what the Guardian guarded was unknown. It wasn't stated in the book.

"Harry, can you believe this? This is amazing. I can't believe I never knew about the Guardian!" Hermione exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah, pretty amazing." Harry smiled softly. As he'd read the book, he felt pity, no sadness, for the Guardian. He thought he had it bad being the Chosen One, but the Guardian had it much worse. She had a greater responsibility; it was an honor yet a great burden. He had a new respect for the Guardians.

"You know, mom always told me some of the tales about the Guardian, but never like this. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm kind of glad that I read this book." Ron commented.

"I know! The knowledge that she must have must be incredible. All the things that she had to learn! You know, if people knew more about the Guardian, I think it would be beneficial to the Wizarding World. She has extensive knowledge about magic and the healing capabilities of the Guardian's residence in the Realm! I think we should take this book and-" Hermione continued rambling until she was cut off by Harry.

"Hermione, no. We can't do that. If people knew about this, I'm sure they could use this for a good purpose, but what about the people with the wrong intentions? They could use this to take advantage or gain more power, like Voldemort. I think there's a reason why all this information was kept away and removed from the Wizarding world.," said Harry as he shook his head in disagreement.

The guardianship was created when the Realm was created thousands of years ago. When the Realm was created the Elves had to lock the demons away and to keep peace within the country, the Guardianship was established. It was a young, beautiful sorceress who had sealed the demons away in another Realm, that was given the Guardianship to. She was very powerful and in order to keep the demons sealed and prevent it from being opened, she had to protect it. Therefore, the Guardian Realm was created, and as she stayed in the area, she developed great healing knowledge and provided sanctuary to those who sought it out. Her responsibility grew as time passed by and powerful ancient spells were created to bind the Guardians to their duties and punish them if they did not complete their duties. The sorceress had a long life, but still she was mortal. She married a man she loved, and she and her husband and the Elven and Demon (the dark magic users) Lords agreed that the Guardianship should be passed from mother to daughter. It was better that way and it allowed the sons to carry on other responsibilities for their families.

The book was absolutely fascinating and alluring. Each page was filled with information and pictures. There was a picture of the first Guardian, and she was truly beautiful and glowed with power and wisdom behind her beautiful bright violet eyes.

**Back to the others….**

Snape and Lady Iris had finished the potion and were carefully bringing it to Serenity. Serenity was giving off a black aura and her knuckles were turning white from gripping the sheets too hard from the pain she was enduring. Albus carefully helped Serenity sit up and helped her drink the potion. However, due to the amount of pain she was going through it was very difficult for her to swallow it.

"Albus, she has to drink all of this potion." said Lady Iris as she held the glass with the potion in it.

"I could use an IV to insert the potion directly into her bloodstream, but it's quite dangerous to place too many IV needles into her. She already has two, which is quite dangerous enough, and she needs these two to maintain the little energy that she has left. There is another method, I could insert a tube down her esophagus, but that is also too dangerous right now. Her body is too stressed out and in constant pain." Endy explained with a grim expression on his face.

"Severus, please hand me the spoon and Lady Iris, please give me the potion." Albus asked as he propped up the pillows for Serenity. Albus carefully fed Serenity the potion spoonful after spoonful. It was a very long process and tedious, but it was better than before. There was only another couple of spoonfuls left, but even the spoon method began to fail.

Sirius quickly exited the closet as he heard Serenity violently coughing and sat next to her on her bed. Sirius grabbed the glass out of Albus's hands, and he drank the remainder of the potion, well just holding it in his mouth. Sirius carefully held Serenity and kissed her. Thankfully, her mouth was slightly opened as she was crying out from the pain. Sirius quickly released the potion from his mouth and let it go into her mouth and down her throat.

"That would be another way to feed her." Endy commented as he turned around wanting to give his precious niece some privacy.

After making sure the potion was gone from his mouth, Sirius gagged and coughed.

"What the hell did you put in the potion? No wonder, she couldn't drink it. It's bitter and disgusting!" Sirius commented as he drank a glass of water to wash the taste from his mouth.

Then there was a bright flash of light, and Serenity's body began to glow. Her color was slowly coming back and her face went from pain to peaceful.

"The source of the illness is gone, but we still have to deal with the psyche problem. Since her health is returning back to normal, she should have more strength to endure it. We can use that time to find a way to completely cure her of it." said Endy as he checked Serenity's condition.

"Lord Ranaef will be visiting here." Lady Iris commented. "He informed me that he found a spell that could help with the psyche problem."

"Serenity will have to take her vitamins again." Endy sighed as he packed his tools.

"But…she hates taking those…just like Poppy's awful gruel!" Sirius commented.

"Just like my awful gruel heh?!" Poppy gritted through her teeth.

"What I meant was Poppy…" Sirius backed off, trying to think of an excuse. "Anything that is…err…nutritious it tastes awful."

"You are right about nutritious. That gruel has everything the body needs!" Poppy's voice became a little lighter.

Sirius sighed inwardly as the rest of the people in the room held their laughter.

"You are right….Sirius. She does hate the vitamins that I give her." Endy sighed as he took out a huge glass jar (like the size of those big plaster buckets you buy at Home Depot) filled with tablets that were shapes of stars, circles, bears, triangles, and hearts, out of his bag. The tablets were pretty, but they were about the size of a bottle cap.

"Endy, your vitamins are pretty looking, but they are big and taste like nothing which is quite awful." Lady Iris commented. She too had taken the vitamins before.

"Well, she'll have to take them, and this is the amount that she needs to take this semester. She has to take about 5 pills a day. She lost too much nutrition and energy during her illness. The potions through the IV barely helped her."

"All we can do right now is make sure that she'll wake up soon and agree to take the vitamins peacefully. After all, she's an adult now. She knows what's good for her." said Endy as he sat down by the coffee table.

Albus felt that the reaction from Serenity wouldn't be peaceful. He just hoped it wouldn't get violent.

After a couple of hours, Serenity groaned and everyone quickly turned around and gathered around her. Serenity slowly opened her eyes. Sirius face grew bright and he immediately rushed to hug her. Serenity smiled and returned his hug, and she smiled as she looked at each person and then when she saw Uncle Endy holding up the gigantic jar of those vitamins, her face turned as if she saw the most disgusting food in the world, like when kids see Brussels sprout on their plates.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Sirius asked her immediately after he felt her twitch.

"It..it's…th-the…vi-vita-vitamins..." said Serenity in a stuttering voice with a hint of fear.

**:MEANWHILE:**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron quickly gathered the books and placed them in their respective places. This took quite a while, as they had taken a lot of books from their shelves. Hermione quickly shrunk the Guardian book and placed it in her pocket.

"Let's go check if Miss Serenity is awake now." Hermione suggested as she checked the time. "The potion should have been finished and she should be waking up soon, I think."

The group rushed to Serenity's room and when they opened the door, they heard an argument.

"I know you hate these my little Serenity, but you'll have to take them. All of them." Endy replied with a hopeful smile.

"No!" Serenity refused like a little child.

"Serenity, you have to take these." Endy stated with a worried voice.

"No!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered Serenity's room and saw the unbelievable scene.

"Sev-Professor Snape, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Serenity hates Lord Endymion's vitamins and she has to take them in order to help her health. That's the amount that she has to take this upcoming semester." Severus explained in a quiet voice and pointed to the giant jar.

"Now, now Serenity. You have to take these." Albus tried to get her to agree. "It's only 5 a day."

"NOO!" Serenity refused once again, hiding under Sirius's chest. At her angry refusal, Albus's eyes gleamed with a small tear and he walked over to Fawkes, who was roosting on the perch provided by the house elves.. "Oh Fawkes! My little grandbaby hates me!" Fawkes's head dropped down a bit. He loved his master, but sometimes he was a little too dramatic when it was something Serenity related.

"Sweety, you have to take these." Lady Iris tried to coax her. There were small sweatdrops around her, this was going to be quite dramatic. "Grandma will bake you her special cookies."

"NO!"

"Serenity, stop acting like a child and just take these bloody damn vitamins or I'll shove it down your throat myself!" Severus yelled at her, frustrated and annoyed at her behavior.

"NO! I BLOODY HELL DON'T WANT TO TAKE THOSE DAMN VITAMINS! THEY TASTE LIKE SHIT! IF YOU LIKE IT SO MUCH SEVERUS SNAPE, YOU FUCKING TAKE THOSE FUCKING DAMN VITAMINS YOURSELF! YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Serenity yelled at him back.

Lord Endymion went to his mother's embrace and it seemed like he was crying but he wasn't.

"Mother…she hates me….my darling little niece hates me…and she talks like a sailor…."

"Come now Endy, she doesn't mean all that." Lady Iris tried to calm him down. Goodness, her family was quite dramatic.

The three teens couldn't believe what they were seeing. No one, absolutely no one talked to Professor Snape that way, and they didn't know Miss Serenity could talk like a sailor. Severus didn't reply. He was a bit shocked at Serenity's reply.

"Now, now love. I'm glad you are yelling at the git, but you have to take these. It's good for you." Sirius tried to calm her down and rubbed her back.

Serenity snuggled into his embrace and shook her head.

"No…I don't want to take them. They're awful." Serenity cried.

"But darling please? For me?" Sirius pleaded, lifting her chin with his hands. "I'll think of a different way you could eat them or you could eat Poppy's gruel."

"The gruel?" Serenity twitched. If there was something Serenity disliked more than medicine, it was Poppy's gruel. "I'll take the vitamins Uncle, Grandpa, and Grandma."

Endy and Albus turned around and smiled. Lady Iris and Sirius sighed, those two were completely wrapped around her finger. Actually, even her father was the same way and he was too sometimes…ok well all the time.

"Miss Serenity, are you feeling better now?" Hermione asked.

"Oh hello Hermione! Harry! Ron!" Serenity smiled and greeted them. "You guys can call me Serenity. Harry! Come here and give me a hug!"

Harry didn't know how to respond to her sudden change of emotions, but he went to her and hugged her anyway. When he hugged her, he had the feeling that he'd done this before sometime, a long time ago when he was little.

"Harry, there was something I didn't tell you the day I told you I was your godfather." Sirius informed him.

"What is it Sirius?" Harry asked as he broke off the hug.

"Serenity is your Godmother." Sirius smiled.

"My…my godmother?" Harry asked with his eyes wide open.

"Serenity was named godmother just in case something happened to me." Sirius informed him.

"I see." Harry replied. 'Great, that's another thing they didn't tell me.' He sighed inwardly as he thought about all the things that the adults hadn't told him before.

"All right now, everyone get out! Serenity needs to rest." said Poppy as she pushed everyone out of the room, except for Inu who growled at her when she tried to make him move. "Lord Endymion, you might want to recheck her for her health. Albus, don't you forget about your monthly checkup. I didn't forget. I expect you to come see me first thing tomorrow morning!"

Albus hated going to the checkups. He was fine, healthy as a horse. He was quite stubborn when it came to going to hospitals and taking medicines. Oh gee, I wonder where Serenity got her stubbornness.

Lord Endy happily placed the giant jar of vitamins on Serenity's coffee table and took out his stethoscope and wand to check Serenity's current health.

"I'll see you later love." Sirius kissed her cheek. "I'll sneak in later as soon as Poppy is gone." Sirius whispered the last part and gave her a quick wink.

"Serenity, make sure you take those vitamins. I need to check up on the Realm again. I'll see you in a couple of days sweetie." Lady Iris kissed her on the cheek, hugged her and then left via a Floo fire.

"Your body seems to be returning to its healthy state. You'll be fine by tomorrow morning. I'll give the vitamins to Elle, so that she'll make sure you are taking these. I'll come back in a couple of days and check up on you again." Lord Endy smiled and gave her a hug. He petted Inu, gave him a treat and left through the Floo. Elle was Serenity's house elf, she went wherever Serenity went, except for the Realms. When Serenity was attending Hogwarts, Elle had been at Hogwarts. When Serenity was in the Realms for the past several years, she'd ordered Elle to serve Severus while she was gone.

"Albus, you didn't go to Poppy's monthly check ups?" Severus smirked. He needed to get some steam out. He was quite angry with Serenity's behavior and this was the perfect opportunity to release some of that anger. "You know she makes it more terrible the longer you wait. I'm sure she'll tell the house elves to restrain your sugar intake."

Albus laughed nervously as they sat down in the living room sofas. Albus quickly grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote something and gave it to Fawkes. Albus whispered something to him and Fawkes took off with the folded parchment in his claws.

"Severus, what are you doing in here with Hermione!" Lady Eileen scolded him as she came in with Hermione's parents and Remus. "It's the day before the wedding, you are not allowed to see the bride!"

Severus pinched his temples with annoyance. Today was not his day, first it was Serenity and now his mother in front of all these people, especially in front of that damned Black, Lupin, and the Golden Trio.

"Mother, why is Lupin with you?" Severus asked.

"Sirius! Glad to have you back here buddy!" Remus shouted and the two men gave each other the manly hugs.

"I'm back for good. You don't seem surprised that Serenity is back." Sirius asked him with a brow raised.

"Oh, about that. Albus told me, well he told everyone at the Order before your meeting with Fudge. I meant to come see you and Serenity, but I was on a mission." Remus replied.

"It's all right. Serenity's all better now. I understand. Don't sweat it Moony." Sirius smiled with a pat of the back. "Nice to see you again Lady Eileen." Sirius greeted her. He may not like Severus, but he respected Severus's mother.

"Nice to see you too Sirius." Lady Eileen greeted him back. "Glad to have you back with us." Lady Eileen knew about the horrible treatment that her son received, but they were only children, although they still argued as adults. "Don't look at me like that Severus. Hermione, go to your room for the night, I believe Miss Weasley is waiting for you. She will help you get ready in the morning. I'll see both you tomorrow at the wedding. Don't be late. I'm going to visit Serenity and return to the Snape Manor. All of you have a good night."

Hermione quickly left so that she wouldn't get scolded any further from her future mother-in-law. She seemed like a very nice lady, but somehow she knew the lady would be even scarier than Severus if she got angry.

"Severus, congratulations on your nuptials." Remus congratulated him.

Severus just nodded and left the corridor with his billowing robes.

"How does he do that?" Sirius asked quietly, and everyone replied with a shrug. "Now, why don't we all have a drink together?"

"Cool!" Ron replied with an excitement.

"You boys will drink butterbeer, us men will drink Fire whiskeys." Sirius smirked as he led them to his room.

The boys made themselves comfortable in the sofa and Sirius and Remus brought the drinks and snacks.

"This feels like old times Padfoot." Remus smiled as he poured the drinks and passed it around.

"It sure does." Sirius smiled as he laid back on the sofa.

"Sirius, what are you going to do now that you're free?" Harry asked. "Oh yeah, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet didn't hear of your arrival yet."

"Fudge is keeping it down. I think he plans on announcing it next week. I'm sure we'll know it soon as its announced. What I will be doing, you will know soon enough. By the way, did you guys get your school letters yet?"

"No not yet. I think its coming in next Monday." Harry replied as he drank down some butterbeer. He had asked the Headmaster about it.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley on Tuesday to get your supplies. You should come along Rem," Sirius offered.

"Not that day. I can't. Its…it's that day." Remus replied quietly.

"It's not full moon next week." said Ron as he drank down his butterbeer and stuffed his mouth with snacks.

"Is it already Rem? You want me to come with you?" Sirius asked with concern. He knew what that day was. He couldn't believe he forgotten about it. It was the death anniversary of Yuri.

Yuri had been Remus's fiancé. She was the girl with the pure white hair in the pictures from Sirius's room.

"No it's fine. I can handle it. Its been over 15 years already." Remus smiled softly as he reached for the necklace underneath his robes.

Unintentionally, to lighten up the mood, Ron began to choke on his food.

"Ron, mate. Take it easy!" Harry laughed as he helped Ron.

Hours went by and Remus and the boys went to bed. Sirius left the room quietly, going into stealth mode and sneaking into Serenity's room.

Serenity seemed to be asleep in her bed. He crept into her room and saw that Inu was sleeping in his usual bed in the corner. Inu smelled Sirius and opened his eyes. Sirius placed a finger on his lips, and Inu blinked and went back to sleep where a dreamland of infinite doggy treats and toys awaited him. Sirius sat on the bed next to Serenity and held her hand.

Serenity felt the bed tilt a bit and sleepily opened her eyes, smiling. She patted the area next to her to motion him to sleep there. Sirius smiled and changed into a white shirt and pajama pants and lay next to her. Serenity snuggled against him and went back to sleep.

Sirius smiled as he watched Serenity sleep. He was glad that she was out of the danger, at least for now.

"I'm glad that you're here, next to me, breathing and sleeping. I thought this day would be impossible when you were gone all those years ago. I'm blessed to have you here." Sirius whispered as he drifted off to sleep. "I wish that Remus could be with Yuri again. He misses her, I can see it in his eyes. I feel guilty that I have you here and Remus doesn't have her anymore." Sirius was almost to his dreamland, an inch away and then he heard a soft murmur.

"Yuri's….alive…sleeping…"


	10. Chapter 9: Wedding

_**A Moment Like This**_

**By:** Serenity Emrys

**Editor: **Ashli Rodgers

_**Chapter 9**_

Sirius's eyes opened wide immediately at the phrase.

"She's alive?!" Sirius turned around to Serenity, who was sleeping soundly. He could wake her up, if he wanted to die. He and the others, except Yuri, had learned that piece of information the hard way. Once Serenity was sound asleep, I mean really deep asleep, you couldn't wake her up and if you did, the glare that she gave them gave them nightmares for days and they were scared out of their wits. It was just horrific.

Morning arrived with sunshine greeting each residents of the castle, except for those who dwell in the dungeons. Ginny woke Hermione up early to get her ready for the wedding. Snape grudgingly got up to get ready so he wouldn't have to listen to his mother nag. Serenity woke up and woke Sirius up as well, who was sleeping with a stupid grin on his face and his arms hugging Serenity.

"Sirius, wake up."

"Hnnn…five more minutes mum (implying James's mum)…" Sirius replied as he continued to sleep.

"Sirius, wake up. Its morning." Serenity cooed him out of his sleep with a kiss on the cheek.

"That feels nice…." Sirius continued to sleep. Serenity heard a knock and motioned Inu to get the door.

"Morning, Serenity." Albus greeted her as he came in.

"Morning, grandpa." Serenity greeted him back with a smile.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yes. Enough that I could attend the wedding if I had some food." Serenity replied. "But I can't unless this big oaf gets off of me." She smirked.

Albus chuckled. "Morning, Sirius. Would you kindly get off of my grandbaby?"

"5 more minutes Albus…." Sirius greeted him sleepily as he tightened his hold on Serenity. "Albus?!" Sirius opened his eyes wide opened and saw Albus standing right before him. "Albus this is not what it looks like. I didn't do anything, but sleep. I promise, I swear!"

"I see. Now, would you kindly get off of my grandbaby so that she can move?" Albus asked with a smile that said 'You-better-get-off-my-precious-grandbaby-in-10-seconds-or-else'. Albus was a gentle, mellow man, but when it came to his wife and family, he was very VERY protective.

Sirius quickly removed his arms from around Serenity and inwardly sighed with relief. Albus hadn't freaked out like the last time, back when they were at Hogwarts and had _just _fallen asleep together while talking in the Common Room.

"Morning, love." Sirius greeted Serenity with his stupid grin.

"Morning," Serenity replied with a smile. "I'm hungry. Today's Sev's wedding isn't? I better get ready, so let's have some breakfast."

"Breakfast sounds good and I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you in a bit." Sirius kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

"I've already ordered breakfast to be brought here. I need to discuss something with you, Remus, Sirius, and Yuri." said Albus as he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Rem and Sirius don't know about Yuri yet." Serenity replied as she sat up. "I'll tell them about it soon, probably sometime next week. Her recovery status has changed dramatically in the last couple of weeks. Inu, where are you? Oh and grandpa did you go to your monthly check up?" Inu happily ran across the room, jumped onto the bed and greeted Serenity by licking her face happily.

"I missed you too, Inu" Serenity greeted him as she giggled.

"Lord Endymion told me that you will be taking your vitamins starting today." Albus stated as he tried to change the subject."

"Lady Serenity! You are all better now!" cried a house elf as she ran over to Serenity's side.

"Elle!" Serenity squealed in excitement as she opened her arms to hug the house elf.

"Lady Serenity! I'm so glad that you are better now. I was so worried about you!" the house elf cried in her mistress's embrace.

"I'm all right now, although I do feel weak and really hungry. Did my grandfather go to his monthly check up yet?" Serenity smiled as she stroked the elf's head.

"He did not go to one yet for this month (Albus cringed as Serenity gave him a glare), my lady. Goodness me, I'll prepare your breakfast right away. Would you like me to also prepare for the young masters as well?" Elle replied as she quickly wiped away her tears and stood straight. Elle, like the other house elves serving her family was dressed in uniform.

"Elle took great care of Severus. She was very obedient to your orders." Albus smiled as he poured a cup of tea that appeared seconds after Elle left and tried to shift the subject about the health check up. Albus poured another cup for Serenity and handed it to her.

"Thank you, grandpa and you will go to your monthly check up today won't you? I sent Elle some of your favorite sweets before I was sick. She was supposed to give them to you after your monthly check up, I guess those will go to waste if you don't go to your check up." Serenity smiled as she stroked Inu's head, who was quite happy with the attention he was receiving. "Inu, would you like some tea?" Serenity offered with a teasing smile.

Inu shook his head. He liked human food, but he hated the nasty flavored water.

Albus sighed. His granddaughter knew him too well, using his weakness to make him go to the health check up. Well, at least he would get the delicious sweets that Serenity brought after the check up.

Not a moment sooner, Harry, Ron, and Remus barged into her room with Sirius calmly coming in after them.

"Serenity!" Remus , rounding relieved. He rushed over to her and gave her a hug.

"Good to see you too Remus," Serenity hugged him back. "Elle is preparing breakfast for us, so let's move to the balcony and eat there. I need some fresh air anyways."

On the balcony, breakfast was already set up. There were waffles, eggs, sausages, French toast, hash browns, oatmeal, etc.

"Elle," Serenity called her house elf, who appeared in front of her immediately. "Why is everyone's plate empty except mine?"

"Yours is different, Lord Endymion had instructed me to make sure you take your vitamins." Elle replied with a slight bow of her head.

"Oh….those…." Serenity cringed. "Thank you Elle." Serenity gulped as she observed the massive amount of food on her plate. It was all her favorites _and_ she was hungry. "Well, come on guys! Food's getting cold." With that everyone started piling their plates. Albus, Sirius, and Remus (he knows about Serenity's great "dislike" for the vitamins) watched Serenity carefully from the corner of their eye as they ate. Serenity slowly brought up the piece of her waffle to her mouth and ate it. She chewed and chewed and swallowed the waffle. "I like it! I can't taste them! Its brilliant! Elle, you're a genius!"

The three adults sighed in relief. Remus had been briefed about Serenity's temper tantrum by Sirius. Breakfast was an enjoyable one. The food was great and they were enjoying it under the warm sunlight with a cool summer breeze.

After breakfast, Albus left saying that he had to start getting the papers ready for the students and other things, but told them he would be at the wedding today.

"Sirius, you and the boys start getting ready for the wedding around lunch time. I don't care Sirius, you are going. Remus you are going right?" Serenity asked.

"Of course." Remus replied with a soft smile but kind of cringed at the glare he received from Sirius.

"Now all of you get going. I'm going to get ready too and I have some business to take care of. I'll see you guys at the wedding." Serenity shooed them out of her room and sighed. "Well Inu, we're going to have a lot of work to do." It wasn't only the wedding she had to get ready for, she had to go back to the Realm and take over her Guardian position once more.

Serenity got ready with the help from Elle and she made sure Inu got his bath. He didn't like to take them, but it made his fur nice so he grumpily agreed. After she was ready, dressed in her Guardian attire, she transported Inu and herself back to the Realms.

**Back in Hogwarts…..**

Hermione and Ginny woke up with sunshine in their face and breakfast ready on the coffee table. They enjoyed their morning slowly. It was near lunch time when they started to get ready for the wedding. Ginny quickly helped Hermione get ready for the wedding and was disturbed with a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Hermione answered.

"Hello, Hermione. Hello, Ginny, may I call you Ginny? Thank you." Serenity greeted them, who was dressed in her Guardian dress.

"Hello! I'm so glad that you are better now Miss Serenity!" Hermione sighed in relief. "But, are you sure you should be walking around? You should rest more!"

"Thanks to you and Severus, I am all better. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It's almost lunch time and your wedding is in couple of hours." Serenity smiled. "First, I need to change out of this dress," Serenity snapped her fingers and she was dressed in a simple pair of black shorts and a white wife beater and her staff was turned into a little pendent on her necklace. "Now, we need to get you and Ginny ready. I'm going to have to sit down while I help you girls, I'm feeling a little weak." Serenity waved her hand and a floating soft, comfortable cushion appeared and took a seat on it. It moved around wherever she wanted to go, like a wheelchair but more practical.

Couple of hours later with a simple, but scrumptious lunch and they were ready.

Albus and the others arrived at Snape Manor without the ladies. They were greeted by a happy Lady Eileen, dressed in silk sapphire blue dress robes with silver and white embroideries around the hems and the bodice. It was very conservative style but yet very stylish. Right behind Lady Eileen was Professor Snape.

Severus and Sirius greeted each other with a simple nod (for Serenity and Lady Eileen's sake, even though Serenity had yet to arrive). Mr. Granger shook Severus's hand as a greeting, and Mrs. Granger smiled at him, she was a rather cheerful lady.

Lady Eileen quickly gathered them and led them to the wedding area. It looked very simple, yet very elegant. There was an arch made of white wood with some arrangement of white roses. There were white comfortable chairs with white ribbons with silver trims on the back, and right down the aisle where the bride and the groom would be walking was just soft green grass, no carpet. Around the area were white columns with white sheer fabric draped beautifully and held up with beautiful flower arrangements of white roses. Soon, Order members started to arrive and took their seats.

"You know, the wedding area looks really simple." Tonks whispered to the boys.

"I heard Lady Eileen and Mrs. Granger were working hard on the decorations, yet I don't see it." Harry whispered back.

Then suddenly there was a white flash of light and smoke rolled out of the familiar golden circle that glowed in the ground. Serenity appeared, once again dressed in her Guardian dress and her staff in her hand. Inu appeared by her side and had a white bowtie around his neck. Inu walked to Albus and sat next to him. Behind Serenity was an arch of white roses and a white veil that covered the people behind it. Serenity walked where Albus was standing to perform the ceremony and stood next to him.

Serenity tapped her staff lightly onto the ground, and white rose petals mixed with pink cherry blossom petals fell down on the aisle gracefully. Then right down the aisle, on the sides, ivies grew and by each row of chairs, ivies grew vertically to form a minature column and white beautiful arrangement of orchids grew out. Soon after, the white rose arrangements on the white arch, silver roses were added. The arrangements on the big columns also had silver roses.

Severus's eyebrow rose a bit, 'There's too many damn flowers!' Severus thought 'At least I can use the silver roses for potion ingredients. I'll make sure they are collected carefully and placed in my lab'.

The guests oohed and ahhed as the decorations were enhanced right before their eyes. It was beautiful.

Finally, the veil opened by itself and revealed Hermione. Severus's eyes grew wide at the view. Hermione looked absolutely gorgeous. Mrs. Granger's felt the tears swell in her eyes. Hermione was dressed in a strapless, A-line, floor length gown with a tight bodice. There was a rose on top of her left breast side with tiny other flowers surrounding it and with mini pearls and crystals. Normally, this kind of setting would make the dress tacky, but the arrangement of the flowers was quite phenomenal. The tips of the flower petals were very light, sparkly silver. On her right lower hip side there was a very similar arrangement of flowers and delicate folds flowed down, as if the flower arrangement slightly gathered the dress and held it up. The back of her dress was quite low, showing off the top half of her back. Hermione had adorned a beautiful garland of white and silver roses with a shimmery veil trailing behind her and she had a bouquet of the white and silver roses. Mr. Granger took her down the aisle and gave her away to Severus.

Behind her was Ginny. Ginny was dressed in a pastel yellow dress that seemed to be made of chiffon like material. The dress had an empire waistline, which was defined by a golden yellow ribbon going around and crossing over her stomach area and tying into a ribbon in the back, and around it were little fresh flowers. The top of the dress was a halter style and the dress was shorter in the front and it was longer in the back revealing her legs. The front part of the dress was about 2 inches above the knee and flowed in the back, slightly passing her knees. She had matching shoes, which were like Greek sandals wrapping around her leg up her calves. On top of her head was ring of lilies with ribbons intertwining around it and flowing behind her. She looked stunning, like a forest fairy. She walked calmly down the aisle and stood behind Hermione.

When the veil opened the first thing Hermione saw was Severus, waiting for her at the end of the aisle. He looked quite dashing, dressed in black robes, which were similar to his frock, but with buttons with silver embroidery around the cuffs and the bottom. His hair was tied neatly into a low pony tail with a black ribbon.

Everyone was amazed – there was no wedding that could top it, except perhaps, Serenity's, but otherwise it was absolutely beautiful. Albus began the ceremony. The couple faced each other and held their hands together in front of them.

Severus was simply stunned at Hermione's beauty. His mind was focused on how beautiful Hermione looked, it wasn't that he cared for her with a great amount of feelings, she just looked stunning. His thoughts were interrupted by Albus's small cough indicating that it was time for the binding spell and Albus needed his attention. Albus held a white silk ribbon and Ginny took it and tied one end on Hermione's wrist and the other on Severus and walked back to her place. Serenity tapped her staff lightly on the ground and an ivy vine grew up in the space between Severus and Hermione. It grew, twisting as it went up, and then a flower bloomed at the top, revealing the wedding bands that Severus supposedly had in the pocket of his outer robe. Severus and Hermione exchanged the rings and began their vows.

"I, Severus Augustus Snape,"

"I, Hermione Jane Granger,"

"Take thee Hermione Jane Granger/Severus Augustus Snape as the other half of my soul."

The ground beneath them started to glow and a circle with ancient runes glowed on the ground as they spoke their vows.

"I offer myself to thee to fill the other half of thy soul. I accept thee as my everlasting companion for the remainder of my life. Let the mother Earth around us witness our binding and so mote it be!"

The circle with the ancient runes glowed brightly and the ribbon tied to represent their bind glowed. Ancient runes and symbols glowed on the ribbon and the ribbon undid itself and turned into the ancient runes and symbols going around and around the couple and then turned into sparkles. The sparkles were absorbed into their bodies and the binding was complete.

The crowd was about to clap, but Serenity stepped forward slowly, glowing in soft bright light. Her eyes were dilated, it seemed as if she was being controlled by someone, a great force and she began to speak in an ancient tongue and her voice slightly echoed.

"We, the Guardians, accept this everlasting bond and let it be true in both worlds. Your great deed and repentance has been recognized and thereof, when in great need of help come and seek us." The glow of light around Serenity's body flashed brightly and was gone. Serenity leaned into her staff for support and Albus quickly helped her stand.

"I congratulate you two, you are now Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride, Severus," Serenity announced in between breaths as she hoped to steady her breathing.

Severus bent downward slightly and kissed Hermione gently. Ron wanted to gag, but his mother jabbed him in the side hard. Harry just shook his head and held his laughter as he saw Ron bending forward to his knee in pain. There were shouts and whistles going off. Sirius was about to frown, but one quick glare from Serenity, and he placed a forced smile on his face. Severus broke the kiss and Hermione was left with a flushed face.

"Congratulations kiddo!" Tonks came over and congratulated Hermione. Tonks's hair was emerald green and its style was quite unique. It seemed like she had a just below the ear neat, layered hair, but in the back was quite shorter and spiked a bit.

"Thanks, Tonks." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione! You have to throw the bouquet! I know its only muggle tradition, but it seemed like it would be really fun!" Ginny suggested.

"Why would she do that?" Tonks asked.

"In muggle tradition, when one of the ladies catches the bouquet, they will be the next person to be married." Hermione explained with a slight awkward grin. 'I wouldn't call it fun….it gets down real dirty and violent…I guess if you call that fun….' Hermione thought.

"Next to be married heh?" Tonks grinned mischievously. However, she wasn't the only one who heard it, there was a group of unmarried Hogwarts staff member who heard it too.

The group of unmarried females gathered at the middle of the aisle (the chairs were immediately cleared and tables for reception were set up around the edge of the wedding ceremony area. Hermione sighed inwardly, and had her back toward them.

"One!" Tonks shouted

"Two!" Ginny grinned, preparing to take off.

"THREE!" Hermione threw the bouquet high and far as she could behind her and all she heard were shrieks and shouts and screams.

The male portion of the guests stood in their grounds, quite entertained. Some even took out cameras, Serenity (who was the only female that didn't participates) was sitting in a chair laughing and eating a bowl of cream puffs, which contained the prescript vitamins, made by Elle.

"I love muggle tradition!" Fred shouted as he watched the catfight.

"Blimey! I didn't know Sprout moved like that!" George commented.

"Harry, are all muggle traditions awesome like that?!" Ron asked excitedly as he saw piece of Tonk's clothing being ripped away.

Snape smirked as he saw the catfight. It was quite entertaining, seeing his colleagues making fool out of themselves for a simple arrangement of flowers. Hermione just shook her head and once in a while her face cringed as she saw some of the moves the ladies were pulling.

The fight was quite interesting, the females clawing at each other for the bouquet. It went from one person to another and bounced off from one hand to another. It was becoming a quite vicious catfight, and when Tonks had the bouquet and to no one's surprise, she tripped. The bouquet flew out of her hands and landed into Serenity's bowl of cream puffs.

Sirius grinned and the ladies who fought for the bouquet mouth dropped. Sirius couldn't help but grin and the ladies who had been fighting for the bouquet all stood still, mouth agape. Serenity's just blinked, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"I guess I win?" Serenity smiled with uncertainty and a shrug of her shoulders and continued to eat her delectable cream puffs with a delightful smile.

The wedding area was immediately turned into a reception area with a flick of a wand. There was a dance floor in the middle and tables with white sheets with beautiful flower headpieces surrounded the edge of the dance floors. Guests sat down and delectable food appeared before them. Music started to play and one by one people gathered on the dance floor and danced.

Severus inwardly groaned. It was bad enough the wedding was flowery, with lots of people, and noisy. Now, he had to endure the reception created by his mother. He pinched his temples in annoyance and stress.

The reception was great, people danced and laughed. They congratulated Severus and Hermione. Albus demanded a newlywed's waltz and Serenity and Lady Eileen agreed whole heartedly.

"Come on Snape!" Tonks agreed with the other ladies. It would be amusing to see such a stern, rigid man dance to one of the romantic dances of all, the waltz. Tonks wanted to dance with Remus, but she knew he would decline. His heart was still filled with his past fiancé. She knew she had to move on, she searched around the floor and found Kingsley. Now, this would be amusing, a muscled auror dancing to such a delicate song. Tonks felt an evil grin forming on her face. "Yo, Kingsley! I need a partner, dance with me!" Tonks forcibly dragged Kingsley on the dance floor and forced him to lead the waltz.

Harry and Ron laughed out loud. It was too funny, two stern men forced to dance. However, their mouths dropped at Snape's dancing skill. He led Hermione gracefully on the dance floor, Hermione was surprised too. She was quite amazed and felt very comfortable in his arms.

The reception was incredible. The sky was turning dark and Serenity used some of her magic to have beautiful orbs of light floating around to light the area. There was a lot of drinking and a lot of food. One by one, guests returned to their own home. Lady Eileen and the Grangers went back to the manor, leaving Serenity, Sirius, and the newlyweds alone.

"I wish you both happiness. Don't you frown at me Severus Snape. Here, this is a gift from me. Enjoy your honeymoon." Serenity smiled and handed them a card. The moment the couple grabbed the card, they were gone. Soon as they were gone, Serenity fell from lack of energy.

Sirius quickly caught her before she hit the ground. He gathered her into his arms in a bridal style and started to walk to the apparition point. "Where did you send them?" Sirius asked as he walked.

"Someplace where they won't be bothered at all." Serenity replied with a yawn, "Actually, it's…a private resort that our company is working on… It's not open to public yet, if there's any problems…Severus will do just fine protecting her…and complain to me what happened, then we'll know what to fix." Serenity replied as she leaned against Sirius's broad, warm chest.

"So basically, you're giving them a gift and you're receiving a gift too heh? They're guinea pigs heh?" Sirius replied smirking.

"I wouldn't say guinea pigs…my dear Snuffles" Serenity yawned in tiredness and her eyes started to droop. "More like my little nifflers…"

Severus and Hermione reappeared at their supposed Honeymoon site. They looked around and it had a very middle-eastern style mixed with Roman style theme to it. They were greeted by a house elf dressed in Dumbledore's house elf uniform named Minnie. Their room was very big and open. Instead of walls, there were white Roman columns with sheer white, silver, and green fabrics hanging around it. The bed was a four poster king size bed with silk green sheets and had white rose petals spread on top. The floor was a white marble floor with silk Persian rug. There was no ceiling, on top each columns there were arrangements of lilies, roses, and ivy. Interesting was that the room was at the end of a hot spring, to get to the room you either walked through the hot spring water or use the little steps that were floating on the water. Around the hot springs there were exotic plants surrounding them giving them privacy. On the eastern side of the hot spring, was a closed bathroom complete with a glass shower doors and a toilet, it also had floating steps to get to the bathroom. Hermione drank in the beauty of the hot spring site, it was gorgeous.

Minnie led them behind the supposed bedroom and there was a large, spacious balcony with coffee table, chairs, and a lounge chair with the view of the fantastic clear water ocean with white sand. After showing them around, she left with a little pop.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said in awe as she walked around. "I've never seen anything like it. I thought this room would be awfully hot because of the hot spring water surrounding it, but I guess there's a cooling charm and the breeze from the sea helps."

Hermione was quite nervous for her wedding night; she was a virgin after all. She had heard all kinds of stories from Parvati and Lavender. Ginny, surprisingly was a virgin too due to the tight leash her mother had on her with the un-removable Rose bracelet that let the mother know if her daughter lost her virginity.

Severus was actually quite surprised with the choice of the honeymoon area by Serenity. He'd expected some bizarre area with lots of hearts and those blasted Cherubs that Albus was very fond of. He glanced at Hermione and she seemed to be nervous a bit, it had been a while since he deflowered a virgin. He sighed, the marriage had to be consummated or else. First, he had to get the girl to relax or it'd be really painful for her. He summoned Minnie and ordered a glass of wine for both of them.

"Drink, it'll help you relax." Severus commented.

"Thank you, Severus." Hermione replied softly with a blush on her cheek. They sat down on the comfortable, roman chaise chair with lots of pillows with tassels that appeared with a glass side table. The wine was quite sweet with a little biter taste in the end. It was really good, it warmed her belly.

Severus observed Hermione; she did look quite beautiful in the dress. It was definitely her style, it wasn't too gaudy or lacy thank the lords, it was simple yet classy. He observed her face, smooth skin, and her full lips. His eyes traveled down toward the curve of her breasts and her hips. Who knew this little know-it-all could hide all that curve under her robes.

Hermione felt Severus's gaze upon her and felt herself blush quite madly. She glanced at Severus too; he looked quite handsome and refined in his wedding clothes. She noticed that some of the top buttons were undone and she could see the white collared shirt underneath.

"We need to consummate this marriage, are you ready?" Severus asked in his deep silky voice.

"I think so," Hermione replied softly.

Severus placed the wine glass away and gently covered his lips over hers. He kissed her gently, pushing her down with his arms slowly going around her. He teased and slowly intensified the kiss as Hermione eagerly returned. He teased and inserted his tongue into her mouth, exploring the sweet taste of her mouth.

Hermione moaned in pleasure as she opened her mouth for him. She felt the growing bulge of Severus's pants, he was huge! He was a man after all, but it felt like it was larger than a normal man. She felt quite flushed and excited by the thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hand went through his hair. It was quite silky, it wasn't oily as she'd thought it was.

Hermione was now lying down on the chaise chair, her dress was pushed slightly above her thighs, her back against the soft pillows, some of her hair loose from its pins, her neck tilting back in pleasure as Severus's lips traveled down her throat and above her breasts. He licked and kissed the sensitive spots on her neck and behind her ears. His hands roamed and cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently. Hermione's back arched in pleasure moaning and sighing, pushing her breasts more forward for more of his touch. Severus's hand traveled up against her thighs and cupped her lower regions and teased her sensitive flesh. Hermione gasped at the touch, moaning, pressing against his hand as he teased. She wanted more; it felt wonderful, as if she was on fire in the inside. Severus reached behind her back and undid her zipper, pushing her dress down and finally got her out of it. She looked absolutely delectable. She was wearing a white corset with intricate silver embroidery, giving a great view of her full breasts and had on a white garter belt and a white lacey ultra-low boy-shorts showing some cheeks.

Hermione tried to cover herself, but Severus stopped her.

"You look absolutely delectable…"Severus kissed her neck, top of her breasts, stomach and her inner-thighs between each word.

"Serenity-ah gave as gifts oh!" Hermione sighed and gasped as Severus tasted her body, his hands squeezing her breast. She felt her body getting hotter, and her head felt quite light. She noticed her husband still had his clothes on. Hermione pulled on Severus's shirt and flipped him so that he was lying down on the lounge chair and she straddled him looking very erotic with her curled hair falling down from their pins. Hermione kissed Severus fully on the mouth with great ferocity. Her hands slowly unbuttoned his shirts revealing a very toned slim, but muscular body.

"No wonder," kissed his chest "you hide-" licked his nipples, "behind your robes," She commented as she kissed and wiggled her butt, making Severus moan and hiss in pleasure.

Severus was quite astounded and turned on by the change in Hermione's behavior, and then he realized it must've been some of the wine (it did seem a little stronger than normal wine) that was helping her. His pants were getting tighter by the second, and finally her little delicate hands were on his Slytherin buckle. She kissed and licked his nipples as she undid his pants and drew them down. She kissed down his chest, to his stomach and pulled down his black silk boxers and was greeted with a very, VERY aroused Severus.

"Now, we could do this on this chaise or on the bed, I'll give you choice." Severus smirked. "I normally don't give choices,"

"Bed," Hermione roughly covered Severus's mouth and gave a quite demanding kiss. It seemed her trigger point was alcohol, surprise surprise. She locked her legs around his waist, pressing her soft, wet center against his bareness, and wiggled, arousing him to the point where it was really painful.

"You little minx!" Severus groaned as he returned the kiss, matching her ferocity. He carried her to the bed and gently threw her on it, making the bed bounce a couple of times. The view of her was very arousing, very dirty. Her hair was completely loose from her pins, curls gently spread around her. Her corset was halfway done, showing off the valley between her breasts. Her lips were swollen slightly and red, her face was all flushed and her legs were spread apart showing her wet center. The lace underwear didn't cover much. Severus removed the remainder of his clothing and climbed over Hermione. He ripped the underwear off, revealing her soft patch of chestnut hair and then ripped the front of the corset releasing her perky, full breasts with nipples hard, yearning for attention.

"Severus, please…" Hermione moaned.

Severus took one of her breasts into his mouth. He licked and flicked the sensitive nipple and after he was done with that one he moved onto the next one. Hermione thrusted her breasts into him in pleasure, moaning and sighing, her hands in his silky hands.

"Please Severus!" Hermione begged.

Severus smirked, she was so responsive, so passionate and sensitive. He never had enjoyed sex like this before. Severus kissed her neck and her swollen delectable lips. He cupped her breast and pinched her nipples slightly, and flicking it and with his other hand he inserted two of his finger into her causing her to thrust up to him to have it more deeper into her.

"So wanton, delectable witch," Severus whispered into her ear as he pumped his fingers in and out of her slowly, making her shake her head in pleasure. Then he pushed in three and then four, she was building up he could feel lit, he increased the speed and then just before she reached her climax he took his hands out. Hermione groaned in frustration. Severus smirked and licked his hands, cleaning them off.

"So delicious, like a sweet nectar. We have plenty of time to expand your education on this later." Severus commented as he positioned himself in front of her. "First, the missionary position." Severus placed his arms under her legs and lifted and spread them so he could have more opening. Then in one quick hard thrust he entered her breaking through her hymen. Hermione shrieked in pain and pleasure. Tears rolled out of her skin and Severus quickly covered her mouth with his to muffle the sound. She was so tight and wet against him.

"So tight, damn tight. Gods, you must have the sweetest pussy." Severus groaned. He thrusted into her slowly but powerfully. It felt so good. Every time he thrusted into her she would moan and lift her hips to match him. Hermione had never felt so good in her entire life. He was huge, hung like a hippogriff but it felt so incredible. Severus quickened the pace and plunged hard into her, making her scream in pleasure. He felt the pressure around his cock building up and knew that she was close to her climax; he went faster, deeper, harder, slamming and driving into her hearing her delectable shrieks in pleasure. She was small, but she took it all and enjoyed it. He quickly flipped her around on her hands and kneed and drove into her from behind. Hermione was a little stunned but it felt wonderful. She'd never felt so wanton, her body feeling hot from the pleasure. Her body felt slick from sweat and she could feel some of the perspiration from Severus dripping down. She was so sweet, slick, and tight and seeing himself in and out of her just made him more harder. At his final hard thrust, both of them climaxed powerfully together, burying himself deeply as he shot a thick creamy release inside of her. They collapsed on the bed, Severus was careful so that he wouldn't crush her.

"That…was..incredible." Hermione panted.

Severus was still inside of her, deflated. He slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his side. Hermione cuddled against him, her arm across his stomach and fell asleep. She did have a quite a time for her first time. He saw blood and semen and her release on his cock, both of them were slick from sweat and the room smelled strongly of sex. He reached for his wand, which was somehow conveniently placed on the side table by the bed, and murmured "_Scourgify_," and both were clean and the sheets were clean. He pulled the cover over them and then fell asleep.

**Meanwhile**:

Serenity was out, tired from all the activities that she'd completed day. She slightly opened her eyes and found Sirius sleeping beside her. Then suddenly there was a pulse of pain in her head, it felt like her head was going to split open. Serenity held her scream inside her, gripping the bed sheet around her so tight that her knuckles were tight and her fingers dug through her skin. Inu felt Serenity twitching from her headache and quickly went to her side on the bed. It lasted for couple of seconds and went away. Inu whimpered as if to ask if she was all right, Serenity smiled weakly and used the remaining strength to pat him on the head. Inu licked her hand and face couple of times and went back to his bed. Before his eyes droop down, he looked at Serenity once more to make sure she was all right and went to bed. Serenity was slightly sweating from the pain. It was happening, and she summoned Elle for cup of tea to calm herself down. After drinking the calming tea (which created by her and it had the vitamin in it), she felt a bit better and snuggled into Sirius and joined him in dreamland.

* * *

**A.N.:** Thank you all so much for waiting ever so patiently. It took me a while to write these two chapters….even I didn't think it would take me this long to write them. I also want to thank my beta! She is awsome! A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!!I hope you guys like these two chapters. Summer vacation will start for me in about less than 2 weeks, so I'll have more time to focus on writing the chapters. As a preview, Hogwarts will start its new term and new classes will be added. More adventure and more secrets revealed and more development of the relationship of our favorite couple: Severus and Hermione. :D Thank you all again! I love you guys!! R&R I am going to finish this fic if its the last thing I ever do! :D

**Hugs and cookies,**

**Serenity E.**


	11. Chapter 10: Family Enchantment

**A Moment Like This**

**By: **Serenity Emrys

**Disclaimer: _Read the one in the Prologue…_**

_I have decided to change **Inu's** name to **Inuki**. It just sounds weird for Serenity to call her dearest childhood friend 'Dog' in Japanese while he is a dog demon. It just sounds offensive. I promise there won't be any more name changes and such. :D_

**Chapter 10**

Hermione felt rays of warm sunshine around her face. Her eyes fluttered open and saw a bare lean but muscular chest. Her eyes grew wide and blinked a couple of times to recall what just happened. Her eyes roamed around and saw an arm draped around her. She looked to see who it was and it was Severus. He was still sleeping from last night's activities. She blushed at the memory. He took her 3 more times that night and it was incredible. Hermione looked at her husband, who had a very peaceful expression on his face. It was probably the only time he'll ever have such expression.

Hermione slowly and carefully got up so she wouldn't wake her husband. She looked around the room, and it was covered in bright, warm light. There were white transparent veils around the room, and around the bed. Hermione stretched and felt a cool breeze across her chest; she looked down and realized she was still naked. She felt sore and the hot spring around the room looked really tempting. She looked at sleeping Severus once more and smiled. He was gentle at first but it turned wild and rough. She didn't mind it, she enjoyed it immensely.

She walked across the cool marble floor and walked outside to the water. She saw lotus flowers floating around with some cherry blossom petals. She saw a little basket of essential bath things at the edge of the steps and a white fluffy towel carefully folded right next to it. She smiled and walked down the steps and walked into the hot spring. The water was very warm and smelled wonderful. The water was about her waist deep. She walked over to the built-in benches by the wall of the hot spring and sat down. The water level reached right below her chin and closed her eyes as she relaxed in the delightful bath.

Severus felt sunshine on his face, it was annoying. He accustomed to the calm, darkness of the dungeons. His arm felt a bit emptied, if that was correct word to describe the moment. Something was missing, his hand roamed around for his young wife, but her side of the bed felt cold and empty. Severus's eyes snapped opened and got up immediately. As his eyes searched the room, he heard a splash of water. He walked to the hot spring and saw the most delectable sight. He sighed in relief and watched his young wife pour the hot water over her naked, smooth skin. He could get used to this. Hermione was standing by the hot spring waterfall. The waterfall was a very gentle one yet with enough power to give soothing massage to the sore muscles. The steam from the hot spring covered some of her essential part of the body as well as a little help from the floating lotus flowers.

Hermione enjoyed the warm water against her skin as she washed off the soap. Her hair felt great, and it curled naturally and gracefully down her back without her having to use a hairdryer. The shampoo they gave her did wonders. Suddenly, she felt arms wrapped around her waist and a certain something prodding against her back. She looked up to see who it was and it was Severus.

"Severus!" Hermione gasped. "umm, good morning." Hermione blushed as she realized that Severus was in the same bath as her AND he was still naked.

"It certainly is a good morning." Severus smirked at her blush. He pushed her against the wall gently and buried his face in her smooth hair. "You were such a delectable little wanton last night." He continued to whisper dirty things to her as he kissed her neck and shoulders. His hands wandered around until they reached down and teased her. Hermione gasped and moaned. She pressed against his fingers as he pleasured her.

"Severus…, I…just…finished….my bath!" Hermione gasped after each word as Severus contInukied to tease her senseless and his lips on the sensitive part of her neck.

"I haven't…and you can help." Severus chuckled as he kissed her neck and his free hand cupped her breast and flicked her nipple.

"Severus…." Hermione moaned in pleasure. The warm water lapping against them and making their body more slick then ever wasn't helping at all. "Severus, please…"

"Please what witch?" Severus smirked.

"Severus!" Hermione gasped as he inserted his fingers inside and started to pump. "I…need…"

"You need what witch?" Severus asked in his low baritone voice as he pumped his fingers slowly in and out of her as he rubbed his aroused member against her round buttocks.

"I…I…" Hermione couldn't take it, and her breath turned shorter as she felt Severus rub himself against her.

"Do you want me to fuck you witch?" Severus whispered seductively in his low baritone voice as he felt Hermione push herself against him and start rubbing against his fully aroused member.

"YES!" Hermione shrieked as Severus pumped his fingers faster and deeper.

Severus pulled his fingers out and then thrusted powerfully into her from behind. Hermione shrieked at his powerful entrance, but it felt wonderful. He didn't start out gentle like he did last night; his thrusts were fast and deep from the start. He grabbed her petite waist and pumped into her powerfully and at each stroke he was rewarded with her shrieks. She was so tight against him, so responsive and sensitive and even though her body was small she took all of him. He felt Hermione starting to tense up and increased his speed more along with the power of his strokes. He quickly turned her around, not missing a stroke, and pushed her against the wall and lifted her legs and put them on his shoulder. He drove into her wildly and then at his powerful last thrust they climaxed together. He pulled out of her and buried his nose into her wild entangled hair from their wild sex. Hermione had her arms around his neck and breathed heavily against him. She leaned her head against his chest and kissed her way up to his lips.

"That…was…incredible…" said Hermione as she kissed him roughly and passionately. Severus returned the kiss and felt her hands going lower and reaching for his deflated member.

Gods, what a way to start a morning, he could _definitely_ get used to this Severus thought. His young wife was insatiable and at least he would die as a happy man.

**MEANWHILE AT HOGWARTS**

Another delightful morning started with Albus once again finding Sirius wrapped around his grandbaby. Harry and Ron snickered as they sat at the breakfast table at Serenity's balcony. Remus had stayed over and joined them once again for breakfast. The breakfast was a delightful one, quite cheery. Everyone was enjoying themselves and Serenity felt another severe headache coming. Thankfully, everyone was a bit distracted with small talks and such. Serenity firmly grasped the sides of her chair as she leaned back a bit, her knuckles were turning white. Inuki looked at his mistress with a worried look. He gave a little whine, but Serenity looked at him and shook her head slightly. She gave him a small pat on the head slowly as she endured the pain. Elle quickly appeared silently and handed Serenity a cup of tea which contained a temporary reliever for her pain. Elle knew her lady didn't want to worry everyone; she used her elf magic to help her lady to drink the tea and quietly went away.

Sirius was talking to Albus and Remus. He noticed that Serenity had stopped eating and talking. He looked over to her and saw that she was leaning back against the chair.

"Are you all right babe?" Sirius asked with a worried face.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all. Don't worry its nothing big. Right Inuki?" Serenity smiled. Inuki inwardly sighed and took the hint from his lady. He nodded his head and rubbed his head against her hand. "I'm done with my breakfast anyway, I promise its nothing to worry about. Grandpa, I'll be gone for a bit today, I need to finish up on some things at the Realm as well as other things to take care of here. I'll be back before dinner. Remus, I need to talk to you and Sirius soon as I come back."

"Serenity, you are in no condition to go back to the Realm right now." Albus commented.

"Grandpa, I'm fine. I have to go, it's my duty. I finished most of the major things yesterday. Harry, Ron I'll see you guys at dinner all right? Be good; don't get into too much trouble." Serenity smiled. Serenity kissed Sirius and Albus on their cheeks before she got up. Serenity stood up and walked into her room. Soon as she closed the French doors behind her, she wearily walked over to the coffee table and finally her legs lost their strength and collapsed. Serenity leaned against the coffee table chair. Inuki quickly went to Serenity and gave her his support. Serenity hugged Inuki and buried her face into his soft fur.

"I'm fine Inuki. I'm just a bit tired that's all. I promise, I'm fine." Serenity reassured Inuki. Inuki pulled away and licked her cheek to cheer her up. "Thanks Inuki."

Serenity slowly got up and walked over to her staff. With a little tap on the ground with her staff, she was dressed in her Guardian dress. Elle appeared in front of her holding a shiny, sleek black Japanese stacked bento with sakura petal designs on it. (The square lunch boxes that you stack up one another.)

"These are for you Lady Serenity. It has your snacks in it made with the vitamins. Make sure you eat all of this." Elle handed it to her with concerned and worried look for her lady.

Serenity nodded in reply with a smile as she took the bento. As she took it from Elle, her arms lost strength as well as her legs and she was about to fall down and then suddenly, there was a soft glow of light from the floor, there were similar runes and symbols that usually appeared when Serenity arrived. A figure came out dressed in an oriental/western robe, catching her just before she hit the floor and Inuki caught the bento just before it hit the floor.

"Lady Serenity!" Elle gasped.

"My lady, are you all right?" the figure asked with a worried look.

"I'm fine Koyuu (pronounced Koh-you). What are you doing here? I was about to leave."

"We were worried, after all it is our duty as your guardians to protect you at all times." Koyuu answered as he helped her up. "Although, you make it very hard for us to follow you around by traveling to all sorts of places and evading us."

"I'm sorry to worry you and the others. You still manage to follow me around everywhere, so I don't think I'm very good at loosing you guys." Serenity giggled softly. "Well, let's get going. There are too many things to be done and others are waiting."

Sirius heard a soft thump as he chatted with Harry and the others. He excused himself for a moment and walked back to Serenity's room. He opened the door and saw Serenity and a male figure holding her, it was Koyuu! He was about to reach for her, but there was a flash of soft white light and Serenity, Koyuu, and Inuki were gone.

He met Koyuu before, while James and Lily were still alive. Koyuu was one of the protectors of the Guardian. Even though the Realm where the Guardian stayed at was a neutral field, there were guards and soldiers protecting the area as well as the Guardian. These were all self-volunteered soldiers who wanted to dedicate their life to the Guardian. One of the leaders of the soldiers was Koyuu. He was actually Serenity's bodyguard before she became the Guardian. Sirius didn't like him that much, Koyuu was a _male_ and he was too close to his girl. The image of Koyuu holding Serenity didn't leave his mind. It worried him, because one, Koyuu looked like he never aged and still looks like he was in his mid 20s; two, Koyuu was holding Serenity; three, Serenity must've almost passed out therefore Koyuu was holding her like that. Sirius sighed as he ruffled his hair in frustration and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Remus.

"It'll be fine Sirius. They'll take care of her at the Realm as she does her work." Remus smiled, trying to cheer Sirius up.

"Thanks mate." Sirius smiled back.

_**AT THE REALM:**_

"My lady!" a women shouted in excitement and hugged Serenity the moment she arrived at the realm.

"Rizu…good…too see…you…I…can't…breathe….hug…too..tight!" Serenity tried to greet back as she was in a deadly tight hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm just so glad to see you and you too Inuki." Rizu replied. Rizu was one of the protectors. She was dressed in a black snug ninja like outfit. She was a bit tall, had a nicely toned body, amber eyes, and had dark violet hair that reached to her waist.

Inuki placed the bento down on the ground barked happily in reply.

"You just saw me yesterday. It's good to see you too Rizu." Serenity smiled.

"My lady, I'm hurt. Koyuu gets to hold you and so does Rizu, but you don't even say anything to me?" a male figure spoke with a playful tone.

"I'm sorry Lavi (pronounced Lah-vee)." Serenity replied and gave him a hug as well.

Lavi was tall, lean and muscular. He had dark shad of red hair that suited him very well. His hair was shaggy but neatly styled; he was dressed in a black snug oriental shirt with a pair of black pants and black boots and had on a black coat with silver designs. Lavi was also one of the protectors of the guardians.

"We were just worried. The others are on patrol right now and I have the transportation ready to visit Yuri. How's Sirius and Remus? They know about Yuri's situation by now right?" Rizu asked as the group walked through the open corridors from the main gate courtyard.

"They are both fine. Sirius knows Yuri's still alive, although I'm quite surprised why Sirius didn't say anything to Remus about it yet." Serenity answered.

"I'm surprised as well that big oaf actually kept his mouth shut." Koyuu commented.

"Koyuu! Please just try to get along with Sirius?" Serenity asked with a smile. "Remus and Sirius don't know anything about Yuri's situation."

"I'll try, but I'm not going to promise anything…" Koyuu replied with a smirk.

"Everything's prepared to be reviewed by you. The list of proper documents, the inventory, the spells that need to be renewed and the things that you need to check up on." Lavi informed Serenity as they walked toward the private study of the Guardian.

"Let's get working then." Serenity smiled with little smirk, excited for the work that she had to do.

_**BACK AT HOGWARTS**_

Sirius and the others were sipping some tea as they finished their breakfast. An owl flew toward them and gave them the Daily Prophet. Sirius gave the owl a little tip and then took the Prophet from it. Sirius opened the Prophet and his eyes grew wide and it fell from his hands.

Albus smiled knowingly as he calmly sipped his tea.

Remus picked up the paper and read it allowed.

**SIRIUS BLACK ALIVE! **

**By Rita Skeeter**

**The famous Sirius Black, who supposedly had died during the fight between Death Eaters and the Aurors inside the Ministry of Magic, was alive! Looking very handsome, VERY SINGLE, and delicious looking I might add. He and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had gone to meet with Minister Fudge about his return. According to Minister Fudge, Sirius Black was under a coma for the past 2 years and was being treated in a secluded private area. His freedom was granted with full pardon with the help of an anonymous person who provided necessary evidence. More information please turn to page A10.**

"But-How-eh-How-did-?" Sirius tried to speak but words wouldn't come out of his mouth correctly.

"You know Rita Skeeter Padfoot, anything that has big front page theme on it she'll get it." Remus replied with a chuckle as he put the newspaper away.

"You know if they find out that Serenity is back, she'll get tons of marriage proposal probably. I mean she's really hot. You are so damn lucky Harry, to have such a hot godmother. With all those possible marriage proposals, then she'll have to-" Ron thoughtlessly talked and then Harry elbowed his side really hard to stop him from talking on.

"Albus, Fudge didn't leak any information about Serenity's return to the wizarding world right?" Sirius asked with worry.

"Fudge is smart enough to know that if he leaks such information what will happen to him." Albus replied with a calm face, which was kind of disturbing to the onlookers. It was one of those calmed expression while giving off a black aura. "Serenity plans on letting the society know of her return soon. She'll do it on her own accord."

Days passed by quickly and it was soon Yuri's "death" day. Sirius was having a rough time and so were the others. Serenity didn't return yet and he was getting really worried and paranoid. He started to get really cranky and that crankiness was received by Harry and the others.

Sirius resolved his crankiness for a moment as he prepared to leave with Remus to visit Yuri's "gravesite". At the moment they were going to apparate, Serenity appeared in front of them. She looked really tired and exhausted, but she was smiling. Sirius didn't say anything and walked straight to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in her soft, silky hair.

"I'm home. I'm fine, it took a little longer than I expected." Serenity whispered softly to him. Inuki gave a soft bark to hurry them. He knew they had to hurry and if he didn't bark, the couple would take forever. He was really glad he wasn't a human. Serenity pulled away from his hug and gave him a soft kiss on Sirius's lip.

"Sirius, Remus, I need you two to come with me." Serenity asked with seriousness.

"Serenity…I can't…I need to go - " Remus declined but was cut off.

"If you don't come with me, you will regret it for the rest of your life Remus." said Serenity with a stern voice. "Yuri is alive, she's under our family's enchantment, or you could call it a curse. It really depends on the way you look at it."

"Yuri, alive?" Remus asked with a confused look. "It's impossible; she died in my arms Serenity."

"She didn't. Now, we need to go and hurry. Unless you want some other man to break Yuri's 'curse' and take her away." Serenity smirked and without giving both man any chance to reply, she transported them and Inuki to the Realm.

Once they arrived they were greeted by Rizu and the others. Koyuu and Sirius didn't get along so they just acknowledged each other with a nod.

"Come on boys follow me, you two need to change to travel to Yuri's home." Rizu greeted them and motioned them to follow her.

"She'll bring you back here once you guys finished changing. I have some other matter to take care of right now. I'll be here when you two return." Serenity waved at them and turned around and walked away with the Koyuu and Lavi.

Sirius and Remus were dressed in a very eastern like traveling outfit. It was very light and cool. They had traveling cloaks on and followed Rizu back to the main entrance of the Realm. There they saw Serenity mounted on Ares with the staff magically clipped on her back and dressed in the Guardian's traveling garment with the familiar white cloak with golden embroideries. Her hair was tied in a ponytail held by a silver hair ornament and sapphire ribbon. Inuki transformed himself into his full fledge form and stood beside Serenity and Ares. Beside Serenity were 2 horses, Sirius rode the dark brown horse and Remus rode the white horse.

The three and Inuki traveled peacefully, enjoying the beautiful scenery surrounding them. They passed some towns and some quaint villages and then about an hour and a half later they saw the castle. The castle and the towns around the area were very eastern like. The castle resembled something from ancient china. The gates to the castle were well guarded. When they arrived at the gate, the guards recognized Serenity immediately and bowed their heads and kneeled in respect.

Serenity nodded and continued forward, leading Sirius and Remus.

"Serenity, why did we change into these clothing, if the travel was only hour and a half?" Remus asked as they demounted in the courtyard.

"It's safer that way. People will have least suspicions to why the Guardian is traveling with two men that are not from the Realm. Since you are dressed this way, they will simply think of you as my guards." Serenity answered as she gracefully demounted from Ares.

"Serenity!" a male voice yelled in greeting.

Serenity turned immediately and squealed in joy as she ran to the male voice.

The male voice was dressed in spectacular dark sapphire Elven silk Han robes with magnificent embroideries in silver. He had long jet black hair which was tied partly up in a bun with male hair ornament thingy. He had auburn eyes with small golden specks in them. He was tall and very handsome, and his presence was commanding and charismatic.

"Uncle!" Serenity screamed in excitement as she hugged the man.

This was Lord Ryuuki, grandson of Lord Eclipse (Elizabeth Dumbledore's younger brother's son) and Yuri's dad. The man looked like he was in his early 30s. His realm was located northeastern side of the Realm and Lord Eclipse was on the eastern side.

"My darling, adorable little niece!" Lord Ryuuki greeted as he hugged her tight. Yes, this was the great mighty demon lord of the northeastern realm. He loved his daughter and niece quite dearly; after all, they were the only girls in the entire family.

"Uncle Ryuuki, I brought Sirius and Remus." Serenity informed him as she was in her dear uncle's embrace.

"Welcome boys and good to see you Inuki. Remus, thank you for coming and for waiting for her." Lord Ryuuki greeted them with a smile. He was a bit more of the understanding uncle than Endymion about Sirius's situation.

"Serenity!" a female voice called her. Serenity looked where the voice came from and it was Lady Shureii. Lady Shureii had beautiful dark jewel tone magenta eyes and had beautiful long dark violet like hair with beautiful white and lavender highlights decorated with jeweled hair pins that held the top part of her hair gracefully styled and the rest of her hair flowed down. She was beautiful, graceful, and dressed in beautiful layered Han dress in dark purple to lavender with silver embroidery.

"Aunty!" Serenity greeted her with a bright smile and she notice the 3 very handsome men behind Lady Shureii. One, who appeared to be oldest of the 3 had white hair just like Yuri and was dressed in a similar robes like his father. The other one had black hair like his father with silver eyes and dressed in a black robe with a sword with a very exquisite sheathe hung around his waist, and the third one also had long dark purple hair and magenta eyes just like Lady Shureii and dressed in sapphire blue robe with silver embroideries with a white silk sash around his waist and had a book in his hand.

"Serenity!" the oldest of the three greeted her with a big smile and ran towards her with open arms.

"Kamuii!" Serenity squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Kamuii, stop hogging her and let us give her a hug too!" the one with the black hair grinned.

"Sei! Kazuya!" Serenity greeted them with a big smile and gave them hugs too.

"You look tired Serenity. You aren't overworking yourself are you? And good to see you Inuki" Sei asked with concern as he rubbed Inuki's head.

"I'm fine. How are you Aunt Shureii?" Serenity greeted Lady Shureii.

"I'm fine thank you Serenity." Lady Shureii replied and gave her a warm hug. "We were worried when we heard that you were ill."

"I'm fine now. Thank you for your concern." Serenity thanked her.

"Remus, Sirius welcome." Lady Shureii greeted them. "I believe Serenity has told you about Yuri?"

"Yes, but she hasn't explained all of it yet." Remus answered.

"I did! Remember, she's under the family's enchantment." Serenity explained as she walked over to Sirius's side.

"Serenity, Remus doesn't even know what the family enchantment is. Sometimes, you just forget to explain things clearly like your grandfather." Kazuya commented.

"I have tea prepared in the garden. We'll talk more there." Lady Shureii smiled as she linked arms with her husband (who had a loving, dopey grin on his face) and led the group to the garden.

The garden was beautiful and really big. There were cherry blossom trees everywhere with some of the pink petals gently falling on the soft green grass. There was a big pond with koi fish swimming around with some lotus flowers and lotus leaves floating around. In the middle of the great big pond was a small pagoda filled with beautiful arrangements of orchids and lilies.

There was a grand circular table with a white silk tablecloth set near the pond with cherry blossom trees surrounding them. Everyone sat in the little round chairs, Inuki transformed himself to his puppy form and sat in Serenity's lap, and Lady Shureii started pouring hot water into the cups and Serenity served the cups with the little plates with a flick of her finger. There were dim sums and some sweet red bean buns as well as various traditional Asian sweets and cookies set elegantly on the table.

Inside the little cups were dried flowers, but when the hot water was added the flowers enlarged and bloomed. It was quite beautiful and the smell was sweet and divine.

"Remus did Serenity and Yuri ever tell you about Lord Eclipse's wife?" Lady Shureii asked as she sipped some of the tea.

"No Lady Shureii." Remus replied as he tried the tea.

"I think Serenity mentioned it briefly during our Hogwarts days." Sirius commented as he tried the dim sum with the chopsticks that were provided. "I think Lord Eclipse's wife was Lady Aurora, the Sleeping Beauty."

"That is correct Sirius." Lord Ryuuki nodded his head in approval. "My grandmother is Princess Aurora from the human fairy tales. However, the fairy tale is only somewhat correct from what really happened. Lady Aurora is one of the Elves and a white magic user. She was cursed as a babe and my grandfather broke the curse that was placed on her, but its passed on to the princess's daughter and so forth."

"Originally the spell is set for 100 years and then the princess can naturally awaken after that or it can be broken in the midst of the timing by her true love." Lady Shureii explained. "However, as it's passed on the time set is different, but it won't ever exceed a 100years. Supposedly the curse is supposed to weaken every time it's passed on and passed on only to the direct female member."

"Yuri's supposed death was predicted soon after she was born." Kazuya contInukied. "Her suppose death was too early for her age. Naturally, all of our family members did all they can to prevent this situation. The only one that had the family enchantment was Aunt Elizabeth and Serenity. It took immense amount of research and great deal of knowledge in ancient spells to remodel it and modify it. Lord Ranaef, Serenity's godfather, is the master in the Ancient spells, took part of the curse from Serenity, modified it and cast it on Yuri. So when Yuri supposedly died in the wizarding world the spell took place. The spell makes it as if they are dead, but they are truly sleeping. Yuri knew of her foretold death and asked us to keep it a secret from you Remus. Our little sister didn't want to trap the man she loved into such relationship. Yuri wanted to grant you freedom to meet another woman whilst in her sleep. She would've eventually wake up. She didn't want you to wait for her your entire life."

"I could never love another like I love Yuri, Kazuya. If you weren't suppose to tell me then why did you now?" Remus gritted through his teeth with some anger.

"You are correct. We weren't supposed to let you know and we weren't going to. Yuri was in critical condition and her body wasn't healing up in a normal speed. The process was very slow or sometimes it didn't progress at all. We weren't even sure she would've lived after she woke up. It was just three years ago when her body started to heal in a steady speed. It's all thanks to Serenity that Yuri's recovery started in a steady speed. Then not too long ago Yuri's healing process turned normal and then we decided to let you know. Of course, _if_ you _did_ love another right now then we wouldn't have contacted you." Sei continued the explanation as he took a bite of the sweet red bean buns.

"I…see…" Remus whispered in reply. A single tear rolled down his cheek, he didn't know why. Even though he was angry at Yuri's choice not telling him, he was glad for this second chance to see her once more.

"It's time." Serenity announced, Inuki jumped down from her lap as she stood up and looked toward the middle of the giant pond. Serenity and the others walked over to the edge of the pond and then Serenity lightly tapped her staff on the ground. The lotus leaves gathered in front of them like a stepping stone, a pathway to the pagoda. "Remus, Yuri is sleeping in the pagoda. We will wait for you here and yes you have to go alone. Don't worry; you won't sink when you step on the lotus leaves."

Remus chuckled lightly at the last phrase. He whispered a thank you to Serenity and walked toward the pagoda calmly and slowly. Each step felt light but yet heavy. He was anxious and nervous; he couldn't describe the emotions that swelled up inside of him. The walk seemed to last forever but when he reached the mini steps to the pagoda, he saw her. She was dressed in a white soft and silk-like yukata (the ones that are designed for sleepwear, link of picture on the bottom) and her long white hair spread across the bed. She was lying on an oriental style bed with a veils hanging from the ceiling to give off a princess like room. There were lilies and orchids everywhere. She looked so peaceful. He walked up to her and sat carefully beside her sleeping form. He tenderly touched her soft locks of hair, caressed her cheeks. It felt so real, and it was real. Last time he saw her, her body was covered in blood, a lot of blood. Now, her body was free of it, as if she was never sick or injured. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. He pulled away from her face. Her body glowed slightly and the glow disappeared.

Yuri's body took a deep breath and her eyes slowly opened. Her vision gradually became clear and saw Remus smiling at her. He was so close to her, perhaps she was dreaming like she had in the past.

"Good morning love, did you sleep well?" Remus softly asked with a smile. His eyes were full of warmth, happiness, a bit teary.

"I did have a good sleep. Thank you, Remus." Yuri replied softly with a soft angelic smile. Her amber eyes became teary and slowly raised her arms and placed them around him, pulling him close to her.

"No, thank you for coming back to me, for this second chance." Remus whispered with a shaky voice.

Yuri slowly got up but her legs gave her away. Her body was still weak, lacking energy. She hasn't used her muscles in years after all. Remus caught her before she hit the floor. With bright smile on their face, Yuri walked out of the pagoda with Remus's help.

"Yuri! My baby!" Lady Shureii squealed in joy and embraced her in a tight motherly hug.

"Welcome back," Lord Ryuuki greeted her with a trembling voice and he hugged his wife and Yuri.

As Serenity watched the happy scene of the family, it reminded of her parents. She dearly missed them, but she promised to be strong. Yuri's brothers joined the scene and created a massive giant family hug. Serenity suddenly felt her hands twitch and then felt a shock of pain through her head. It felt like as if her head wanted to split apart. She tried to mask the pain from her face, but Sirius noticed the small beads forming on her forehead and her hands were tight fisted. Sirius placed his arm around her and made her lean against him as well as placed his free hand to hold her hand in comfort.

Serenity gave Sirius a thankful look and closed her eyes and leaned against him.

Yuri sensed something was wrong and looked toward Serenity. She immediately went to her reached into Serenity's pocket, grabbed the bottle of pills and helped Serenity take it.

"You…should..have said…something, and…should have…taken…these earlier." Yuri scorned Serenity as she gasped for breath. Moving that fast took a lot out of her. After all, her muscles haven't moved that much at least over a decade. Yuri's leg were about to give out, but thankfully her brothers were right behind her so they caught her before she fell.

"I was fine." Serenity replied with a smile as she leaned against Sirius as she felt the pills working their magic. "Glad that you're back Yuri. I need you back as one of my protectors and there's much to talk about."

Lord Ryuuki nodded and led the group back to the giant round tea table. The chairs were replaced with more comfortable ones so that Yuri and Serenity could lean back and rest.

_**BACK WITH THE SNAPES**_

It was time to return back to Hogwarts. Hermione and Severus were getting ready to leave. He was dressed back to his infamous black robes. Hermione was dressed in a pastel yellow sundress with a white sash ribbon tied at the waist. Her hair was in graceful curls and was pinned back with a silver jewel hair clip with emeralds embedded in them. The clip was given from Severus's mother during her wedding dress shopping day. Among the jewels that were picked for her, this hair clip was packed along with it. On her left hand, on her ring finger was the platinum ring with a gorgeous emerald held by little diamonds twisting up to hold it.

"Severus, I forgot to ask you something." Hermione asked as she finished packing.

"What is it?"

"How are we leaving this place?"

_**Links to the pictures: **_ **The links to the pictures are in my profile. Please read the directions **_**carefully**_**! The pictures of Yuri's brothers are on but the brothers are not wearing the clothes that I described in this chapter in the picture. I found all the pictures online, they are not mine. I just get inspiration of the characters from the pictures that I find online. **

For Lord Ryuuki and Shureii, they are the same characters from Saiunkoku Monogatari.


End file.
